Obvious
by SavvyRavenclaw20
Summary: After five years of dodging his feelings, Ron finally comes to terms with the way he truly feels about Harry. HarryRon, RonDraco
1. Chapter 1: It's that Obvious?

Chapter 1: Obvious

Since the first trip to Hogwarts Ron had felt deep admiration toward Harry. Being friends with the "Boy Who Lived" and feeling that every adventure that they took together brought them closer, his feelings for his friend matured with him. They grew from fond admiration to lustful determination to show Harry how he really felt. Through their years at Hogwarts his deep adoration grew. From almost loosing Harry to a dementor attack in their third year and having him barely survive a murderous attack by "You- know- who," Ron realized that if he lost Harry, he wouldn't be losing just a treasured friend, but a possible mate. Even though his feelings were unnoticed by Harry he could only wish that one day; Harry would understand the way he felt.

This is what Ron was daydreaming about while they all made their sixth trip to Hogwarts and why his eyes were focused on Harry as Harry looked out the train window.

"I wonder how this year will be?" asked Harry as he sat in the Hogwart's train compartment with Hermione and Ron, watching the trees and fields flash past as they headed toward school.

"I hope it's better than last year," Ron replied as he pulled himself out of a deep reverie of thought.

Harry turned his attention from the window to Ron who sat opposite him and leaned his back against the wall. He felt a slight twinge of sickness in his stomach as memories from the last year flashed before his eyes.

"Yeah, last year was horrible..." said Harry. "But maybe this year won't be so bad. I mean, what could be worse than that crazy Umbridge woman." Hermione nodded her head in agreement and flicked her eyes between Ron and Harry deep in thought.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry. Hermione shook her head and leaned her back against her sit, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to ponder.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired." She stretched and yawned. Leaning her head on the side of the compartment, she got comfortable. Ron and Harry looked at each other knowingly. Harry pointed toward Hermione and raised his eyebrows. Ron shrugged and continued to look at Harry who stared back out the window. Ron laid his head against the window. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the nervous butterflies in his stomach.

The train rattled on through the large amass of fields. As they got closer to the school everything beyond the train was enveloped in darkness. When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade, they left the train, taking the carriages to the school.

As they entered the Great Hall Harry trudged ahead, but Ron and Hermione fell behind.

"When are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked Ron, pulling his robe from behind.

"What do you mean...?" asked Ron raising his eyebrows and looking back at her confusedly.

"You know very well what I mean. You like Harry."

"Yeah, I like Harry. He's my best friend," Ron said sarcastically. "What are you trying to say Hermione?" Hermione opened and closed as mouth as if deciding whether to voice her opinion or not. To be honest she thought Ron was gay, but how could she say that without sounding heartless and downright stupid. She decided to play it off as just a joke.

"Have you been getting comfy this summer?" she asked poking him in the arm playfully

"WHAT? Drop it, okay!" Ron hissed underneath his breath. He looked around nervously to see if anyone had overheard her accusations and seeing no one looking their way sneered at her. He forcefully nudged her away and turned to enter the Great Hall. Hermione glowered in defeat as she looked after him. She couldn't help but notice that his behavior was very odd. She'd question him later. She decided. Sullenly, she followed him into the hall.

"What took you guys so long? You were just behind me," Harry asked. Ron stopped Hermione as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Umm. I had to tie my shoe." Ron said. Harry looked at Hermione, waiting for her to answer.

"I had to help him…." Harry raised a confused eyebrow and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when Dumbledore stood and began to speak.

"Everyone, welcome to another year at Hogwarts…" Ron looked at the side of Harry's face. His eyes traveled from his profile to his shoulders and he got another sick feeling in his stomach. Realizing that Hermione was watching him, he smirked at her and she smiled back in a sarcastic, know – it – all way. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Dumbledore.

A rude Slytherin called out something rude in the middle of Dumbledore's speech. Dumbledore, being who he ws, smiled politely their way and concluded his speech.

"Well, I hope this year will be just as productive as the last. Tuck in everyone!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Here, here!" yelled Harry as he reached for his fork and spoon. When the others didn't join in he stared at them. Noticing his stare, they both turned away.

"What's wrong with you guys? You've been acting weird since the train."

"Nothing," said Hermione who looked at Ron. He hurriedly stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth so that he wouldn't have to answer. Harry continued to stare, but ultimately shrugged if off as them being angry with each other again and began to eat.

"So, I wonder what Malfoy is up to. He keeps looking over here," whispered Harry. Ron turned on the pretence of looking out the window and saw that Malfoy was looking in their direction.

"I don't know," added Hermione. He's such a stupid git. He probably doesn't realize we're looking at him." They turned back toward their food.

Up in the common room, Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione as they made their way toward their dormitory; they arrived first. Harry unpacked and then he undressed. Ron all the while sat on the bed staring into space. Did Hermione really know about how he felt toward Harry? He couldn't have been that obvious because he wasn't sure himself. He envied Harry as a friend. That's it. Yeah, he might have thought about him during the summer, but his thought had been completely innocent. He couldn't really see himself with him…could he? He watched has Harry pulled his shirt over his head and off. Instantly his stomach balled into knots. He turned away and began to unpack his things. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Harry pull back his covers and climb into bed.

"So, are you and Hermione fighting again?" asked Harry as he laid back into this pillow and tried to get comfortable. Ron stared at him and understanding dawned on him.

"Ah, kind of. She's accusing me of something really stupid," said Ron nervously. Harry thought about it for a while then asked what?

"She says I have a crush on Parvati Patil. Stupid huh?" asked Ron

"Nah mate. She's pretty. Kind of an airhead though," he laughed. Ron joined in rather hesitantly and threw Harry some nervous glances before he stopped. He gave an overdramatic yawn, stretch and climbed into bed.

"Night," said Harry as he blew out his candle.

"Night," said Ron from beneath his covers. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but Hermione's words replayed repeatedly in his mind…

"You like Harry."


	2. Chapter 2: Ron and Harry Deliberations

**Chapter 2**

In the early morning, Ron wakes up to the silent snores of his fellow roommates. Pulling the cover down to his waist, he turns over onto his side to face Harry's bed. Harry is lying on his stomach, his arm resting under his head. Ron props up on his side. He was being silly. Why in the world would he have feelings for Harry? There wasn't anything that Harry could have done to make him feel this way. The only thing that he could think of that would have possibly put these thought in his mind would be the many nights they had spent together alone playing exploding snap or wizards chess. Or those midnight cram secession on the sofa in the common room we they would put their heads together while figuring out there difficult potions' homework. Maybe he had imagined it, but there had be some very uncomfortable silences between them, that at that time he had shrugged off as just them being tired. Thinking back, he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. His mind continued to decipher these weird occurrences, until he was shaken out of his reverie by Seamus.

"Ron….hello, Ron!" whispered Seamus in Ron's ear while shaking him. Jumping, Ron looked around.

"What..Oh, good morning Seamus," said Ron as he pulls the covers a little higher

"Are you going to get up, we have to get our schedules early today. Didn't ya see the notice board?"

"No, I didn't see it" said Ron. "I'll wake up Harry.

"Well, you better hurry up," says Seamus. He turned and left the room with Neville and Dean. Ron clambered out of the bed and crossed the space between his bed and Harry's. He stands over him, and pauses.

Harry's Dream:

The clock had just struck midnight and He and Ron, still awake, poured over some very complicated calculations for astronomy. They are huddled together on the floor in front of the blazing fire, their quills scratched back and forth over their parchment as they make one mistake after another. Ron's threw down his quill in frustration, leaned against the sofa, and frowned at Harry.

"I don't understand this at all," he said. He ran his hand through his hair and begins to rub his temple to lessen the headache that was making him quite dizzy. Harry glanced over at him and put down his quill as well. He propped his head on this bent knee and smiled.

"Maybe you're trying too hard and are overlooking something," said Harry. He crawled over to sit beside Ron and grabbed his paper. Ron leaned in to look at the paper with him. Harry could feel Ron's hot breath on his neck and he could smell the saucy scent of Ron's cologne. He inhaled, then began to speak.

"Uh, I think your problem could be that you added Neptune before you considered the movement to Pluto revolutionary time frequencies," stated Harry. He looked sideways at Ron who he saw hadn't comprehended a word he said. Ron continued to look at the paper in disbelief and defeat before he realized that Harry was looking at him. There eyes locked for a second and being only inches from each others faces, there was a lot of uncomfortable tension. Harry's eyes lingered on Ron's pink lips a split second too long and when he recognized what he was doing he sat back a little and waited for Ron's reaction.

"So, what you're telling me is I screwed up royally and I have to start over?" asked Ron.

"Um, yeah, I guess so!" laughed Harry. Ron punched him in the arm and Harry continued to laugh while he dodged the hits.

"Sorry! It's not my fault though. I'll help you if you want me too," Ron thought about this for a while the nodded his head in acceptance. Harry pulled over his own work and proceeded to copy his answers onto Ron's.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Ah, its okay, Hermione gave me the correct answers," he confessed. Ron looked at his in shocked disbelief.

"We're sitting down here killing ourselves, and you had the answers all along?" asked Ron. He pulled the paper from Harry and copied the rest of the answers onto his paper.

"Well, it was fun right?" Ron rolled his eyes at him and turned to finish his homework. Harry this time to daydream.

Why had he wanted to spend this extra time with Ron alone? Honestly, he just wanted to see what would happen. It wasn't that he was expecting anything to happen because he and Ron weren't like that. Every time they were together, he could feel that tension brewing under the surface. The only problem was that he didn't know exactly what it was that was brewing. He liked Ron. They had been friends for such a long time. They had spent almost everyday in each others company, that they couldn't help it. Help what though, he thought? He looked at Ron, deep in concentration, his red hair shining yet more red from the glow of the fire. As he examined his face, he noticed the many freckles that covered his face. Each freckle seemed to have etched its place in his memory. He studied the way Ron hunched his shoulders forward as he leaned over and how when he paused has he wrote, he would tap this quill up and down impatiently. There was a little lock of hair that flipped oddly out from the rest and he knew that as hard as Ron would try to lie it down, it continued to protrude out to the side. All these things he took notice of without really know why, and when had he took notice? He didn't know how he felt, but he knew he felt something.

Ron finally finished copying the answers and put the quill down. He fingered an ink mark on the side of his hand and when the mark would budge, he looked up and smiled at Harry, the light of the fire putting his profile in half shadow. Harry grinned back….

"Harry?" asked Ron as he reached a hand out to him. Harry reached a hand out, and their finger tips brushed.

"Yeah," answered Harry as he grinned back.

(_End of Dream Sequence)_

"Harry, wake up. We have to get our schedules early!" Harry woke up and realized that he was reaching out in his sleep. Ron was holding his hand and was looking down at him with concern on his face. He stirred and lifted up onto his side; he pulled his hand away from Ron, and hoped that he didn't do anything else out of the ordinary. He looked disoriented at the sight of Ron standing over him.

"What?" Harry asked, as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, squinted up at Ron.

"Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep." asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, we have to get our schedules early, get up" He crossed over to his bed, and dressed. Harry climbed out of the bed behind him, and pulled on his clothes as well. Harry was shaking a little and his palms were sweaty. Why was he dreaming about Ron, he thought? Yeah sure, he had had several dreams with Ron in them, but this one seemed different some how. Every encounter with Ron seemed magnified and drawn out in his dream. He thought to the end, before he was awaken, and he was sure that if he hadn't been woken up, he would have kissed Ron. Oh my God, he thought! What was wrong with him? Nothing like this had ever happened before. These dreams had never been interrupted with close contact and tension of any kind with Ron. Why were they now? He shook his head to rid his head of these thoughts. After he dressed, he and Ron descended the staircase to the common room together.

"Did I do anything odd, you know, in my sleep?" asked Harry. Ron shook his head and continued to look at Harry in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They entered the common room and looked around to try and spot Hermione.

"About time, I thought you two were never coming," yelled Hermione as she crossed the room toward them. "Can we go to the Great Hall then? Hermione turned to leave, but Ron held her back.

"Harry, we'll catch up with you, okay," said Ron.

"Okay, what wrong with you guys?" asked Harry.

"I forgot something, and Hermione is going to help me find it. You can go ahead, we'll catch up." Harry shrugged and wondered what Ron could have possibly left this early in the morning. Looking once more over his shoulder at the two of them he left

"Ron, what do you want," asked Hermione, as he pulled her to a chair. He sat next to Hermione and waited till the common room is empty then looked at Hermione.

"Were you serious about what you said yesterday? He asked. She looked back at him and tried to remember what she said.

"Umm, no, I was just playing," she threw him a nervous smile and waited for him to respond. He looked off into the distance and tried to find a way out of this embarrassing conversation.

"Well, let's go then. We shouldn't keep Harry waiting." He stood up and made toward the door, but she grabbed him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked. He didn't know. Really there was nothing to tell.

"No," he added. She was silent so he exited the common room. Hermione stood there for a whiledeep in thought. Why would he bring that up unless he wanted to tell me something, she thought? She followed after him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unlikely Betrayal

**Chapter 3: The Unlikely Betrayal**

"Thank you Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, for finally joining us," said Professor McGonagall to them as they enter the Great Hall ten minutes late. She gave them a stern grimacing stare.

"I guess your education isn't important enough for you to be on time. She gave them a stern grimacing stare and proceeded. Here are your schedules. You will see that you have been placed in all the classes in which you scored well in on your O.W.Ls. She turned to the rest of the sixth years and began to pace.

"If you have any questions about your schedules, then feel free to stop by my office between classes. "Off you go then!" Hermione and Ron made their way toward Harry who was sitting on the farthest end of the Gryffindor table. Ron sat beside him and Hermione sat opposite.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked while buttering his toast. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances.

"What…oh yeah, I found it." said Ron, smiling back at him. "Damn eraser was stuck in one of my shoes. Couldn't go to class without my lucky eraser, could I?"

"I guess not," said Harry. He reached for the marmalade at the same time as Ron, and their fingers touched; reminding Harry of his dream. Ron hurried and pulled his hand back, smiling nervously.

"You can use it first, doesn't matter," said Harry, who picked up the marmalade and held it out to Ron. Ron took it from him nervously and it fell through his fingers breaking; spilling marmalade on the table. Harry looked at Ron; he gave him a side smile. Ron grimaced.

Hermione, who had watched the scene, laughed to break the uncomfortable silence. Ron looked around at her and then back at Harry, who began to laugh too. Ron couldn't see what was so funny. He had just made a complete idiot of himself. Why did he have to get nervous around him? They knew each other so well that when they made stupid mistakes like this, they would normally laugh it off. He didn't know why he didn't then. His faced just burned in embarrassment.

Harry automatically went back to the moment when he woke up this morning. Had he said something before he woke because Ron was acting very odd toward him? It seemed that when he handed Ron the jar, Ron hadn't wanted to touch him. What could he have said? He smiled at the two of them and decided to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

"Hope you catch better at practice tomorrow," laughed Harry as he made the marmalade disappear. Ron, too much in thought to notice the sarcasm, laughed unconvincingly. They finished their meal and headed toward their first class.

"What do we have first," asked Harry.

"Transfiguration, I think," said Ron as he checked his schedule. "I wish I would have failed that. I bet McGonagall is going to be tough this year. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione, standing on Ron's left looked between the two of them, deep in thought. Was it just her or were they acting a bit odd, she thought?

They arrived outside just in time too see McGonagall ushering her disgruntled class into the room. There seemed to have been an up roar before they arrived.

They entered their classroom, and took there seats. Hermione, who usually sat between them, sat on the outside. Ron and Harry both looked at her.

"I just wanted a change of scenery..."

Harry smiled and turned away, but Ron continued to stare at her. She realized and stared back at him.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, "said Ron, taking his seat beside Harry.

Was she doing this on purpose, Ron thought? After five years of her sitting between the two of them, she decides to have a "change of scenery."

"I wonder what that scene before class was all about?" asked Hermione from beside him. Neville who was sat beside her explained. It seemed that Malfoy had run into Luna, who was attacked by Pansy, Malfoy's girlfriend. Malfoy protected Luna by cursing Pansy and now Pansy was supposedly mad at him. They all looked at each other in shocked disbelief and turned in unison to look at Malfoy who they saw looked very disgruntled. They were just putting there heads together when McGonagall entered the classroom. Everyone became quiet. She took the roll, and then looked around at them all.

"Before I begin, I will like to say that I will not have a scene like that of today outside my classroom ever again. There will be forty points from Slytherin, and ten from Ravenclaw. There were murmurs of anger from the slytherins, but none pointed toward Malfoy.

"Today, we shall be transfiguring cats into cacti. Now, I only have enough cats for half of you, so pair up with the person sitting next to you, and begin to work. You should already know the incantation for swishing spell. Chop chop!"

Ron glanced at Hermione who has already begun walking to get her cat with Neville. Turning, Ron looked at Harry who has just come back from getting their cat. "I guess we're together," said Harry. Ron nodded and pulled out his book.

"Well, do you know the incantations for swishing spells," asked Harry smiling while he pulled out his textbook and laid it next to the cat, who attempted to scratch Ron's arm.

Ron shook is head and pulled his arm away from the cat.

"We should be a great pair then. I can't believe I don't remember swishing spells!" said Harry. Harry moved as the cat made a swipe at his arm.

"Lets hurry and transfigure this thing before it kills us," grinned Harry. They pulled out their wands and made sloppy attempts to transfigure their attacking cat. Half way through the class, the cat that Neville and Hermione were using made a brave effort to escape from the beatings of Neville's wand. It jumped from his arms and bounded toward Ron's face.

The seconds that this incident took place in seemed like an eternity.

"Watch out," yelled someone. Ron looked around and all he could see were claws reaching toward his face. He turned to move but the air is knocked out of him. He felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He fell hard on his back. His eyes close from the impact and stars flickered in his eye lids. He inhaled the sweet musky scent of the person on top of him, in and out; in and out He knew that he had smelled this scent somewhere before. He knew that when he went to sleep at night, this stimulating scent put him sleep, making sweet dreams for him during the night. His heart raced, and his body quivered when he smelled it. It was so familiar… but he couldn't quite place it. He had opened his eyes and the shock that was sent through his body startled even him. It was Harry that lay on top of him. It was his scent that made his heart race. Harry's eyes met his for a split second before Harry stood.

"Are you okay? That cat came out of no where." said Harry. He reached out a hand to help Ron up.

"Yeah, I'm all right." answered Ron. He turned toward Neville, more to cover his surprise then anything.

"What was that Neville?" asked Ron angrily. Neville, who was bending down trying to retrieve his cat, looked around...

"My cat's gone mad..." said Neville, his cheeks turned red. Hermione looked reproachfully at Ron for being rude to Neville and bent to help retrieve the cat.

"What's all this fuss?" called McGonagall's from the front of the class. Making her way toward them, she comes to her own conclusion.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley.., detention tomorrow afternoon, my office," bellowed McGonagall.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry and Ron together.

"We get attacked by a mad cat and we get detention?" yelled Ron.

"Provoking a helpless animal is against school rules. Detention, my office, 8 o'clock; that's final," yelled McGonagall. Ron and Harry both stared at Neville and Hermione, hoping they would confess. Neville looked toward the floor and nervously twirled his wand; Hermione began to pack, not looking at them. The bell rang for the end of class. Everyone around them packed and left, but Harry and Ron just stood there in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" asked Ron as he looked after Hermione and Neville who exited the room.

"Get a move on boys, or it will be ten points from Gryffindor" called McGonagall.


	4. Chapter 4: Opportunity Gone

**Chapter 4: Opportunity Gone**

"That's not fair," frowned Ron as they made there way to potions. "Why didn't you take up for us Hermione?" Hermione who trailed behind them looked at Ron.

"What did you expect me to do? I didn't want Neville to get in trouble," said Hermione. They both looked at her with shocked disbelief.

"I can't believe that you would take Neville's side rather than ours. We are still friends right," asked Harry.

"Yes, we're still friends. I just thought that you would like time together… alone?" responded Hermione shyly. They looked confused at these words. They stopped outside Slughorn's classroom.

"But, we spend time together all the time. Why should we get detention to add to it?" asked Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but is interrupted. Malfoy and the rest of his cronies showed up.

"Well, well, well. It's Potter and his debutants," cracked Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson mirthfully laughed at this, flexing her fist at Hermione who smirked back at her.

"Shove it Malfoy," said Ron. Malfoy stepped closer to Ron followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Step any closer Malfoy, and I'll hex you into oblivion," threatened Harry. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it toward Malfoy's face.

"Is that a threat Potter?" asked Malfoy as he pulled his own wand from the inside of his robes.

"It is if you want to be!" added Harry. They glared at each other, but before Malfoy could react Slughorn walked up.

"What's this, wands away boys. Enter everyone, and take your seats. I have a very interesting class for you today." Harry pocketed his wand and followed Hermione and Ron into the class, his eyes were still on Malfoy. After everyone took there seats; again Hermione seating on the end, Slughorn stood in front of the class; complete glee on his face.

"Hello everyone; this will be a very interesting class today. We will be making veritaserum, the truth potion. It's very complex, but I know that everyone will be capable of making it for you all have made it through your O.W.Ls. The method is on the board, he waved his wand toward the board. "And the ingredients are in the cupboard. Have at it then!"

They spent the course of that class mixing and stirring the content of their cauldron. Multicolored fumes permeated the air. The bell rang for the end of class. Each person was given a dose of the potion to test on a fellow student to encounter the effects firsthand.

"Now the effect of this small dose will only last ten minutes, so be sure to get the required questions on the board answered before the potions wears off." Added Slughorn as the class exited.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" asked Ron. They entered the common room for their free period, and discussed who of the three of them would take the potion first.

"I think that it should be Harry," said Hermione. Harry looked at her in bewilderment.

"Why do I have to go first?" asked Harry. Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and waited for her to respond.

"I just thought that you would like to test it first, that's all. You know, get it out of the way."

"Yeah, that would be good, since I have quidditch practice tomorrow." Harry paused and Ron just nodded his head in agreement. As Harry made to get his books out of his bag, Hermione leaned toward Ron.

"You can question him if you want. I have arithmacy, so I won't have time," whispered Hermione in his ear. She waited for these words to seek in, and then smiled to herself. Ron didn't know what she played at, so he didn't respond, but reached into his bag for his transfiguration textbook.

"Can I use your lucky eraser Ron?" smiled Harry. Ron looked up, and then realized that Harry was talking to him.

"Ah, well, it wouldn't be lucky if everyone used it, right?" asked Ron. He knew very well that he didn't have a lucky eraser. He didn't need one. They couldn't erase ink after all. Hermione laughed at his side then disappeared behind a book.

"Yeah, but I think that you should share the luck, it couldn't hurt. These transfiguration questions are horrible." grinned Harry. Ron rummaged in his pocket for a while.

"Ah, I must have lost it again," said Ron; he smiled wickedly at Harry; who smiled back. Hermione just rolled her eyes at them and sat back for the show.

Harry threw a balled up piece of paper at Ron, which started a fierce paper ball fight throughout the common room.

"You guys are so childish," yelled Hermione as she covered her head for the third time to protect her head. "Well, I'm off to arithmacy." she called. They looked as Hermione left, and then finally decide to end the fierce paper ball fight.

"Ouch, I forfeit Harry," yelled Ron, as he cowered behind a table. "Stop hitting me…"

"I'm not hitting you Ron!" yelled Harry. Ron, who crouched on his knees behind a table, looked up and saw Harry who wasn't moving.

"What was that then?" asked Ron. In a distant corner he saw Peeves getting ready to aim again. Peeves laughed and lunged the last paper ball at him, before he floated up through the ceiling. Harry leaned over the sofa and laughed heartedly.

"That wasn't funny, damn Peeves…" yelled Ron as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Should we try that potion then?" asked Harry.

"Ah, yeah, if you want to." said Ron.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet so that we won't be overheard?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs. No one's up there, I think," said Ron. Harry nodded and they go up stairs. Ron sat on the bed and Harry dug in his bag for the vial of veritaserum. Harry sat on his bed took a small dose of it and paused to let the potion take effect.

"Okay, what is your name?" asked Ron as he looked at the list of questions. Harry's eyes glossed over and he answered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry, his voice was deep and somewhat slurred.

"What did you do yesterday?" asked Ron. Harry goes into full detail account of what he did yesterday, but Ron heard none of this. His mind began to race. He looked down the list and he saw that one of the questions, number nine was, "Who do you have a crush on?"

He didn't know why this bothered him. Obviously, Harry's answer would be Cho Chang, a girl that he had had a crush on since their third year, but some part of him wanted Harry to say his name. That's stupid, he thought. Why would he want Harry to have a crush on him? He didn't feel that way, and he was sure that Harry didn't either.

He continued to ask the questions, one after the other. Each answer seemed to last longer and longer. Finally he reached number nine. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Who do you have a crush… But it was too late; he could see that Harry was coming to. His eyes had lost that glazed over look, and he was now focusing in on Ron. At the same time Seamus along with Dean came through the door.

They stopped on the threshold of the open doorway, and stared at the scene before them. Ron realized that he was on his knees in front of Harry; something that seemed innocent at the time, but now seemed odd through the eyes of onlookers. He pushed back from Harry and looked around at them.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Seamus smiling. Ron stood and looked at Harry, his palms began to sweat.

"Naw, we were just doing homework," said Harry. Seamus and Dean came into the room and sat on their beds.

"You guys missed lunch..,'' said Dean.

"Ah, I'm not hungry anyway," added Harry and Ron together. Dean stood and grabbed his bag, Seamus followed suit.

"Well, we're off to class, you guys coming," asked Seamus?

"Yeah, in a bit," added Ron. Seamus and Dean left. Ron turned toward Harry.

"So, how was it," asked Ron.

"Weird actually, I can't remember a thing." Harry rubbed his eyes and stood to retrieve his bag.

"You coming," asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm coming," added Ron. Harry walked out but Ron sat on his bed. He felt angry with himself; anger that he didn't quite know what to do with. He grabbed his bag and followed after Harry.


	5. Chapter 5: Damn Neville!

**Chapter 5: Damn Neville**

After they attended the rest of their classes, Harry and Ron found themselves laughing in the common room. Hermione had just taken the truth potion and now recited her hate for Professor Trelawney.

"Her big ugly bifocals are like magnifying glasses used to study the dimensions of the universe," hissed Hermione. Harry and Ron, balled up on the floor, laughed. Ron actually started to cry. Harry tried to stand, but he fell over Ron's feet and landed on top of him. Ron's laughter abruptly stopped.

Ah, are you okay?" asked Ron as he tried to find a plausible reason to look so disoriented. Harry pushed himself off of him and sat on his knees in front of him.

"Ah, yeah," exclaimed Harry as he rubbed his ankle. He thanked God that that he hadn't twisted it. He pushed his hair from his eyes and studied Ron. He wondered what Ron was thinking. After one uncomfortable minute Ron spoke.

"Ah, well…that's good!" Ron reached out a hand and let it rest on Harry's. Harry looked at it and his first impulse was to take it, but he hesitated a moment too long and Ron moved it. He looked around Ron to the window. He stood and walked over to it. He hoped that he didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt.

Ron sat there in silence. What did he do that for? The look that Harry gave him was enough to make anyone kill themselves. Why did he have to make every moment uncomfortable between them. Was Hermione right? Did he like Harry? No, he was being silly. He decided to clean up the mess they had made to distract him.

Harry stood near the window. He watched as the owls flew around the owlery. He turned and looked back at Ron who he saw was cleaning the floor. He knew now that he liked Ron more than friends. The dream he had, had confirmed it. The dream hadn't made him sick like it should have if it had been anyone else. He had liked it; actually liked it. And just now, when Ron had placed his hand on his, he didn't push it off, but rather wanted to hold it. He had to tell him, but he didn't know how. He looked around just as Hermione was coming to.

Hermione looked around at the two of them. They were standing far apart and were tensely quiet, but came together when they saw that she looked at them.

"Ah, did I say something wrong?" she asked. They looked at her, and they both shook their heads. They glanced at each other, but turned away quickly, and Hermione noticed nervously. Harry looked at the clock; it read 10:05, he turned to face them.

"Well, it's late, so I'm going to bed," said Harry. He grabbed his bags and before leaving looked at Ron, then climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Hermione immediately grabbed Ron and pulled him down onto the sofa. She frowned at him for a minute and then asked…

"So, what happened? You two looked really nervous after I came to." Ron stared into the fire, his eyes glittered as he watched the flames dance. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know. We were laughing at you. Then…" he hesitated. Hermione saw that his face burned red under his freckles and that he was biting his lip like he always did when he was nervous. She turned toward him and propped one of her legs on the sofa.

"Ron, I'm not trying to be funny okay, but do you like Harry?" she asked. He looked sideways at her, opened his mouth, but closed it again, and turned away. He silence was enough to tell her the truth.

"Does Harry know?" she asked.

"I didn't say I liked him," bellowed Ron. He stood and looked down at her. "I'm tired of you accusing me of being gay, just shove off all right." With these words he left and didn't look back.

Hermione sat there in deep concentration. So she was right then. He did like Harry. She smiled to herself and vowed to find a way to help him with his crush. Who could help her? She made her way to her dormitory. She stood outside the boy' dormitory, but she couldn't hear anything, so she proceeded into her room.

Ron had entered the room to hear the snores of his roommates. As he made his way to his bed, a hand grabbed him from behind. He looked around and saw Harry. He was on his knees on his bed and his face was in half moonlight. Ron noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, having just undressed.

Harry stepped one leg from the bed and then the other and walked closer to Ron. His eyes focused on him. He whispered silently, as to not wake the others.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" asked Harry. His green eyes shimmered in the moonlight. Ron paused to watch the effect the lighting was having on his skin. Why did he keep noticing these things?

"Umm…well?" said Ron. His mind is full of indecision. He words won't come.

"No," said Ron. He balled his hands into fist behind him. Harry stepped back. And a look of disappointment crossed his face. Ron noticed, and something occurred to him. Harry did like him, because why would he look disappointed at this news. He opened his mouth to confess, but Harry turned and climbed into bed.

"Um, well goodnight then, I guess," said Harry bitterly. Ron stood there unmoving; his legs felt like jelly, weak and trembling. He was going to tell him.

"Harry I.." but at this moment Neville called out in his sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't do my homework Professor Snape..." said Neville with a tremble in his voice. Harry looked around at him, then back at Ron; they both started to laugh.

"Well, goodnight," added Harry. He turned on his side, and feigned sleep. Ron turned and undressed and got into bed feeling more disappointed than he felt he earlier.


	6. Chapter 6: Lose

**Chapter 6: Lose**

"Ron, what are you doing," asked Harry, he sped toward him during the Gryffindor quidditch practice. Ron, had just thrown the quaffle so hard to Ginny, that it slipped past her outstretched hands and collided with the side of her face. She fell side ways off her broom and almost fell off, but is caught by a beater. Ron looked around at Harry; his face turned a deep scarlet.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," yelled Ron. Harry shook his head and descended to check on Ginny.

"Are you okay," asked Harry. Ginny rubbed her bruised cheek and shook her head as he stared up at Ron, who landed beside her.

"You stupid git," yelled Ginny. "I can't play anymore Harry, my head hurts," Harry looked after her as she left followed by the rest of the team. Harry turned and looked at Ron, who stared at the grass.

"I didn't mean to hit her, you know that Harry?" asked Ron. Harry looked at him and nodded. "It was an accident, I was nervous," added Ron.

"I know, come on, let's go. Can't practice without the team can we?" Harry shouldered his Firebolt and began to walk up to the castle. Ron followed a few steps behind him. They walked in silence for a while. Harry was having a fight within himself. He wanted to confess what he felt to Ron, so this was the time. He stopped walking and turned toward Ron

"About last night, I…" he paused and looked off in the direction of the forest. Ron looked to the forest as well.

"Do you know what I mean…" asked Harry. Ron looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Umm, not really?" responded Ron. This was it. Harry was going to tell him. He waited.

Harry hesitated. Did Ron really not know, or was he playing with him? Maybe Ron didn't catch his drift because Ron didn't feel that way toward him. Did he really want to come out his way?

"Um, never mind," he said and started walking back to the castle. Ron stared after him in disbelief, but followed him.

They met up with Hermione for dinner. She was deep in conversation with Ginny, but when they approached they stopped talking and looked at Ron.

"Wow, this food smells really good," commented Harry as he took his seat next to Hermione. Ron sat across from him, beside Ginny.

"Yeah, those house elves are really doing it up today," added Ron. Hermione frowned.

"You have that detention today remember?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we can't forget, you are the reason we got it," retorted Harry.

"I am not, you provoked that cat."

"Yeah, and Harry can walk on water," yelled Ron. "You know very well that Neville scared that cat!" he screamed." Hermione looked toward Ginny and Ginny rounded on him"

"You stupid git, she was joking with you," yelled Ginny. Ron glared back at her.

"Well, that's a dumb way to make a joke, and who are you calling a stupid git?" Ginny and Hermione laughed, but Harry and Ron continued to frown.

Ginny leaned in toward Ron, and whispered in his ear. "I know about you and Harry." Ron froze, and his face paled, but he quickly recovered.

"What about me and Harry?"

"I know you like him, Hermione told me. I didn't know you were gay." Snickered Ginny

"I'm not gay, you git. Hermione, what have you been telling people." Hermione looked his way.

"I thought I could tell Ginny, she is your sister." Ginny bent over the table in a fit of laughter. Ron's face burned hot as he grimaced at Hermione. His eyes caught those of Harry, and he felt his stomach drop. Harry looked at him, but his face was blank.

'"My brother's a queer!" laughed Ginny quietly. She punched him in the arm as she continued to laugh.

"Oops, I don't want to hurt the fancy boy!" bellowed Ginny. Hermione laughed along with her. Ron stood up and left the table. They stopped laughing and look after him.

"You're such a bitch, do you know that Ginny," yelled Harry as he glared at Hermione. He stood and left the table. He ignored the sly look that Malfoy, from the slytherin table, threw at him. He could feel the eyes of other onlookers on him as he exited.

He caught up with Ron as he was about to enter the common room. He grabbed him from behind.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ron leaned against the wall, a tear slid down his face.

"No, I'm not okay. I hate Hermione. I'm never talking to her again!" he yelled.

"It's true then?" asked Harry. His heart beat pounded in his ears. He crossed his fingers behind him. Ron rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He had to tell him, he had no other way out.

He nodded.

Harry's heart leapt. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Ron crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He couldn't help but feel relief that Harry was taking this so well.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't even tell Hermione. She came up with it on her own and told Ginny," he answered. He stopped talking and looked at Harry. He wished that he would say something. He didn't say anything though, but smiled instead. Ron was shocked.

"Why are you smiling," he asked.

"Because I've been waiting for you to say this since last year," he said.

"What…you're gay too?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"Don't play with me Harry!" said Ron.

"I'm not playing, it true. I didn't accept it till I had that dream the other night." Ron thought back and he remembered what Harry had looked like when he had woke up and saw him standing there, holding his hand. He smiled.

"You were calling my name before you woke up," said Ron as he grinned. Harry's face burned red with embarrassment. They both laughed at this.

"The only thing that we can wish for is that Malfoy doesn't find out," Said Ron. Harry told him that Malfoy may have overheard Ginny before they left the great hall.

"He was looking at me when I left," concluded Harry.

"Well, he's probably making songs about me at this moment," bellowed Ron.

"Yeah, maybe "Weasley is a Gay King, or "Weasley is a Fudgepacker." They laughed at this. Ron feels instantly better.

"Hashjolliper" The fat lady's portrait opened for them and they stepped through. The common room was empty. Harry led Ron to the red sofa in front of the blazing fire and they sat. Ron stared into the fire deep in thought. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad, now that Harry was on his side, he thought. He looked up at Harry and reached his hand out to hold his. Harry grabbed it

"What now," asked Harry?

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not talking to Hermione again," added Ron. He glanced down at his hand, his fingers where intertwined with Harry's.

"Does this seem as weird to you as it does to me?" asked Ron. Harry pondered for a moment and then he replied.

"A little, but we will eventually get use to it. I mean, we have all the time in the world."

"Do you think everyone heard?" asked Ron.

"No, maybe just people near us…maybe Neville," said Harry. Ron frowned. "Well, we better get that homework out of the way. What time is it?" added Ron. He glanced down at Harry's watch and read 7:59.

"Damn, were late for detention!" They stood and ran toward the portrait hole. At the same time Hermione followed by Ginny walked up. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, tears were in her eyes, but they ignored her. Ron threw her an angry grin and side- stepping them, they hurried off to McGonagall's office.

"My hands are killing me" complained Ron as they climbed into the stairs to the boy's dormitory; having had to clean the transfiguration classroom without magic for the last three hours. Harry popped his knuckles and moaned with pain.

"Does she ever clean that room, there was cat dung everywhere?" Harry asked. Should we take our chances and go take a bath or wait till the morning. I stink."

"Filch might give us detention if he caught us out this late. I really need a bath though. The prefect's bathrooms should be safe." Added Ron.

"I can get the invisibility cloak," responded Harry. "I don't know if we can both fit under it though."

"Yeah, get the cloak, I'll get our robes," said Ron. They entered the dormitory and the snores of the other boys reached them. Harry retrieved his cloak and Ron snatched their robes off of their hangers. They descended the staircase and were about to exit when they hear a "hum humph" from behind them. They turned and spotted Hermione.

"What do you want?" groaned Ron. Hermione glanced at Harry.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for outing you like that to Ginny. I didn't know that she would react that way." Her eyes filled with tears at these words but Ron felt no remorse.

"You assumed that I was gay, and started rumors to Ginny, the known gossip queen, and who knows who else," yelled Ron. Hermione looked at Harry for support.

"You were wrong Hermione." He stopped at this and continued to frown at her.

"I'm sorry…" yearned Hermione. "But, you are gay right?" she asked.

"No!" he yelled.

He turned and left the common room. Hermione grabbed Harry hand and pleaded to him to make Ron understand. Harry shook his head and pulled away from her.

"Harry…!" she yelled after him as he left the common room. The portrait door closed behind him, and Hermione stood there in silence, having lost her two best friends.


	7. Chapter 7: When an Opportunity Dawns

**Chapter 7: When an Opportunity Dawns**

After they successfully sneaked in the prefect's bathroom, Ron and Harry stood looking down in the tub. Were they going to bathe together?

"Do you mind…," asked Harry? Ron squeezed his hand into a fist. Of course he didn't mind. This was the main reason for wanting to bathe tonight. He leaned his head to the side and raised his shoulders to consent. Harry turned as Ron climbed into the bath, then he joined him, on the opposite ends of the tub. Ron leaned his head back on the side of the tub and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say. This was the first time that he had taken a bath with Harry and he couldn't think of anything intelligible to say. The confrontation with Hermione was still foremost in his mind and he could tell that Harry wanted to talk about it for Harry's eyes kept darting his way in nervous glances. He sat up and looked at Harry.

"I meant what I said. She was wrong Harry," said Ron. Harry paused then moved toward Ron. Harry hadn't been thinking about this, but decided to respond anyway.

"I know what she did was wrong, but she made a mistake. We all make mistakes Ron." Ron closed his eyes in frustration and took a deep breathe. His mind wondered from the topic of Hermione to the uncomfortable tension there in the tub.

"Let's not talk about this right now, okay?" asked Ron. Ron pulled around to look up at Harry.

"Later then?" asked Harry. Ron nodded and reached for the soap. He saw that Harry gazed followed the soap as he lathered his blue sponge.

"Are you as uncomfortable as I am about this," asked Harry. Ron stopped and smiled.

"A little, but we have to get this over with, or we'll be caught be Filch." Harry saw the possibility of this, so he reached for his own sponge and started washing.

Ron was subconsciously washing his arm, but his thoughts were focused on Harry. He had never noticed how muscular he really was. His back muscles flexed in the dim light of the room. He watched the trails of water run down the length of his body, his neck, and then his chest. His body was beginning to heat. His breath caught in his throat as he observed Harry hands run through his hair.

Harry's eyes here closed but he knew that Ron watched him. It pleased him to know that the mere sight of him made Ron react this way. He lowered his body into the water, completely submerging himself, and when he came up moments later, it was to Ron standing very close to him. Ron stood slightly taller then him so he looked down on him. His gaze was piercing and demanding.

Harry opened his mouth to draw attention to the closeness, but his mouth was attacked hungrily by Ron's. He caught a small yell of shock in his throat, and his body tensed. Ron was kissing him and he actually liked it. Ron's tongue played between his lips, demanding him to open his, and he obeyed greedily. Their mouths were hot and wet. The water from his face dripped down the side of his face. He took no notice to this though. All his attention was focused on the domineering kiss between them; their first kiss. It felt so right. When he drew breathe, Ron took breathe too, but just as quickly feasted on his neck. This was going too fast. He couldn't handle it. He pulled away

"Let's slow down," whispered Harry. Ron opened his mouth to respond when a girly giggle reached his ears. They looked around and spotted Moaning Myrtle floating a few inches from the ground behind them. She covered her mouth to stifle her high-pitched giggles. They hurriedly pushed back from each other; their faces burned with embarrassment.

"I see you haven't given up spying on people Myrtle," said Harry angrily.

"And a good thing I didn't or I would have missed this midnight rendezvous." Smirked Myrtle. Her fingers twisted with the prospects of conniving destruction. Ron pulled pink bubbles toward him and sunk lower into the water.

"Ooh, are you two dating or something." Asked Myrtle as her smile was replaced with a grimace. She floated around to Ron and examined him from behind.

"You picked this over me," she screamed pointing at Ron's back, making angry attempts to poke him in his head, but only achieved the effect of sending icy chills through his body.

"Myrtle go away," yelled Harry, but this only made her angry and she started to scream even louder.

"I thought you liked me Harry, but now I see you do not. If you can't be with me then you can't be with him and I'm guessing Filch doesn't know about this little get together. I'll just go wake him up. I'm sure he would like to be here." She said all this very quickly

"No…!" yelled Harry and Ron together. But she ignored them and zoomed through the faucet. They could hear her as she screamed for Filch, eventually her voice disappeared. They looked at each other and they scrambled to get out of the bathroom before Filch could catch them. Harry checked to see that the coast was clear then they both hid under the invisibility cloak and raced to make it to their common room.

"We must catch them Mrs. Norris. It's our chance to throw these sneaky hooligans from the school at last," whispered Filch to his cat. He passed just behind Harry and Ron as they climbed the stairs to the eighth floor. They go unnoticed though, and they proceeded to theircommon room. When they are just outside there common room Harry pulled the cloak off and gave the password to the sleepy Fat Lady. They clambered through the door and then run upstairs to the dormitory.

"That was close," whispered Ron as he pulled on his pajamas. Harry nodded and got into bed. Ron sat on Harry bed and smiled down at him. "It was worth it though." He added. Harry looked around at the other boys to make sure that they were fast asleep.

"Yeah, it was…" whispered Harry. He sat up a little and kissed Ron on the cheek and then the lips. Neville snorted from across the room, making them both jump. They laughed quietly to themselves.

"Night" said Harry to Ron who climbed into bed.

"Night" said Ron.

Ron turned onto his side and closed his eyes. His stomach ached with impatience of the missed opportunity. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Harry, and odder than that was that Harry let him. Harry did pull away though, he thought. He knew that he has moved pretty fast for the both of them, but he couldn't control what he had as he had stood there and watched him completely naked and radiating. He reached into his pants and felt the erection that was still there, ever present since the kiss. He had to relieve himself. He stroked himself as he imagined how Harry's erection felt against him. With each stroke the pressure lessened. He moaned to himself as he came. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Gossip

**Chapter 8: Gossip**

The next morning, there was a huge uproar. Harry and Ron along with the rest of the boys were awakened to screams coming from the girl's dormitories. They all got up and rushed to the common room and joined a queue of boys and some girls staring up the flight of stairs, toward the girl's dormitory. A lot of "You bitch," and "You stupid slut," were being thrown back and forth from the room. To add to the uproar, there were sounds of broken glass. Everyone looked around at each other, bewildered. Finally, Parvati Patil descended the stairs. She stopped and looked around at everyone as questions were thrown her way. She brushed them all away and when she spotted Ron and Harry, she made her way toward. She stopped in front them, smirked and then waited till everyone's eyes were on her and the noise had died down, well at least downstairs.

"It's about you two, you know!" she sniggered. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and when they still looked perplexed, she added.

"It's Hermione and Ginny. They're at each other throats up there. Something about "You lost me my friends you bitch, and I will kill you, you stupid slut." She concluded with a malicious grin on her face, and walked away. She turned and went to fill everyone else in about what was going on. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Do you want to go stop them?" asked Harry. Ron thought for a while, and then grinned to himself.

"No, let's let them fight for a while."

For the next fifteen minutes Harry and Ron played wizards chess, and tried all the while to block out the obvious signs that something was being broken and that punches were being thrown.

"I can't take this anymore Ron," yelled Harry. Ron opened his mouth to tell him that it wasn't there fight to stop, when Harry interrupted him.

"What is everyone looking at?" asked Harry. Ron frowned over his shoulder and realized that several people were looking their way. They didn't show signs of amusement though, but rather confusion as they stared boldly at the two of them. Ron shrugged and turned his attention back to the game, but when Harry didn't take his turn, he couldn't avoid it any longer.

There was a group of third year girls huddled in a corner whispering to each other, their heads were close together. There were other pairings around the room, but these were not as obvious. People passed notes to each other very discreetly. There were silent giggles coming from every direction, and they all were pointed toward them. Harry leaned his head to the side to acknowledge Lavender as she veered from her group and came toward them. Everyone in the room watched her. She sat on Ron's right and grinned at him.

"Ginny's up there throwing some real accusations around!" she said.

"What kind of accusations," asked Ron? He felt a hand squeeze on his thigh. It was Lavender's He moved her hand, but she quickly replaced it, and squeezed again.

"She's saying that you are gay. I don't believe her though; no one does; unless it's true?" She paused at these final words, and raised her eyebrows in a mysterious way. Every conversation in the room seemed to abate. Even the noise up stairs stopped. Ron looked at her in what he hoped was a pissed off way.

"She's lying, and if you all believe her…" he looked around at the entire room, "then you can all go to hell," he yelled. He gathered his chess board and stormed off to the boy's dormitory. Lavender instead turned on Harry.

"So, she's lying," she asked?

"Yeah, she's lying!"

"Then why is Ginny yelling at Hermione for telling her in the first place," asked Lavender? Harry thought around for a good way to answer this without confirming anything. He paused too long and Lavender went on.

"So, she is right, Ron is gay?"

"No, he's not gay. Hermione thought that he was, so she started a rumor by telling Ginny and Ginny is telling everyone else… but, he's not, he added unconvincingly.

Lavender raised her eyebrows and while he wasn't looking, she nodded confirmation to Parvati, who climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"So you think that Hermione is a gossipy slut and a stuck up bitch? Well, that's what you called her in the great hall?" she asked.

"I was talking about Ginny, and yeah, she was wrong for what she did."

"Okay," called Lavender meekly. She stood up and walked back to her group.

Harry looked after her. She hadn't seemed very convinced of what he told her. He hoped that she wouldn't do anything to make the situation worse.

Up in the boy's dormitory, Parvati knocked and entered the room, to see that Ron was lying on his bed on his stomach. Tears streamed down his face and when he saw her, he wiped them away. She sat on the foot of his bed and patted him on the leg. He moved them, then sat up and looked at her.

"What the hell do you want," he demanded. She had come up to try and goad him into confirming his homosexuality, but at the sight of him crying she didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to know if you were okay?" she asked.

"Why do you care if I'm okay or not? Are you going to go tell all your little giggly friends that I'm a crybaby next?" he yelled. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "My giggly little friends, huh? She thought; but she did nothing, just sat there in silence.

"If it's not true, then what are you getting all worked up about?" she snapped.

"How would you feel if everyone accused you of being gay in front of the whole common room?" he snapped back. She pondered this for a while. She would probably drop out of school, or kill herself from the humiliation. She didn't tell him this though.

"Is Harry gay then?" she asked for a change of subject, it was an open opportunity after all. These were the wrong words, for he grabbed her, snatched her off the bed and threw her out the room. She landed on the floor in a heap, the only thing hurt being her gossipy ego.

"You stupid bitch! Stay out of my room!" he yelled. He slammed the door in her face. She stood up and brushed her skirt and shirt off. She caught her profile in a mirror, so she stopped and fixed her hair before she descended the stairs and crossed to her group of smiling friends.

"So, what did he say?" they all asked. She paused and looked toward Harry, who made his way upstairs.

"He's not gay, but Harry definitely is," she laughed.


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

**Chapter 9: Realizations**

Hermione gathered and carried all of her stuff from one dorm to another. She couldn't spend another hour with Ginny present. After their fight, Ginny had stormed off and she was left with a black eye, a busted lip, and a hurt ego. Ginny had kicked her ass twice before storming out.

Hermione knew she had been wrong to blame Ginny for her indiscretion. What did she think? She knew that Ginny couldn't keep secrets before she told her, and yet she had blamed Ginny for gossiping about something that she didn't know for sure was a fact, but which she confessed anyway. After a trip to Madame Pomfrey for a healing charm, Madame Pomfrey hoped that it would heal the scaring, though it was very doubtful, she labored back and forth to the room next to hers, levitating and carrying her personal objects.

She was now in a room with three first years whom she didn't know. They threw her furtive glances every time she entered and exited the room; neither one of them offered to help. After her last trip she finally settled in her room with all her stuff lying on the floor. She was too tired to organize it.

She glanced at the clock and it read 12:58 pm. She had a lot of homework to finish and she needed to visit the library to do some research. She gathered her book bag and left the room, and before she closed the door she heard the eager whispers of her talkative roommates erupt. She closed the door and frowned to herself. Everyone thought she was the bad guy. And in a way she was. She had never been wrong about anything, and this had to be the first. Why did she assume that Ron was gay? He had told her repeatedly that he wasn't, yet she ignored him. She entered the common room, and saw that Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, and Katie were huddled together. She was about to leave the room, when they swarmed around her.

"Hermione, wait up. We need to talk to you!" they chorused. She turned on the spot and glared at them.

"What?" she asked. Lavender grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the sofa. She pushed her down into it, and they all positioned themselves around her.

"Have you spoken to Harry or Ron lately?" Parvati asked. Hermione thought this an odd question for everyone knew that they were no longer talking.

"No!" she replied. They all looked around at each other, and some unspoken language passed between them.

"I just talked to Harry," said Lavender. Hermione wandered why she was telling her this.

"Okay, and your point is?" she asked.

"He told me that you guys weren't talking anymore. So, I asked him to explain why, and he said that you are a gossipy slut and a stuck up bitch!" She paused after this to let the words sink in. Hermione looked at her in amazement and her eyes started to tear up. The girls took this opportunity to comfort her.

"Did he really say that?" Hermione asked. All four girls nodded in unison.

"It's okay though, because you're better off without him. You should move on," said Katie.

Hermione didn't want to hear this. She pushed them all way from her and stormed out of the common room. She couldn't believe that Harry would say something like that about her. Hot tears streamed from her eyes and own her face, and she let them. What did she do to him that would make him hate her so much? She thought that of all people, Harry would not have taken sides. She guessed that she didn't know him as well as she thought. She whipped the tears away from her cheeks and proceeded to the library.

Lavender and her group of girls screamed with delight after Hermione left the room. They had succeeded in making the situation between the Potter clan more difficult.

"Did he really say that about her?" asked Katie. Lavender smirked.

"Well, something like that…" she replied. "Actually he told me he was talking to Ginny, but who cares?"

"What happened to you Parvati?" asked Angelina. Parvati was pulling some straw and paper out of her hair. She looked up at them all.

"Ron shoved me out of his room. He's so mean," she said.

"Yeah, but so damn hot!" added Lavender. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So let's get this straight. He told you that Potter was gay, right?" asked Lavender.

Parvati thought back, and smiled to herself. "Well, not exactly. When I asked if Harry was gay, he called me a stupid bitch and pushed me from the room!" she concluded.

They all looked at her.

"Well, who cares if he is gay or not? I'll just assume he is," said Lavender. "It makes my life easier. What's hotter than Ron banging Potter?" she asked. They all looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Potter banging Malfoy, duh!" she added. "You guys are so dense."

They all looked at each other and threw each other that "she's- such –a- bitch" look, then laughed about two minutes too late. Lavender cursed herself for being seen in their company and suggested that they go spy on Malfoy. They all agreed, so they left the common room.

Harry sat on Ron's bed and was holding Ron in his arms. He let him get all his frustrated tears out before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm a little better. Parvati came up and accused you of being gay; so I pushed her out the room," he laughed.

"Yeah, I saw her. She had straw and paper in her hair. I wondered what was up?" added Harry. Ron laughed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. If he had to be with anyone right now, Harry would be who he would pick. He closed his eyes to rest them. Harry kissed him on the top of his head, and then rested his head on his.

"I'm so tired of the attention being on us," Ron whispered. "It would be good if it was admiration or something, but this plain sucks." Harry sat up and turned Ron around to face him.

"Stop thinking about it, okay. No one knows our secret, they just think they do," said Harry as he rubbed Ron's cheek.

"They aren't even accusing you of being gay, just me. We should come out to stop all this gossip," said Ron. Harry thought about this for a moment then he agreed. He seemed rather nervous when he answered.

"Tomorrow we'll come out okay; if that'll make you feel better." Ron smiled and leaned in for a kiss at the same moment that Seamus walked in. Seamus was struck dumb. Was Ron about to kiss Harry?

"What in the world," he yelled out.

Ron pulled back and looked around at him; Harry stood up and looked between Ron and Seamus. Ron was about to explain, when he was punched hard in the face. He reached a hand up to cover the spot where the fist had collided, when he realized that Harry was the one who had hit him. He was stunned.

"I'm not a queer, "yelled Harry; whose eyes darted nervously from Seamus to Ron. He pushed Ron to the floor and left the room running. Seamus looked after him, and then spun around to look at Ron, who still lay on the floor.

"So, you are a fag?" he yelled as he started to laugh. Ron didn't know what to say. He couldn't get pass what had just happened. Seamus had left the room, and Ron was thrown in complete darkness. Harry had hit him; but why? The only thing that came to mind was that he didn't want people to know that he was gay. But, he had said he would come out. Had he been joking and just saying that so that Ron would feel better. He hated Harry then, he would never trust him again. He got off the floor and stood up; his body trembled and his head rung. He reached around to the back of his head and he felt something wet. He pulled his hand back and saw blood there. He turned to the side table; there was blood there too on the pointed edge. Oh God, he thought. His eyes were getting heavy and his legs were getting weak. He tried to call out, but no sound escaped him. All he could see was pure blackness before his body collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10: Distressed in the Ward

**Chapter 10: Distressed in the Ward**

Ron didn't know how long he laid there on the floor, but when he finally came to he was in the hospital wing surrounded by McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and…

"Malfoy?" he thought.

Malfoy stood at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed. He had specks of blood on his arms, Ron saw. Ron watched him and realized that Malfoy was following every word Madame Pomfrey was saying and he looked concerned. Ron closed his eyes again and tried to listen to what they were saying about him.

"It seems that he hit his head," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Did me fall or did someone…" Professor McGonagall paused and didn't finish, but Ron knew what she was about to ask; had someone done this to him.

"I don't quite know. Mr. Malfoy found him in the hallway and he brought him here" said Madame Pomfrey.

Ron's heart dropped. Malfoy had found him; he helped him? He thought. He held his breathe and waited for Malfoy's response.

"I was on my way to my dorm when I saw him lying on the ground wrapped in a sheet. He was bleeding from the head, so I brought him here," he concluded. "Can I go now?" he asked.

"No, you can not. Did you see who put him there?" McGonagall asked. There was a silence and Ron assumed that Malfoy had shaken his head. There was some quiet muttering before everyone left the room. Ron could hear the door close with a thunk.

Ron opened his eyes and looked toward the door. He could hear Madame Pomfrey moving around in her office. He reached around to grab his watch from the side table. It read 10:00 pm. He sat it back on the table and then lay back down. If he was right, he had been out since eight. That was two hours that he had laid in the hall before anyone had come across him. Deep down he knew that it was Harry who had put him there. This thought made him hate him more. He had thought that Harry wanted to go through this together, but all the while he had been planning to out him instead and then turn on him. It didn't seem right. Harry would never do that. Why would Seamus coming in the room scare him so much? They could have taken him and threatened to curse him if he told anyone what he had seen. But no, Harry had decided it was too risky a chance so instead he pretending he was being harassed by Ron. Ron rubbed his temple for his head still ached. He couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and looked his way. He hurriedly closed his eyes because he didn't feel like being questioned right now. She turned the light off in the ward and proceeded into her bedroom. Ron turned onto his side, and tried to rid his mind of all negative thought; yet one question remained. Why did Malfoy help him?

"Turn over Weasley," called a shrieking cry overhead. Ron eyes flashed open as he was shaken back and forth. He pulled his face from his pillow and turned onto his side to see an irritated Madame Pomfrey standing over him, her pudgy arms crossed over her voluptuous, bulging breast. He turned completely onto his back and sat up. He opened his mouth to complain about being waken up this early, but before he could get a word out she grabbed his head forcefully and began to unwrap the bandaging, making the top half of his body circle with her.

"Could you stop, damn it!" he yelled. She grimaced down at him.

"These dressings should have been removed an hour ago," she protested. She pulled a huge lock of his hair as she unwind the bandages, and he yelled out in pain and started pushing her away, which just added to him almost toppling from the bed, but she caught him and pushed him back onto it.

"Silly boy, sit still, or I'll never finish this!" He crossed his arms in frustration and waited silently till she replaced the bandages again.

"There you go silly boy. You have a visitor." She looked around and motioned for someone to come forward. Ron couldn't see around her, so he couldn't see who it was. He hoped it was Harry. He really wanted to kick his a..

It was Neville.

He carried a potted plant in his trembling hands. He placed it on the table next to Ron's watch the sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Ron waited until his heart stopped racing from his anger at thinking it was Harry, and then he turned to face Neville.

"Umm yeah, I'm all right."

Neville sat tapping his feet on the floor and he just nodded his head. His eyes darted back and forth from Ron to his own hands. Ron watched him with amusement before he prodded him in the arm to make him speak.

"I saw Seamus and Dean when they took you from the room," whispered Neville nervously as he glanced around nervously, as if someone else was listening. Ron balled up his fist with anger and then punched his bed in fury.

"Was Harry with them?" he asked.

"Why would Harry be with them?" Neville questioned.

"He's the reason I'm here in the first place," hissed Ron. Neville looked confused and Ron realized that Neville didn't know anything.

"I'm gay," he confessed. Neville's mouth fell open, but as quickly closed. The initial shock disappeared to be replaced by yet more confusion.

"Seamus walked in as I was about to ki.., "he paused. He didn't know why he hesitated. It wasn't as if he still wanted to keep Harry's secret.

"As I was about to kiss Harry. I guess Harry didn't want Seamus to know that he was gay because be punched me in my face, called me a fag, pushed me on the floor and ran from the room." He stopped and looked off into the distance but really didn't see anything.

Neville scooted his chair closer to the bed and reached a hand out to hold Ron's. Ron was taken aback by this weird gesture of caring. He usually would have thought this sweet, but now, after all that had happened, he couldn't trust anyone. He pulled his hand back and pulled the blanket more securely over him. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'll see you when you get out of here," said Neville. Ron could tell that he was hurt. He stood and crossed over to the door, paused then looked back, after a small moment, he left.

Ron lay back down. His stomach was in knots again. He couldn't get the image of Neville's expression when he pulled away out of his head. He knew he had been wrong to have pushed Neville away like that. He had just wanted to make him feel better, and he had rejected him without a thought. He balled himself into fetal position and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to forget everything so badly, but his mind wouldn't let him. When Madame Pomfrey came to give him breakfast, he pretended to be asleep. He went on like this until the next day when he was discharged from the ward. He couldn't continue; he had to do something to release his stress.


	11. Chapter 11: A Friendly Notion

**Chapter 11: A Friendly Notion**

After leaving the ward, Ron proceeded to the great hall for breakfast, he was starving. He paused outside the doors, standing out of view, and he could see that Harry, Seamus and Dean, were all sitting next to each other deep in conversation. They seemed to be laughing about something very funny. Ron could guess who the joke was about and automatically anger started to build up. He also saw that Hermione was sitting with Parvati, Lavender, Katie and Angelina. Since when were they friends?

His stomach gave a nasty grumble and he pressed his hand over it. He really needed something to eat before he passed out from lack of nutrition. He didn't want to be stared at though. He could guess that everyone knew about him being gay by now, and this only made him want to avoid entering more. His stomach grumbled again in protest, and he knew he couldn't avoid eating any longer. He took a deep breath and walked forward into the great hall.

Just as he presumed, every head turned his way. The hall was thrown into a deafening silence. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the amount of tension his mere presence bestowed on the place. He looked around for a place to sit and he saw that Neville was motioning him over, though to get to him, he had to pass Harry, Hermione and their gang of friends. He continued forward keeping his eyes forward, completely focusing on his destination. As he passed Hermione, Lavender glared up at him followed by the rest of her gang. Hermione tried to catch his eye, but he avoided her gaze and pushed on pass. Harry and his gang weren't as easy to ignore. Seamus turned around before he passed and started mimicking kissing faces toward him. As he passed, he heard the jeering remarks Fag and Queer, followed by muffled laughter. Ron balled his fist up in pent up fury an irritation. His eyes briefly closed as he exhaled deeply. It seemed like forever before he reached Neville, who scooted over to give him a place to sit. He stepped over the bench and sat. Instantly everyone entered into hushed conversations with each other and the silence was permeated not only with whispers but fierce glances his way.

Neville glimpsed over at him and saw that Ron looked weak. He had bags under his eyes that he presumed were from lack of sleep. He grabbed a bowl of sausage and eggs, and pushed them over to him. One of the bowls hit Ron's hands so he grabbed it subconsciously, piling its contents onto his plate. His ears were buzzing from all the hissing going on around him. He couldn't take it anymore. His hands started trembling and he dropped the bowl of eggs. He cursed himself under his breath. Neville pulled out his wand to clean up the mess, but Ron held out a hand to stop him. No matter how nice Neville was to him, Ron didn't want to be set on fire no matter how depressed he felt right now. He cleared it up and raised a sausage to his mouth to eat. There was laughter at this, and he realized the joke. He dropped the sausage from his hands and turned to the source of the laughter.

It was Harry, Seamus, and Dean, and they weren't trying to hide their laughter. He couldn't do this any longer. He dropped his fork on his plate and the sound it made, made Neville jump. Ron stood up and left the table. Neville dropped his food and followed him at a half run.

Laughter followed there departure as catcalls of "Ron is a fudge packer" rung through the air, directed by a smug Seamus and sung by an overdramatic Dean, and an ever –so- willing Harry.

Ron didn't stop walking until he reached the safety of the empty common room. Neville clambered through a few seconds later. He stopped in fear at the sight of Ron. Ron's eyes were blazing. He was out of breath, but he was still moving; pacing back and forth across the floor until he stopped. Neville looked around at what had stopped him.

It was Ron's stuff scattered carelessly on the common room floor. His possessions were broken. His broom, which he had gotten as a present from his mother for being made a prefect, was in ten pieces scattered throughout the room. All of his robes were ripped and all the family pictures from home had graffiti on them. Words like fudge packer, queer, and fag covered them. Ron stood there in shock, his body unmoving, he felt helpless, limp, and distraught. Neville shook his head in revulsion and crossed over to him and stood beside him. After a moment, he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron let it rest for a while, but then resentment got the better of him. He turned and pushed Neville to the floor. Neville fell back against the sofa where he laid in fetal position; hurt. Ron heaved in deep, forced breaths. His mind was spinning. He grabbed for the nearest photo with the word FAG written across the top. He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead to it, feeling its coolness. He flung it to the wall where is crashed and fell to the ground, the glass shattering into millions of pieces. He picked up another photo and pulled his arm back to throw it but was stopped by Neville who grabbed his hand from behind.

"STOP IT," he yelled. He pulled the photo from his hands and dropped it to the ground. Ron looked as if he wanted to hit Neville, but instead dropped to the floor onto his knees. He tried to fight back the tears, but they shed in streams down his face. Neville dropped down beside him and put an arm around him. Ron leaned his head on Neville's shoulder, and he squeezed his eyes close to stop his tears. Neville rubbed his arm to comfort him, and after a moment Ron's tears began to lessen. Ron raised his head and looked into Neville's eyes. He smirked.

"Thanks…" he said. Neville shook his head.

"It was nothing, I could see that you needed someone," added Neville. "They shouldn't have done what they did to you." Ron looked around toward his destroyed things. He shook his head in disgust and looked back to Neville.

"Are you okay?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, I'm all right," whispered Ron as he hung his head forward. Neville rested his head on the top of his, and reached his hand to rub the hairs on the back of Ron's neck. Ron closed his eyes. His anger was momentarily stopped by this kind show of affection. How could someone be so nice? He thought. He could feel Neville's warm breath on his face, it smelled peppermint. He smiled to himself. He leaned his head up slightly and looked into the bright brown eyes of Neville. Their faces were inches from each other. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Neville's. Neville exhaled and sat a little straighter as his hands fell down to his side. Ron leaned forward sending Neville back onto his elbows. He placed one hand on either side of him, his breathing quickened as he kissed Neville deeply, eagerly, forcefully. Neville placed one hand between them and pushed Ron back, breaking the kiss. Neville rubbed a hand over his mouth, feeling the heat there; a heat that was quickly fading. Ron waited, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Say anything, he thought; anything.

"I'm…I'm not gay," he said softly, he looked sorry.

Ron sat back. What? He thought. This couldn't be happening to him. But, Neville had kissed him, right?

"WHAT!" he yelled. Neville crawled back, and away from him. He looked frightened.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Ron ran his hand threw his hair. What had just happened? He couldn't deal with this anymore. He had to get away. He stood up and made toward the door. Neville stood and pulled him around to face him.

"Don't go," he pleaded.

Ron snatched away. He saw that Neville was almost in tears. He felt sorry for him. He grabbed Neville's hands.

"I need to get away from here. I'm not angry with you…okay!" He squeezed his hands in earnest. He then turned and left the room.

Neville stood there in silence. He rubbed a finger across his lips and looked toward the door. Shaking his head, he walked toward the stairs and up to his dormitory.


	12. Chapter 12: Emotional

**Chapter 12: Emotional**

Lavender and her gang along with Hermione, were sitting at the Gryffindor table deep in conversation about there newest adventure; spying on Malfoy. Lavender had a very smug expression on her face as she described to Hermione what they had found out. She took her into a very detailed overview.

(_Yesterday after they left the dormitory_)

"Where do you think he is?" asked Angelina as they walked toward the great hall.

"My guess is he's in his dormitory," added Parvati.

"Duh," hissed Lavender. "Where else would he be." Parvati looked hurt, she didn't retort just stuck her tongue out at Lavender's back.

"I saw that," yelled Lavender.

They made there way toward the Slytherin common room, and they could hear laughter. They looked around at each other.

"Come on. Let's see what this uproar is all about," smirked Lavender. They saw a couple of slytherin girls come out of the door. They were deep in laughter, and when they saw Lavender and her group, they glared at them as the passed. Lavender could hear them whispering about something.

"Is he really gay?" asked the slytherin girl to her friend in passing.

"I think so…!" she shrieked.

Lavender did a small skip in place at this new found dirt. Someone in the slytherin house was gay, and she was going to find out whom. She gestured for the others to follow her as she made her way to the slytherin common room entrance.

"Password?" asked the grumpy bald man draped in green robes sitting in his frame. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at them, a pissed expression covered his face.

"Ummm?" mumbled Lavender as she looked around at the other girls for help.

"Well, we're not in slytherin," she frowned as she adjusted her Gryffindor robes. "We're just here to visit a friend." This wasn't a very good story though, for the old man flamed up in protest at the prospect of invaders; especially those from Gryffindor.

"You filthy mudblood lovers, get away from here right this instant" he bellowed; causing the windows to shake in their panes. Lavender opened her mouth to yell back when the door was opened from the opposite side. She smirked and closed her mouth and sidled out of the way along with the others to let the slytherins exit. Before the door could close though, she grabbed it and climbed through; holding it open for her friends. They all looked shocked, but clambered through as well. Thankfully the room was in a complete uproar so no one saw them enter. They crossed the room and sat in a dark corner, listening eagerly.

"Can you believe this? Of all people he's the fag!" laughed a tall and built slytherin boy. The people sitting around him shook their heads and laughed as well.

"I guess when you think you know someone, you don't really know them at all!" he laughed.

Lavender cursed under her breath. Who in the hell is gay? She whispered. She looked at her friends and they shook their heads in confusion.

At that moment Malfoy descended the stairs from his dormitory. He looked pissed at something, or someone. He threw angry glances at everyone around him and made toward the common room exit. The same slytherin boy called out to him.

"Watch out gay alert!" Everyone in the common burst out laughing and pointed at him as he sulked out the door.

Lavender's heart leapt. Malfoy was gay. She wasn't prepared for that. She leaned her head to the door to gesture that they should leave, she stood; but at that moment the built, and she noticed ugly, slytherin boy went into a detailed account of why he considered Malfoy gay. Lavender stepped back and sat back down.

"Well, Malfoy was asleep on the sofa; completely normal, right? Well, he starts to mumble in his sleep. It was something along the lines of "_Why did you stop Ron?." _" I was in the room at the time, and I couldn't believe my ears; so I went closer and he was definitely mumbling something about Ron Weasley."

At these words everyone balled over with fits of laughter. His group got up to leave, and as they were leaving the boy yell, "Poor Malfoy, jones'n for a Weasley."

Lavender mouth dropped open. This was the best dirt they had on anyone. Parvati laughed so much that she almost fell from her chair. Forgetting where they were they all started to laugh hysterically, causing the whole common room to look their way.

"They're not Slytherins!" yelled a group of slytherin girls. They balled up their fist and started toward them. Lavender and her gang dashed to the door and pushed it so hard open that it broke the nose of a slytherin girl trying to enter. They pushed pass and continued to run.

(The present)

"So, you see, we almost got our asses kicked," smirked Angelina. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't the point, stupid. The point was that Malfoy is gay Hermione," she said while she rolled her eyes at Angelina.

Hermione laughed disconcertingly. She didn't know which part was weirder; Malfoy being gay or that he liked Ron.

"Are you guys sure? This is a big accusation," she whispered.

"Big accusations? Well you shouldn't have a problem with those since you made one yourself," ridiculed Lavender. Hermione scowled at her.

"And what does that suppose to mean," she demanded.

"I'm just saying that the pot can't call the kettle black," Lavender retorted completely not put off. Angelina, Parvati, and Katie glanced at each other smugly.

"Anyway, "continued Lavender. "Now that we know that he's gay. We have to catch him in some weird gay act. It'll be hard though. He's really hard to track down when he's outside his common room." The other girls nodded in agreement. "

Well, he just left the great hall," pointed out Hermione. Lavender glanced toward the door. "Aren't you going to follow him?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet, it'll look too suspicious!" responded Lavender.

"Have you seen Ron lately," Katie asked Hermione.

"No, we're not talking remember," snapped Hermione sadly.

"Well, I wonder where he's going." Katie asked? She was looking toward the entrance.

"What?" asked Lavender as she looked around.

"He just passed the door in a hurry," she added.

Lavender stood up. "I've changed my mind, let's go follow Malfoy," she said.

"What…why?" they all asked.

"Well, I think that they may be going in the same direction." They all looked at her and understanding dawned. They stood up and left the hall.

"I think they went outside!" whispered Angelina.

"Why would they go outside, it's freezing? Let's check the library," growled Lavender. They all climbed the stairs, and as Katie followed, she could see the doors leading outside the castle close. She looked up the stairs to her friends, but decided not to bring attention to the door. She turned and followed them up stairs.

(Moments Before)

Malfoy pushed open the main entrance doors and he felt the chilly wind brush against his face. He pulled his scarf closer around himself and proceeded down the stairs. He looked off into the distance as he made his way to the black lake. So everyone knew about his dream, he thought to himself. He knew he had overheard Lavender talking about him with her friends. These people are so dense. He wasn't gay, and he sure as hell didn't like Ron Weasley. How could he explain that dream though? He thought back to it, and it still didn't make sense.

(Malfoy's Dream)

Malfoy was in Transfiguration, and they all were doing human transfigurations. They were supposed to be turning each other into frogs. Pretty stupid he had thought. He was told to pair up with Weasley since Potter and Granger weren't talking to him anymore.

"What, you have got to be joking Professor," he yelled at McGonagall. She turned toward him and threw him the most menacing stare she could muster.

"No Mr. Malfoy, I'm not joking. And I would prefer if you would keep your voice down." She bellowed. She pointed her wand at Ron and gestured for him to come join Malfoy. Malfoy watched as Ron grabbed his things angrily and stalked toward him. Why did he look all misunderstood; He didn't want to work with him either? Ron dropped his stuff beside him and pulled his chair away from Malfoy, and then sat with his arms crossed staring ahead of him. Malfoy pulled his chair away from him as well. He didn't want Weasley slime all over his new robes.

McGonagall gave the class its instructions and then the class began to work.

"You first then," smirked Malfoy as he pointed his wand at Ron. Ron pulled his wand out too and pointed it at Malfoy face.

"There is no way in hell! You first." retorted Ron.

Malfoy squeezed his wand in his sweaty hand and lowered it.

"Okay, I can't wait to see how this will turn out." He crossed his arms and stood there looking directly into Ron's eyes waiting.

Ron looked thrown off. He didn't expect it to be that easy. He pulled out his textbook and began to read profusely on human transfiguration. After obtaining the basics, he pointed his wand at Malfoy who he saw was still looking at him; eyebrow raised and skeptical.

"What's that look for?" asked Ron.

"Just waiting Weaselbe," he retorted. Ron balled his fist, and opened his mouth to use any spell to curse Malfoy, but was saved the effort because across the room Seamus had set Dean's clothing on fire; which ended the class quite early though they were given homework to share with their prospective partners.

Ron left the class in a huff, and Malfoy saw the nasty glances Harry and Hermione threw Ron's way. All this just because Ron was gay, he thought? Some part of him felt sorry for Ron and a part of him wanted to protect him from all the hardships in this world. No one deserved this, not even a Weasley. He stood against the wall and waited for everyone to leave before he approached him.

"So Weasel, do you want to meet up in the library to finish this damn homework or what?" he asked. Ron turned around and frowned at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious. We have to do this work if we want to or not!" "So, library after dinner?"

"Yeah, whatever," he snapped and then walked away.

After dinner Malfoy sat in the library waited for Ron to arrive. Did he really expect him to wait all day? He could care less about this damn assignment. He looked up when Ron entered, and stood so that Ron would see him.

"It took you long enough. Was the food that good it took you…" he looked at his watch, "Half and hour to eat?"

Ron grimaced and put his bag down and then sat.

"Can we get this over with?" asked Ron. He looked depressed and in no hurry though. Malfoy watched as he pulled his books out of his bag at the rate of a slug and turned the pages just as slowly.

"Weasley, are you all right?" Malfoy asked. Ron looked at him completely confused. Why was Malfoy worried about him?

"No actually. I hate myself about just as much as I hate my friends…you know what I mean." He mumbled. Malfoy grinned and nodded.

"They're being asses!" laughed Malfoy. Ron scowled at him then nodded.

"You should forget them and move on," he added.

"Easy for you to say, you've never had any real friends," yelled Ron. Malfoy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, obviously you haven't either Weasley!"

Ron went into deep thought after these words. He didn't want to admit it, but he was right. This only made him feel worse. Malfoy glanced over at him and placed an arm around him, squeezing his arm.

"It's all right you know, you have me!" said Malfoy. Ron looked at him with skepticism, but leaned his head on Malfoy's shoulder anyway.

"Can you make the pain go away Draco," yearned Ron as he turned and looked into Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy paused. He knew exactly what Ron needed. He reached his arms around Ron, and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt Ron relax in his arms. He heard him exhale; releasing all the tension he had held in for so long. Ron rested his head on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy closed his eyes and just let Ron cry. He patted him on the back and slowly pulled away from him. Ron looked into his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Malfoy tensed up, so Ron pulled away.

"Why did you stop Ron," Malfoy asked as he pulled Ron to him and pressed his lips to his. The kiss intensified and it made him dizzy with exhilaration. One final tear runs down Ron's cheek!

(End of Dream)

Malfoy shook is head to rid his mind of all thought of the dream. He bent over and took off his shoes. Almost instantly his feet chilled. He didn't mind though, he needed to feel something other than what he was feeling now. He knew now where the dream had come from. They were the product of wanting to help Ron, to protect him. In his dream though, these feelings had manifested themselves through a kiss. Completely normal, right? He thought as he kicked his feet through the murky brown water. Hell no, that's not normal. Why in the hell did he want to help Weasley? But he had, when he found him unconscious in the hallway. As soon as he saw him, he had felt sick with fright; fright? When did he start feeling scared for Weasley? Could it be when he found out that his friends had betrayed him? Yeah, that could be it, he thought. Like he had thought in his dream, no one deserved that. He walked back from the water and sat down on the ground. He felt better. He knew he wasn't gay now, just oddly emotional. He smirked to himself as he pulled his shoes back on. The school bell rang overhead. He stood and turned around and ran flat into Ron.


	13. Chapter 13:Confrontation

**Chapter 13**

Ron's mind was racing. Everything around him seemed to be going downhill fast. He had lost both of his best friends and now he had pushed himself onto Neville without knowing why. Neville was the only person that didn't think he was a freak, and he had almost jeopardized that confidence. He skipped steps as he raced down the stairs. He needed some fresh air. He felt restricted and closed in inside. He passed the great hall and made toward the castle's front doors. He pulled the hood of his green jacket over his head, and zipped up the front. He could feel the cold before he reached the castle doors. He pushed them open and stepped outside and descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom he paused. Maybe he should go visit Hagrid, he thought. No, he didn't want to do that. Hagrid had a way of making you feel even worse about yourself, and he was sure that he would bring up the split between Harry, Hermione and him. He shook his head and walked instead toward the lake. Maybe a quick walk would ease his mind.

He looked up to the sky as his mind was once again entrapped in thought. Maybe he should forgive Hermione. This morning in the great hall when her group had glared at him, she had looked really sorry. His stomach twisted into knots as he imagined the look on her face. He couldn't get past the fact that all this wouldn't have happened if she'd kept her mouth shut about him. He crossed his arms and tucked his hands under his arms. Damn it was cold. He saw a bush ahead; maybe he could stifle the wind there. He rushed ahead when he heard the school bell ring. He turned to see what time it was when he ran into…

"Malfoy?" he yelled as he slipped on the icy ground. He gripped Malfoy's robe to stop him when Malfoy placed his arms around him to catch him; almost falling himself. Ron found his footing again, and waited for Malfoy to let him ago; which he did in a hurry.

"Weasel, you need to watch where you're going!" shouted Malfoy as he rearranged his robes to block the fierce wind.

"You came out of nowhere Malfoy. What were you doing down here anyway?" Ron shouted back.

"Now, now Weasley mind your temper," said Malfoy. Ron shot him a bird and tried to push past him but Malfoy grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"I was playing," murmured Malfoy. He didn't know why he was trying to ease Ron's anger, but he saw that Ron looked distraught and again he wanted to protect him; and he didn't want to join the list of people that irritated him; well at least not until this year was over.

Ron pulled his arm away from him glaring. Why in the hell was Malfoy being nice to him?

"What the hell are you getting at Malfoy," he asked. Malfoy pushed aside the cruel language and looked down at the water. Damn Weasley was so dumb he couldn't tell when he was trying to be nice.

"I just figured that you would want someone to talk to since you don't have any friends," he confessed this hurriedly without looking at Ron. "And seeing as I don't either at the moment…"

Ron stared at him. "What do you mean I don't have any friends? What do you know?" he retorted.

"Well you don't. I've seen how Potter and Granger look at you!" he shot back. Ron frowned at him, but couldn't think of a come back for that. He was right. But why did he care?

"Why don't you have friends then?" asked Ron. Malfoy's heart stopped. He doesn't know, he thought. How couldn't he know, the whole damn school was talking about it.

"Let's just say that people don't take lightly to people that are different," he smirked.

"Just noticing are you?" laughed Ron. Malfoy balled up his fist in frustration. Here he was trying against his will to be civil to the damn Weasley and he was cracking jokes. He cursed under his breath and looked off across the tree tops.

Ron noticed that a vessel protruded in Malfoy's temple. This made him laugh again, he loved making him angry. Malfoy turned his head and looked at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he bellowed. Ron continued to laugh, but stopped at the hurt look on Malfoy's face. Something was up with him?

"What's up with you?" he asked as he stepped closer to him reaching out a hand to lie on his arm.

Malfoy stepped back completely pissed now.

"Fuck off Weasley," he grumbled as he turned and walked away. Ron watched him leave. This was odd. Malfoy actually looked hurt. He ran and caught up with him.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry." He murmured. He didn't respond but just stared at him. Ron walked over to the steps leading up to the castle and sat down bundling his jacket around him, Malfoy followed and sat a couple of feet away.

Ron looked in his direction but didn't say anything, just waited.

"So, you're gay?" asked Malfoy. Ron raised his eyebrow and frowned at Malfoy and he opened his mouth to retort, but he didn't see amusement on Malfoy's face, but concern and understanding. He closed his mouth and looked away, then nodded. Malfoy crossed his arms over his knees and closed his eyes as the chilling wind blew into his face. He noticed that when Ron had nodded he had looked depressed, as if his being gay was something awful. Malfoy understood this fully and again he felt like he wanted to protect him. He was only being accused of being gay, and already his friends were shying away.

"I guess you have some songs you want to recite to me or something," bellowed Ron.

"No, actually. Well, I did at one time, but that's not the point." He smirked.

"Then what?" asked Ron.

"Why don't we hangout until this blows over?" asked Malfoy completely blind sighting Ron.

"Why," asked Ron skeptically?

Why not?" he answered.

Ron thought this through for a bit. He knew that nothing good could come out of this but he'd might as well. It wasn't as if anything else bad could happen to him that hadn't already.; and he did need someone to talk to. He never figured it would be Malfoy though. He smiled to himself as they looked out over the lake in silence. Malfoy hoped that he was doing the right thing!

Lavender paced the common room back and forth. She knew she had missed something very important. Katie along with the others watched her; their eyes darted along with her.

"I knew they went outside. Why did I listen to you," she said as she pouted at Angelina. Angelina opened her mouth to tell her that she had been the one to tell Lavender that they should look outside but Lavender held a hand in her face to silence her so she rolled her eyes instead and crossed her legs and looked away.

"We have to find out what's going on." She added. She sat down beside Katie and pulled out her journal to start her plans. They all gathered around her.

"Where's Hermione," she asked as her eyes skimmed the common room.

"No clue. I think she may be in the library again," answered Parvati. Lavender shrugged and bent her head back over her parchment.

"So, who said they saw Ron enter the castle with Malfoy?" she asked Parvati.

"Seamus told me he was leaving the great hall when they entered together."

Lavender wrote this down and then paused. This was weird she thought. Ron couldn't stand Malfoy. Maybe Malfoy told him about his dream and now they're dating or something. She wrote this down as well.

They were deep in concentration when Hermione came through the door. She looked in their direction but walked to her room without a word.

"What's her problem," asked Katie as she watched Hermione's back.

"No clue," said Lavender who continued to write.

"Aren't we going to go and see what's wrong with her, asked Angelina?

"Why should we? It's not like she tried so hard to say hi to us," confessed Lavender. Confusedly, they all looked at her in amazement.

"But…" came Angelina.

"But, nothing. If she wants to ignore us, than let her; for now we have to find out what's up with Ron and Malfoy. With this she snapped her fingers and pointed to the journal.

Hermione closed the door to her room and crossed over to her bed and sat down. Today had to be the worst day of her life. Ron had actually decided to be friends with Malfoy rather than forgive her. Harry was talking to her again though. They had come to the conclusion that they didn't have a reason to fight. Other than that, she still felt utterly depressed. She pulled off her shoes and lay down. Her head was killing her from all this stress. When they first arrived at this school, she would have never imagined that she wouldn't be friends with Ron. She also would have never thought that he would choose Malfoy over her. What was wrong with this world? Was she dreaming this all? She pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't. No, she was definitely awake and but was still in a horrible nightmare. She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. Maybe she could talk to Ron tomorrow and try to get him to understand that she wasn't trying to hurt him when she accused him of being gay. She just wanted him to be happy. She pulled the covers over her and tried to submit to sleep.

Ron sat at the dinner table; his fork hanging loosely in his fingers. He leaned his head on his empty hand and pushed his food side to side on his plate. He could hear the rude ridicules coming from Seamus and Dean again. But for once Harry hadn't joined in. Actually, Harry was looking his way as he yelled at Seamus and Dean to leave Ron along, but this just made them badger him more. Ron knew that Harry was trying to make up for what he had done and truthfully; if Harry would have come over to apologize, he would have accepted. He needed his friends. There was Hermione. She tried so hard to apologize to him. Even though she had been wrong, he also was wrong. If he had told her the truth they could have avoided all of this. And now he was suppose to befriend Malfoy. What in the world was wrong with him? He felt sorry that Malfoy was going through what he was going through, but he couldn't see himself hanging out with him. Every time that he looked at Malfoy's face before dinner, he saw sadness there. He didn't want Malfoy to feel sorry for him. That was weirder than Malfoy telling him that he had dreams about him. God, what was the world coming to when he went to Malfoy for support. He flipped a pea across his plate in frustration. And then there was Hermione. He really felt guilty when it came to her. He knew know that he had been wrong. He reached to pullover a bowl of rolls but turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Malfoy.

Under the eyes of everyone around them, Malfoy sat down beside Ron and helped himself to a bowl of noodles. There was whispering from behind him, but he ignored it with that air of confidence that he carried so lightly. Ron looked at him in amazement. Malfoy had actually come over and sat at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy turned and smiled at him and he grinned back. Seamus and Dean stopped picking on Ron at the arrival of Malfoy. Harry even had his mouth partially open. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Found yourself a boyfriend, eh Ron?" Seamus sniggered. Ron opened his mouth to retort; he was finally tired of these stupid accusations, but Malfoy stood up and walked over to Seamus instead.

"What was that Finnagan?" he yelled. Seamus stood up as well, but standing a foot shorter than Malfoy, it didn't have quite the same affect. Dean cowered behind him, and Harry just stared at Ron.

"What's it to you Malfoy," said Seamus as he gripped his wand. Malfoy's eyes followed his hand and he reached for his wand as well. Seamus raised his wand and stopped when it came level with chest. Malfoy looked down at it and smirked. He stepped closer, bringing the wand with inches of him.

"You need to learn to keep your damn mouth shut?" sneered Malfoy.

"I'll curse you Malfoy," hollered Seamus. Malfoy looked amused.

"More than not you'll set your self on fire," she laughed. Seamus opened his mouth to curse him when Professor McGonagall came forward.

"What's this boys?" she said as she looked at Seamus' wand pointed at Malfoy's chest. "Were you going to curse Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Finnagan? That's ten points from Gryffindor, now take your seats the both of you," she yelled. Seamus turned and sat down. Malfoy looked at him from above with distaste then returned to his seat. Ron stared at him as he sat, and then smiled. He looked down the table at Harry and saw that he was grinning to himself. This just made him happier. Malfoy looked his way and gave him a self-satisfied smirk. Maybe this friendship wasn't so bad after all Ron thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Friendship Renewed

**Chapter 14**

The next day Ron sat in the library trying to finish his essay for transfiguration. He didn't want to have to do it while everyone else was in Hogsmeade. He was looking forward to this time outside of Hogwarts; he was yearning for some butterbeer. He flipped through several of the pages to find various facts. He had been at work on this essay ever since he left his last class an hour ago. Now that he was sitting next to Malfoy in class, he didn't have to worry about the uncomfortable silences that sitting between Harry and Hermione brought. He pushed his book closer to the lamp he was using to read. Why did it have to be so dark in here he thought.

"Humph, Humph!"

He looked around and saw Neville. He gestured for him to come over.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, Hermione helped me," he confessed shyly. Ron turned back to his paper. He didn't know what to say.

"She's really sorry, you know. She said she didn't mean to hurt you." Ron stared at his parchment without really seeing it. He dipped his quill back in the ink and continued to write.

"She and Harry are talking again, did you know? Said Neville.

"I know. I saw them talking. Good for them." He didn't want to talk about this. Why was Neville bringing this up? He already knew.

"So, you and Malfoy…"

"What do you mean, me and Malfoy?" he asked as he looked around angrily. Neville backed away and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just heard Lavender and her friends talking about you two, that's all." Ron turned back to his paper. He knew all about Lavender and her group of spying friends. He had caught them spying on him and Malfoy in the bathroom. He smiled to himself. Those girls were so dense.

"There's no me and Malfoy, okay!" he replied. Neville nodded and was happy that Ron wasn't shouting.

"So, Harry's dating Pansy Parkinson,"

"WHAT!" bellowed Ron, as he about to dip his quill back in the ink, but instead he spilled ink everywhere, including his robes.

"That is weird right? I thought you told me he was gay?"

"He is. What's he playing at?

"No clue," confessed Neville. "Well, I'm off. I have to finish Professor Sna…Sna…Snape's essay" He turned and left the library nervously leaving Ron deep in thought. Harry was dating Pansy Parkinson. When did he ever like her? Harry had looked shocked when he had saw that he was friends with Malfoy. And Pansy couldn't be fairing to well while thinking that her old boyfriend might be gay. Maybe she forced herself onto Harry. That had to be it!

He cleaned himself up and left the library. He had to see these two together with his own eyes.

He went to the dormitory to drop off his things and then walked to the great hall where everyone else was getting in some study time. He scanned the room and spotted Harry and Pansy sitting together at the very end of the Gryffindor table. He searched the room again and spotted Malfoy hunched over his work. He crossed over to him and sat down.

"Hey, are you aware that your girlfriend is dating Harry?" he asked as he scooted closer to Malfoy. Malfoy looked up and frowned.

"My ex girlfriend, and yes, I'm aware," He murmured this as he cast an angry look in Pansy's direction. She was holding Harry's arm very tightly and Ron saw that Harry looked very uncomfortable.

"But why…"

"The hell if I know," snapped Malfoy. Ron continued to look at him.

"When did you guys break up?"

"I cursed her when she attacked Luna for no reason. She got all crazy over it, so I broke it off with her" he admitted. Ron remembered back to their first class.Pansy had looked livid that day.

"Oh, well, that doesn't explain why she's clinging onto Harry like a leech." Added Ron.

"I guess it's to make me jealous." Said Malfoy.

Ron laughed and then looked around. He could feel someone looking at him. At that same moment Harry turned away when Pansy pinched him hard on the arm to get his attention. They started to argue, but Pansy glimpsed Malfoy looking her way so she quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and smirked in Malfoy's direction.

"Yeah, she's definitely trying to make me jealous," laughed Malfoy.

"Well, she picked the wrong guy, because Harry's gay," confessed Ron. Malfoy choked on his spit and balled over laughing.

"Are you for real?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's the reason I was in the hospital wing in the first place. Seamus walked in on us about to kiss and he shoved me against a table to cover himself." Ron looked down and fumbled with his fingers.

"That's fucked up. Why didn't you kick his ass?" scowled Malfoy.

"Well, I would have, but every time I went to him he was surrounded by Seamus and Dean. And by then everyone knew about me being gay. I didn't want to add a fight to the attention I was already getting.

Malfoy just shook his head and then something occurred to him. He looked across at Harry and then asked…

"Why would he agree to date Pansy in the first place?" he asked.

"Well, no one knows he's gay except me, Neville and now you, so I guess Pansy asked him to date her to make you jealous, and he couldn't turn her down because then that would have looked really suspicious."

Malfoy smirked to himself. It couldn't be that easy. With all the glances Harry kept throwing at Ron, something was definitely up.

"You know what Ron? I think Potter's trying to make _you_ jealous. He can't stand Pansy. He's probably decided to use her to get to you, or maybe she's blackmailing him because she knows he's gay?"

Ron laughed as he thought about this.

"Maybe. But why does he want me to be jealous?"

"He likes you Ron. And he's too dumb to come out and admit it, because that would mean coming out completely"

At this moment Pansy got up and dragged Harry out of the great hall. Malfoy's eyes followed them until they went out of view. He cleared his throat and continued to work. Hermione walked into the hall as they left and sat down next to Lavender and her gang. Ron felt a slight twinge in his stomach. He really missed Hermione's company, and she looked so down these days. He sat there in silence for a while then stood up.

"I'll be back," he murmured to Malfoy as the walked the length of the table toward Hermione. When he reached her he paused. His heart was beating so fast he could barely hear his own voice.

"Can I speak to you Hermione?" he asked nervously.

Lavender, Parvati, Katie and Angelina stared up at him then back at Hermione. Lavender nudged Hermione hard in the side.

Hermione jumped at the slight pain in her side and nodded her head and stood up. They leave the hall. Ron didn't quite know what to say. He felt like he was just seeing Hermione after years of being apart. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," He looked at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"No, I'm sorry Ron. I started all this. I shouldn't have done what I did. I had no right." She said all this very fast. Tears streamed down her face and she tried her best to rub them away, yet they still flowed down her flushed cheeks.

"I should've told you the truth from the start Hermione. If I had then all this wouldn't have happened."

Hermione reached out a hand and grabbed his, pulling him into a hug as she wept on his shoulder.

"Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't. I just wanted to help."

"I know that now." He whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Are we okay then," he asked.

"I guess. I mean, if you still want to be my friend?"

"Don't be silly Hermione. If I didn't want to be friends, I wouldn't have taken the time to come apologize." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. She saw that he still looked down. He wouldn't catch her graze. She rubbed the hair back from his face and looked into his eyes caringly.

"Are you okay Ron?"

He continued to look at the floor. He shook his head.

"It's Harry," he mumbled.

She pulled him over to a bench against the wall and sat, pulling him down with her. She didn't quite understand what he meant. She waited for him to explain.

"Do you know when I was in the hospital wing?" he asked. She nodded.

"I asked about you, but I didn't want to bother you incase I disturbed you." He reached and squeezed her hand.

"Well, Harry's the reason I was in there in the first place." Hermione opened her mouth in shock, so he explained.

"Harry hit you to protect himself. That doesn't sound like Harry?" she said.

"Well, I'm quite sure it was Harry." He replied. Hermione just shook her head.

"Well, now I think he's sorry for what he did because he's not friends with Seamus and Dean any longer, and now he's dating Pansy Parkinson."

"Okay, what does Pansy Parkinson have to do with this?"

"In summary, Pansy attacked Luna; Malfoy protected Luna by cursing Pansy. They broke up. Malfoy had a dream about me, so now everyone thinks he's gay, but he's not. Pansy knows I'm gay, so she thinks we're dating, so she dates Harry to make Malfoy jealous and Harry dating her because she's either black mailing him or he wants to make me jealous."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she tried to comprehend all of this.

"Okay," she said confusedly. Ron smiled.

"The point is that Harry wants to be with me again, but is afraid to come out and Pansy is holding it over his head to get back at Malfoy.

"Do you want to be with Harry though?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. I understand why he did what he did, but that doesn't lessen the fact the he used me as his scapegoat."

"Well, Harry and I have been talking. And he did say that he wanted to be friends with you again. Well, not in those words, but I didn't know he was gay, so I figured that was what he meant." She confessed shyly.

"Well I wish he would just tell me that instead of dating Pansy," she bellowed. They sat in silence when Malfoy came around the corner. He paused as he noticed the closeness of them. He walked over and sat beside Ron. Hermione still wasn't use to the fact that Ron and Malfoy were friends now, so her facial expression was not that welcoming at this intrusion.

"Granger, do you always look like that?" Malfoy sneered. Hermione opened her mouth to retort when Ron raised a hand to silence her.

"Draco, please not right now." He protested. Hermione was caught off guard by Ron calling Malfoy, _Draco._

But Malfoy didn't seem to find anything wrong with this, so she shrugged it off.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow Ron, "he asked as he made to stand.

"Umm, yes; Hermione will be there too okay." Malfoy shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Meet me in the great hall then. I'm off to straighten out Pansy," he called over his shoulder as he descended the stairs leading to the dungeons. Hermione looked at Ron and mock amazement.

"So, how did this friendship happen?'' she asked.

"Let's just say that Malfoy and I have reached an agreement," he smirked. He stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked to the common room.


	15. Chapter 15: Lavender's Dirt

**Chapter 15**

Harry slammed against the wall of the broom closet as Pansy shoved him forcefully. She rushed forward and placed a hand on either side of him. Their faces were inches apart. Harry could smell the nauseating scent of her blood red lip gloss under his nose. He turned his head way from her.

"You are gonna have to do better than this Potter," she whispered in his ear. "I want Malfoy completely convinced that we're together, or your little secret will be heard all over this school. I have that power Potter. I can make your life miserable."

Harry turned his head back to face her. He hated her more every moment he was with her. Her voice, her smell. Everything about her made him sick, yet he was at her mercy until she got Malfoy back. If he didn't keep replaying the reaction that Ron got when everyone realized he was gay, he would have told Pansy to shove her demands up her fat ass and came out to everyone the other day, but everyone's reaction hindered him. He knew that when he came out there wouldn't just be catcalls and ridicules, but disappointment from the teachers, especially Dumbledore. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment there. He knew that Dumbledore didn't care what his orientation was, but he knew that he would be looked at differently and he couldn't stand the prospect of that.

He also regretted what he did to Ron that night. Till this day, he still didn't know why he had took such a dramatic gesture to hide his own indiscretion. He knew that Ron hated him. He could tell from the way he looked at him. He couldn't blame him though. He hadn't actually been friendly to him during the past couple of months when he hid the way he really felt about Ron by jeering at him along side Seamus and Dean.

But another thing that he regretted was pushing Ron away and driving him into Malfoy's arms. He couldn't stand seeing Malfoy with Ron. He'd noticed that they were spending a lot of time together. He had come across them in the library the day before with there heads together smiling at each other. His blood had boiled then and it did now. What in the world did Ron see in Malfoy? These thoughts just made him hate himself more everyday and that is why he would go as low as to pretend to date Pansy Parkinson to keep his secret. All he had was Hermione, but she was even acting odd toward him and she had her reasons. He had taken Ron's side against her before. He was still in the process of mending their relationship.

"Potter, are you listening to me," yelled Pansy as she slapped him across his face. He reached for his wand and realized it wasn't there. Pansy was twirling it between her fingers as he watched.

"Give me back my wand," he bellowed as he reached out to grab it. She pointed it at his chest and nudged him back against the wall.

"I don't think so Potter. You don't need a wand at the moment. All you need is charm and a nasty lust for me!"

"That's disgusting. Don't you think that Ron would've told Malfoy that I'm gay already, and that maybe this little charade is a waste of time?" Pansy paused at this, but recovered quickly.

"Well, we'll just have to convince him that I've shown you the era of your ways. We have to be caught doing something extremely racy." With these words she leaned against the wall deep in thought.

"Ah ha, I've got it. We can be caught having sex in the Hogsmeade village."

"Hell no, I'm not having sex with you," hollered Harry as he made to leave the room."

"Come on Potter. I don't want to touch you either, but we have to make it convincing. We can be about to have sex. Is that better?" she shrieked.

Harry looked past her to the door. He would do anything to get Pansy off his back. Hopefully her stupid plan would work and Malfoy would leave Ron alone! This made a high point in his mind.

"Yeah, that's okay!" he replied. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, we can leave together. We have to convince everyone andnot just my sweet honey Malfoy!" Harry turned up his nose in disgust as he grabbed her hand and led her from the broom closet. Several people paused and watched them as they came out.

"Ooh Harry, I love these little cram secessions," murmured Pansy flirtatiously as she pinch his behind. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade," she added batting her eyes. She blew him a kiss and sauntered off to her common room. Harry watched her back and smiled to himself. She actually seemed to be enjoying this. He adjusted his shirt and turned to make his way to his common room.

"Hashjolliper, he screamed at the fat lady who was busy talking to her friend Violet.

"No need to yell boy," she protested as the frame swung forward. He climbed through and made his way to the sofa.

"Hey Harry", called Lavender from across the room. He grimaced and sat down on the squishy sofa then waved at her. She crossed over to him and sat down uncomfortably close.

"So, you're dating Pansy Parkinson?"

"Um yeah; why?"

"Just asking. So Ron's dating Malfoy." She added. Harry's heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened into a shocked expression. Lavender saw and knew everything and if she saw this, then he wasn't alone. Ron and Malfoy were close; he hadn't imagined it!

"Was that a question or a statement? He asked. Lavender twirled her hair around one finger then leaned in toward Harry's ear.

"A statement; do you have a problem with that," she whispered as she blew into his ear.

"Um, no; I'm just not seeing your point?" he added as he leaned away from her.

"There was no point silly. I just wanted to see your reaction! You don't seem very happy for him!"

"Should I?" asked Harry.

"Not unless what I think about you is true. And I'm figuring it's not since you're dating Pansy."

"What do you mean?"

Lavender scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his upper thigh and rubbed very close to his groin, then she squeezed. She leaned in a little closer and flicked her tongue across his earlobe. He tensed up. What was she trying to prove from all this, he thought? He grabbed her face in one hand and pushed her away.

"Lavender, what are you doing?" he asked as he fixed his shirt that somehow her hand had found its way under.

"I like you Harry," she yearned. She pulled at his shirt helplessly as she looked into his green eyes.

"I have a boy… girlfriend, remember?" he asked pulling his shirt out of her hands. He knew that his slip up hadn't gone unnoticed

"Ah, I knew it! You're gay!" she said as she stood up.

"I didn't say that Lavender. Don't go making accusations about me," he yelled. She put her hand on her hip and stared up at him for he towered over her.

"Okay, that wasn't a confession, I admit it, but I need dirt and I can't find any?" she confessed. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Lavender, you're unbelievable!" He shook his head and climbed the stairs to his room which he now shared with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Ron had moved to another room months ago. He climbed onto his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait till tomorrow was there and over with. He didn't know how he was going to pretend to sleep with Pansy without thinking about Ron the entire time. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He didn't feel sleepy, yet he didn't want to be bothered either. When Seamus came in moments after, he pretended to be asleep. Seamus came toward his bed and stood over him for awhile before he turned and left again. What did he want, Harry thought? He liked Seamus to a point, but recently he had become an ass; not saying that he wasn't an ass before, but Seamus had crossed the line with him when he accused Ron of dating Malfoy. This bothered him more than anything. Maybe he would try to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and rested.

Ron and Hermione had spent the entire day catching up with each other. Hermione shared her time spent with Lavender and her gang. Ron found this quite hilarious. He couldn't believe that Lavender and her group had been following him for months without him noticing.

It was late and he and Hermione were sitting on the floor talking in front of the fire. Hermione, positioned behind him was brushing his hair. Ron's eyes were closed and his head was leaned back; he moaned with pleasure; he loved getting his hair brushed. Hermione smiled to herself as she ran both her hands through his silky red hair.

"Hermione, thank you so much for this." He muttered between moans.

"Are you relaxed?"

"God, yes, Hermione. You have hands of a goddess."

Hermione leaned back and fell over onto her side laughing. Ron looked around at her, his hair was flying everywhere.

"What's so fun?" he asked.

"You! You're being abnormally nice!" she exclaimed. He grinned foolishly at her then turned completely around.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just odd! What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Um, it's 11:32 pm."

"Ah, I should go to bed, I have to get up early to finish a paper for arithmacy before we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." She gathered her things and called a goodnight as she climbed the stairs.

Ron waved to her then turned to pick up his things as well. He might as well go to bed too. He searched around the room for all of his various personal things when Seamus descended the stairs. Ron stood straight and looked around at him.

"What do you want?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Nothing, I just heard a noise and it woke me up!"

"Well, now you know it was me, so go away," hissed Ron. Seamus turned slightly but went down the stairs instead. Ron watched him descend the stairs and his eyes stayed on him until he stopped and stood in front of him. Ron's heart raced uncomfortably. What did Seamus want?

Seamus' eyes were downcast and looking at Ron's chest, then face. He licked his lips lustfully and stepped closer to him. His red robe opened to expose his chest. Ron noticed that he was sweaty and breathing very quickly. Ron took a step back from him and waited for Seamus to explain this odd behavior.

"Lavender and I are dating now you know?"

"So?" said Ron.

"We just had a drink. Pretty tasty; butterbeer. It tasted a little odd, but you know, after so much it kind of loses its taste."

Ron nodded in agreement; he wondered why he was telling him this. He didn't care.

Seamus hesitated as he studied Ron's physic. He licked his lips again and moved closer. This time Ron couldn't step back because the sofa blocked his way. He reached for his wand but noticed that it was still on the floor for he hadn't picked it up yet. He turned back to face Seamus who was very close to him now.

"Seamus, what do you..?" but he was cut short as Seamus pressed a finger against his lips, bringing his own mouth close enough to press against it as well. He slid his hand down and their lips were inches apart. He licked across Ron's lips with the tip of his tongue and then massaged his lips against Ron's. Ron reached a hand between them and pushed him away. He was frightened now.

"Seamus, what the hell are you doing?" He tried to side step him when Seamus pushed him down onto the sofa very forcefully. He climbed over him and covering his mouth; pinned him to the sofa. He pulled out his wand and tapped Ron's arms and mouth, freezing them. He climbed off and began to undress Ron. Ron began to kick with his legs fiercely before he noticed that Lavender was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He moaned for her to come help him, but she stood unmoving, watching the scene completely amused. She pulled a vial from her pocket and looked at it; smiling from ear to ear. She put in back into her robes and crossed over to the sofa to look down at Ron's naked body. Seamus stood behind the sofa undressing. Lavender crouched over onto her knees and kissed Ron on the cheek. She walked two fingers up his quickly rising and falling chest. His heart was beating extremely fast. He closed his eyes to block out the smirk that Lavender gave him. He was about to be raped by Seamus and she was going to stand there and watch. She bent and kissed him on the lips. He wanted so much to spit in her fast, but he couldn't. He just glared at her as his mind raced. Please let someone come save him. Seamus came around Lavender; his body shimmered from the glow on the fire. He paused and smiled at Lavender. She stood and stepped back; letting Seamus lower himself onto Ron. Ron closed his eyes and he felt himself tearing up. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Lavender went and picked up Ron's wand and then came back to sit down in front of the sofa.

"You know Ron, you have a sexy body," she whispered as she watched Seamus suckle Ron's nipples, and kiss on his neck.

"That was such a surprise since you eat so much. Did Seamus tell you that we're dating now? He's so dense, he couldn't tell a manipulation potion from water if you labeled it and told him to drink it." She leaned forward and slapped Seamus hard on the behind.

"I slipped it into his butterbeer when he wasn't looking. Aren't I sneaky?"

Ron turned away from her. He didn't want to hear this any more. He just wanted this to be over with. He fought back tears as Seamus opened him with two fingers. He moaned deeply in his throat for he couldn't yell out.. Lavender considered this a sign of pleasure for she scooted closer to the sofa gripping his hand.

"You liked that didn't you? I've been wanting some dirt on someone, and no one was giving me any, so I decided to make my own." She jeered. "Do you think Malfoy will want you after he finds out you fucked Seamus?"

Ron knew Lavender was mental, but he never thought she would go as far as this for gossip. Seamus unpinned Ron's legs and instantly Ron started to kick him away. He managed to kick Lavender in the mouth before His legs were pinned and propped up by Seamus. Lavender whipped the blood from her nose and glared at him menacingly.

"You did it now. I was going to take it easy on you, but not anymore. Seamus, I want you to fuck him till he bleeds," she murmured. Seamus obliged and entered Ron very forcefully. Ron's back arched from the sofa as he threw his head back in pain. Lavender started to laugh.

"Good Boy. She turned and crossed to the stairs and did a complicated wand movement making a sound barrier to stop anyone up stairs hearing anything. She turned and crossed over to the sofa and lifted the spell freezing Ron's mouth, leaving his upper body frozen. She wanted to hear him scream and moan. Instantly Ron yelled out for help but it was pointless; no one would hear him.

Seamus bit into his shoulder as he thrusted harder and harder into him. Tears slid down Ron's face, the pain was so excruciating. The room around him began to spin and darken. He felt dizzy and his eyes rolled back into this head. He could hear Lavender yelling at him, but her voice was getting further and further away.

He didn't know how long he lay there, but when he came to, it was to the room in complete darkness. The fire had gone out and the room was freezing. He was freezing, and his body ached. He looked around him and tried to sit up, his body lifted, the spell was off. He pushed up and the room spun out of control. He bent over the side of the sofa and threw up. He whipped the vomit away. He couldn't walk but he needed to get to out the common room before anyone woke up and found him in this state. No one would believe his story if they found him there in the morning he knew this for a fact. He had to find a teacher, someone to help him. He pushed himself off the sofa and wrapped his robes around him; slouching; he crossed over to the entrance hole. He climbed through and walked as fast as he could down the long corridors. It was dark, and being disoriented; he didn't know which way he was going. He needed to get to the hospital wing, but after looking around, he realized he was going the wrong way. He turned and ran into something hard, yet warm. Strong arms wrapped around him. Ron knew that scent. He looked up through half closed eyes and saw that it was Harry. Exhaling slowly on final time, he closed his eyes and collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16: Acknowledged Love

**Chapter 16**

Harry sat beside Ron's bed all morning till the first signs of light seeped its way through the green drapes. Every few minutes he would get up and pace the ward. He wanted to know who did this to him, but he wouldn't know until Ron woke up. He reached out and gripped Ron's warm hand and pressed it to his cheek. He was so happy that he had gotten up early this morning to go to the owlery, or he wouldn't have been able to help Ron. He had been so cold and disoriented when he came across him in the corridor. Harry had been coming back from sending an owl to reserve a quiet place in the Three Broomsticks for him and Ron to talk privately. He had planned on apologizing to him today once Pansy and Malfoy were back together. He didn't care about Pansy's blackmailing him anymore. He was going to come out on his own. He had to protect Ron, and if that was his only way, he was prepared to do whatever it took. It never occurred to him that something this uncivilized would ever happen to his best friend, no the person he deeply loved. He laid his head down beside Ron, still holding his hand, and closed his eyes. There was no way he was leaving his side after what had just happened to him.

"Wake up sleepy head," called Madame Pomfrey. She pulled back the drapes sending a burst of light into the dim ward, completelty waking up Harry. He looked around himself confusedly until he realized where he was. He looked down at his watch and it read 6:15 am. He looked up to see that Ron was already awake and looking at him lazily. He smiled at him then turned to Madame Pomfrey who was going through her morning routine of getting breakfast and cleaning. Harry wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and sat up embarrassingly. How long had Ron watched him sleep; he thought? Madame Pomfrey called that she was going to the Great Hall to get breakfast for them, and that she would be back in a moment. She closed the door silently behind her as she departed.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked.

"For about an hour I think. I'm used to her routine by now…" he paused at this and Harry knew why. The last time he was in here it had been because of him. Harry looked toward the floor shamelessly and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Ron. I don't know what came over me that day. I was ready to come out with you, but when Seamus walked through that door I freaked. All my thoughts were of the disgrace and disappointment from everyone." He grabbed Ron's arm and looked at him pleadingly. "I know that doesn't justify what I did, but I was scared, no terrified."

"Was?" asked Ron quizzically.

"I don't care anymore. After Seamus..." He stopped at the disgust that covered Ron's face. Ron closed his eyes and turned away. He couldn't bear to hear that name; it repulsed him. Harry watched as anger cover Ron's face and it dawned on him. It was Seamus; he had done this to him.

"It was Seamus wasn't it? He did this to you!" murmured Harry.

Ron turned and looked into Harry's eyes. He could see a fire burning behind them. He knew then that Harry was on his side again. He nodded.

Harry stood up quickly and turned to leave the room. He was going to kill Seamus if he had to. Ron gripped his hand and pulled him back.

"It wasn't his fault," he confessed. He waited until Harry sat down again before he spoke.

"He was drugged."

Harry didn't understand. Why was Ron trying to protect Seamus?

"What do you mean drugged?" Ron tried to sit up, but the lower half of his body seared with pain. He laid back into his pillow again.

"It was Lavender. She drugged him and made him do what he did." Ron pulled the covers higher over him. He felt disgusting. He wanted to bathe, but Madame Pomfrey told him that they needed to get evidence for Dumbledore before he could take one. He couldn't bear to touch himself. Every inch of his body seemed tainted and unclean.

"Lavender? I knew she was crazy but I never thought she would do something like this." Yelled Harry. Ron raised his hands to his head to cover his ears. The loudness made his head ring.

"She told me that she wanted dirt on someone, and she couldn't find any," Added Ron.

"She told me that earlier too. That bitch!" sneered Harry. He recalled the look in Lavender's eyes as she pleaded with him to give her something to gossip about.

"Are you okay," he asked.

Ron inhaled and felt pain in his side. He pulled back the covers and looked down to his torso. There were blood bruises all over his chest. He lowered his arms again and pulled the covers back up.

"No Harry, I'm not okay! I was just raped and by the look of it beat up." He snapped. Harry opened his mouth to sooth him when Madame Pomfrey along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came through the door.

"Oh my God, what has happened here," McGonagall asked.

Ron looked at Harry then back at the teachers and started to explain everything that happened. Harry listened silently taking in all the details. With every word he grew more and more angry. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen Ron on the sofa before he left the common room that morning; the room had been too dark.

Ron concluded that Harry had found and brought him to the hospital wing. Ron reached out to Harry and Harry grabbed it and squeezed. Dumbledore looked between the two of them. He raised his eyebrows, but nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'll handle this, you two just relax," exclaimed Dumbledore. He turned and gestured for Professor McGonagall to follow him. They exited.

Ron pulled his hand away from Harry and Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong." He asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel clean. Madame Pomfrey, can I shower now?" he yelled out.

"Yes, let me just get the evidence Dumbledore needs. Harry, could you step outside the hangings for a moment?"

Harry nodded and stepped back as she pulled the hangings around the bed blocking Ron from view. Harry paced again. His mind was reeling. What would make Lavender do something like this? She had to be losing her mind or had already lost it. He stopped pacing when Madame Pomfrey pulled back the hangings a few minutes later. She carried a vial with a cotton swab inside. She nodded to him that everything was all right, and then left the ward. Harry sat down next to Ron's bed and looked at him soothingly. He looked so fragile and innocent; the complete opposite of the Ron he knew.

"I guess I'll take a shower now," Ron moaned as he made to climb from the bed. It took all his energy to pull one leg up and over the side. Harry wrapped an arm around him and helped him to the bathroom where he ran a tub full of hot water.

"Hotter," mumbled Ron as he began to undress. Harry looked at him, but tapped his wand on the side of the tub and the water steamed up dangerously.

"Are you sure about this Ron?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want any of anything left on me," he retorted resolutely as he stepped clumsily into the scolding water. Harry stepped back and sat on the floor beside the sink.

"Where is Ronald," asked a panicked girl coming from the direction of the empty ward. Harry knew it was Hermione so he stood up and went to meet her. He spotted her standing in front of a very distraught Madame Pomfrey, and right behind her was Malfoy. Harry stopped in his tracks and stared into Malfoy's eyes. Anger began to build up from jealousy at the thought of Malfoy comforting Ron. He balled up his fist, but didn't retort.

"Harry, where's Ron. I just heard what happened from Professor McGonagall when she came to get Lavender and Seamus. What happened?" she asked eagerly.

Harry briefly explained what happened and told her that Ron was in the tub bathing. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head incredulously.

"My God Harry, is he all right?"

"I'm not sure. If he's not, he's doing a great job at pretending." He paused and looked at Malfoy. "Why are you here?" he asked angrily.

"Why am I here? I should be asking you that shouldn't I Potter?" Malfoy ridiculed. " I was waiting for Ron. We were suppose to go to Hogsmeade together, when I saw Granger running toward the hospital wing; so I followed. What's your excuse Potter," he spat.

Harry opened his mouth to snap back, but Malfoy raised his hand in his face and stepped past him and heading toward the bathroom.

"You can't go in there," Harry called. Malfoy ignored him and entered, closing the door behind him.

Hermione gripped Harry's hand and turned him to face her.

"Let him go. They're friends now Harry. I don't know why, but they are."

Harry balled his empty hand in frustration. The jealousy he felt at these words pissed him off. He was going to lose Ron to Malfoy, and he didn't know how to stop it. Hermione watched the side of his face and her eyes traveled down to his balled up fist. She knew what he was thinking. She pulled Harry in a gentle hug and rested her head on his chest.

"Let's just be happy that Ron's okay, all right," she replied as she looked up into his bitter face. He grimaced hesitantly and pulled her to a chair where they sat and waited silently.

Malfoy closed the door behind him as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the bathroom. His breath was taken as the steam swirled around him. He crossed to the sink and leaned against it then; waiting for Ron to realize that he was there.

Ron's eyes were closed and his breathing unrushed. He had run another round of water that was less hot. His aching muscles were relaxed now, and his mind was completely oblivious to anything around him.

"Humph, Humph."

Ron jumped slightly and looked around. He saw that Malfoy was standing in half shadow against the wall. He sat up as much as his soreness would allow and stared at him quizzically. Malfoy came forward and bent down on his knees beside the tub.

"Are you okay Ron?"

Ron pulled the bubbles around him and nodded. Malfoy smirked at the triviality of this innocent gesture. If he was capable of feeling embarrassment then he must be okay for the most part.

Ron still wasn't use to the attention Malfoy bestowed on him. Having him sitting beside him while he was completely naked made him nervous. For a moment he forgot why he was in the tub in the first place and focused all his attention on Malfoy's concerned face.

"I'm all right, really," said Ron as he played with the bubbles nervously. Why do I have to get all nervous around him? Ron thought as he looked down into the water. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw that Malfoy was smiling at him in the sly way if his.

"What?" Ron mumbled.

"Nothing Weaselbee. I'm just amused."

"About what?"

"About the fact that you just got raped and you're sitting here pretending it didn't happen." The smile was gone from his face to be replaced by confused contempt.

Ron eyes darted back and forth across Malfoy's face and his stomach balled into knots, his eyes burned from holding back hours of tears. He didn't need him to be sorry for him. He didn't need someone else to look at him as if he were weak and helpless; like Harry did every time he looked at him. He couldn't deal with it, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Shove off Malfoy, you don't know anything about how I feel," snapped Ron as he turned his head to face the wall. Malfoy sat there in silence. He didn't get angry or irritated; he just sat, and waited.

"I said leave me alone Malfoy," shouted Ron as he made to stand. His arms gave way under him and he fell back into the water, sending hot water over the edge of the tub onto Malfoy robes and shoes. He sat there, his body trembling from embarrassment, anger and resentment. Malfoy stood; looking down at him. He shook his head and dropping his robe off him, he stepped one foot then the other into the water. Ron looked up and followed Malfoy as he sat in the water fully clothed.

Malfoy bent his legs up and reached and pulled Ron to him. Ron tried to fight and push him away, but Malfoy gripped his arms tightly to his body and pulled him forcefully to him. He wrapped both arms around Ron's trembling body and rested Ron's head on his shoulder. He leaned his head over his and rubbed up and down on Ron's back and arm and almost instantly Ron gave way to his tears. Malfoy squeezed him tighter and rocked him smoothly.

"It'll be all right," he moaned quietly.

Ron faced was lined with silent tears. Flashes of the night before flashed before his eyes. Every emotion he had felt at the time burst forth; anger, hope, sorrow. He closed his eyes tightly, before letting the tears fall. It felt so good to be in the arms of someone that cared for him, but who didn't feel sorry for him, and who didn't feel like he was weak and useless. He needed this, he wanted this. He nuzzled himself closer to Malfoy's chest.

When Malfoy felt Ron start to relax, he loosened his tight hold, and looked down at him. He brushed the stray hairs out of Ron's eyes and there gazes met. Ron's eyes were red from crying, his body bruised from subconscious surrender. Something quite unusual burned in that gaze. No longer did he just care for Ron, his feelings ran deeper than that. Something had changed. His eyes lingered on Ron's pink tear drenched lips. An innocent yet confused happiness swelled in him. He was falling in love with Ron. He held Ron's face in his hands and bent to kiss him on the forehead. Ron exhaled under him.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we turn into prumes," Malfoy joked casually. Ron nodded and leaned forward to let him stand. He reached a hand out to let Malfoy help him out of the tub. He no longer cared about being exposed. Something had changed for him too. He felt safe under Malfoy's gaze. Malfoy wrapped a towel around him, before he dried his own clothes with his wand. Ron smiled at him and Malfoy grinned back. They left separately, but somehow as one!


	17. Chapter 17: Pure Jealousy

**Chapter 17 **

Harry watched as Malfoy and Ron walked from the bathroom. They weren't smiling, but they didn't look exactly angry either. He glanced at Hermione and she shrugged as she crossed the room to Ron's bedside. She waited until he was dressed and in the bed before she spoke.

"Are you okay Ron? I came as soon as I heard." Ron smiled up at her as he pulled the covers higher.

"I'm all right. The bath helped," replied Ron as he glanced at Malfoy and smiled. Harry looked between the two of them and his eyes rested on Malfoy. He wanted to hit him so badly, but he didn't want to upset Ron. Malfoy stood and put his cloak.

"I'll be back to visit later on, okay?" he asked Ron. Ron nodded

"Bring me back some butterbeer okay," grinned Ron. Malfoy nodded and then turned to leave. Harry followed him to the door, and held it open when Malfoy stepped out.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow when he's not here, Malfoy," whispered Harry maliciously. Malfoy spun on the spot; rolling his eyes. He stepped closer to Harry. He had his wand in his hand and it was pointed toward Harry's chest.

"Don't you have someone that you need to shove and torment Potter," he shot back. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it into Malfoy's face.

"You know nothing about that Malfoy, so shut your mouth," he hissed.

"I know more than you think Potter. One being that Ron hasn't forgiven you yet. And my guess is he never will." He bellowed.

"SHUT UP MALFOY," yelled Harry as he closed the ward door behind him.

"Ah, hit a nerve, have I?" Malfoy glared at him as he pocketed his wand. "You destroyed that precious friendship by yourself Potter. Now you have to deal with the lose." He paused to let these words sink in the he turned on the spot and left in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Harry loosened the grip on his wand and stared after him. Malfoy didn't know anything. He was bluffing. Harry had already begun to repair his friendship with Ron; and if Malfoy didn't know that; and obviously he didn't, than he was a git.

Harry returned to Ron's bedside and sat at the foot.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he tried to get the conversation with Malfoy out of his head. Ron had forgiven him; Malfoy was just trying to start a fight with him.

"Yeah, I don't ache as much anymore,"

Harry wondered if there was anything behind these words. Did not aching anymore mean the soreness had gone way or that he had actually found someone that made him happy? He hoped it was the latter and that it was him, Harry that was helping to take the ache away. He got up and sat on the stool beside the bed and held Ron's hand again. Ron smiled at him casually then looked around at Hermione.

"So, I'll be back as well…you know, give you two time to talk. I'll go see what happened to Lavender and Seamus." She stood and wrapped her cloak around herself, smiled at the two of them slyly then left the ward. Harry waited until the door was closed before he turned back to Ron who he saw was looking at him.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry hesitated. He wanted to ask about Malfoy, but he didn't want to upset Ron. He shook his head.

"Yes, I'm okay. But, I should be worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, now that I know that Lavender has gotten in trouble." He paused. "Thanks for helping me Harry."

"What, you don't think that I would help a friend? Ron, I don't need a thank you." Harry whispered.

Ron grimaced then smiled. Harry was trying so hard to get his trust and friendship back; even that relationship they had tried to make. He loved Harry, but something had changed. The pain was still there slumbering under the surface. He tried to hide it, but it was still there.

Madame Pomfrey came from her office and hurried over to them. She waved her hands back and forth in her face in frustration.

"Mr. Weasley needs his rest to recuperate. Visiting time is over for the morning, you must leave." She rested her hand on her hip and tapped one foot up and down quickly.

"Out," she hissed.

Harry stood and bent to kiss Ron on the forehead. Ron closed his eyes as he inhaled Harry's cologne.

"I'll be back later; maybe with a get well gift," he smirked.

"Something expensive right?" Ron joked.

"Only the best,"

Harry picked up his cloak and exited the ward. Ron laid back into his pillow as Madame Pomfrey bustled around the room. She closed the drapes over the window to block the piercing light.

"Do you need anything Mr.Weasley?" she asked. He shook his head as he closed his eyes and pulled the covers over himself. He could still smell the cologne that Malfoy had worn on his skin. He could almost feel his arms wrapped around him; comforting him. Chills went through his body as the tenor of Malfoy's voice rung through him. His heart actually began to race from just imagining it. He shook his head. He was being silly. Malfoy was completely off base. He had been told over and over by him that he was straight and that he just wanted to be friends. But there had been something between them when they had looked at each other. He had felt it, but had Malfoy? He turned over onto his side and prayed that he had. He no longer had any doubts, he loved Malfoy.

* * *

Harry entered Hogsmeade and searched the crowded street for Pansy. He was determined now to get Malfoy and her back together. He spotted Hermione coming out of the Three Broomsticks drinking a butterbeer. He walked briskly in her direction until he spotted Malfoy exiting behind her. Hermione laughed at something that he said and Malfoy just grinned in that annoyingly sexy way of his. God, Harry thought, he was losing both his friends to that jerk. He spun around to head in the opposite direction when Hermione spotted him.

"Harry," she yelled, "We're over here!"

Harry exhaled slowly. He didn't want to spend the duration of his visit in the presence of Malfoy. He spun around and was about to walk their way when he was pulled back by known other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey, snook'ums, I've been looking all over the place for you," she whimpered loudly so as to let everyone on the street hear. She planted a wet sloppy kiss on lips and grabbed his behind tightly. When they pulled apart she looked over his shoulder in Malfoy and Hermione's direction.

"What the hell is he doing with her? She hissed as she placed an arm through his bent one. Harry looked around and saw that Hermione was looking there way; completely shocked and disgusted, but Malfoy was looking in the other direction drinking his butterbeer casually. Malfoy pointed Hermione toward a shop down the street, and they proceeded; Hermione looking over her shoulder at Harry.

"Come on my Harry bunny, we have some time to make up. I've been so lonely without you." She moaned. She pulled him forcefully after Hermione and Malfoy; making Harry almost trip over a small first year boy.

"Move out the damn way, little midget," yelled Pansy as she shoved the boy head first into a table. He cried out in pain and called her a bitch. Pansy ignored him though and dragged Harry on.

"Okay Potter, we have to make this really convincing or no one will believe it okay." She whispered as they pushed passed shoppers.

"How exactly are we going to pull this off anyway?" Harry asked.

"I have someone stationed in each shop to help us. They will lead Malfoy where we are and he will catch you and me making out. You two will fight over me, he will win and then you can go as you please."

Harry doubted whether this would work, but he hoped that it would so that Malfoy would leave Ron alone.

They veered to the back of the shop that they saw Malfoy and Hermione enter, and like Pansy said; there was a second year slytherin girl at the back to let them in. They proceeded to a small room, and Pansy leaned against the wall.

"Okay, when we get the signal, you do whatever you have to do to get Malfoy to fight you. Kiss me, torment him, whatever."

Harry nodded and sat down on the floor next to her. Moments went by and finally the second year girl came to the door and knocked lightly, then left. Harry got up and stood in front of Pansy.

"Now, Harry!" she whispered as she pulled him down into a deep kiss with her. Harry felt like he wanted to throw up. What could anyone see in her? He thought.

The door opened behind them and Malfoy entered yelling at the second year girl.

"Are you sure I can get the promise ring back here? He demanded. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Malfoy was looking for a promise ring; but for whom? They couldn't hear the girl's response but they did hear Malfoy intake of breath.

"What the hell," he yelled.

Harry spun around and looked at him. Pansy smirked as she readjusted her skirt and shirt.

"What Malfoy. Do you have a problem?" asked Harry boldly.

Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and stepped back from the room smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" yelled Pansy. "You're supposed to be pissed," she shrieked.

"Pissed about what," he shot back. "We're not together anymore," laughed Malfoy.

This wasn't the reaction that Pansy had hoped for. She was stunned and hurt. She grabbed Harry and slapped him across the face and shoved him to the door.

"You're useless," she bellowed angrily. She pushed pass him and Malfoy and left the room crying. Malfoy looked at Harry smugly.

"God Potter, are you that afraid that I'll take your precious Ron away you'll make out with a lunatic." He cackled.

Harry balled up his fist in frustration. He had had enough of this.

"I'll do anything to keep you away from him," he hollered.

"Well, you will have to do better than that, because I'm not going anywhere!" he snapped.

Harry's heart was pounding as Malfoy left the room. He was not going to lose Ron to an arrogant whore like Malfoy. He left the room and entered the shop. There was jewelry everywhere. This must be a new shop because he had never seen it before. He looked around for Malfoy but he wasn't there.

"Harry," called Hermione as she beckoned him toward her. He grimaced and made his way toward her.

"Have you seen Malfoy Hermione" he asked.

"Um, he said something about needing to settle things and left."

"Did he buy anything?"

"I don't think so, maybe. He did leave with something, but I didn't see him purchase anything. Why, was he supposed to?" she asked.

"No. Never mind. Did you find out what happened to Lavender and Seamus?"

Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"Lavender was expelled for the rest of the year. I think she has to go on trial at the Ministry of Magic," Hermione smiled.

"And Seamus?"

"He didn't get in trouble. He was drugged wasn't he? He's being watched though."

"What? They didn't expel him too?" he bellowed

"No. he doesn't remember doing anything. They believe his story."

"I hope it doesn't bother Ron," she added.

"Doesn't bother him? Hermione, he was raped by him and now he has to see him everyday." He yelled

"I know Harry, God, what's wrong with you?"

He paused and caught his breath. He hadn't meant to yell at her. Everyone in the shop was looking at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said as they made there way outside. "I'm just really frustrated. I feel like I'm losing him."

Hermione looked around them embarrassingly.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this here Harry?" she asked nervously

He looked around him and noticed that several people were listening in on their conversation as they passed.

"Why shouldn't I. I'm sick of hiding the way I feel Hermione." He yelled

He looked around at everyone. Several Professors and dozens of students stopped to look at him.

"God, I'm gay," he yelled. "There it's out! Are you all happy now!" he yelled.

A little girl began to cry beside him and her mother ushered her. Several slytherin girls started whispering behind there hands, and the professors looked stunned at this strange outburst.

Hermione grabbed him and pulled him down the street quickly. Onlookers watched them quietly as they passed. Hermione didn't speak until they were safely inside the castle.

"Harry, That was amazingly random what you did down there though Harry. I've known this for a while. I just didn't want to say anything," she smiled. I'm so proud of you."

Harry stared in front of himself. He had finally done it. He felt free, liberated. He grinned widely, his face glowing. The world hadn't ended. There had only been a few odd looks, but he was use to that. His chest felt lighter. There was nothing standing between him and Ron now. They were free to be together if Ron would take him again.

Hermione hugged him tightly and pulling back, kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you going to tell Ron," she asked grinning.

Harry heart leapt. Ron, he had to tell Ron. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the hospital wing. The lights were off in the ward, for they couldn't see light under the closed door.

"Do you think he's still awake," Hermione whispered.

"I hope so; I can't wait to tell him."

He turned the knob and pushed open the door slowly. The hangings were drawn around Ron's bed, but they could see the flicker of a candle. They crept slowly across the room. Harry grabbed the hanging and pulled them open. His heart dropped; Hermione's hand gripped his shoulder tightly to steady him.

* * *

Malfoy was lying in the bed; his arms wrapped tightly around Ron. They were sleeping. Ron was holding Malfoy's shirt tightly; exposing the bottom of Malfoy's firm stomach. His head rested under Malfoy's chin cuddling him. His breathing was slow and even. He looked completely relaxed; a look, Harry noticed, that Ron never showed when with him. Harry could just glimpse a platinum engraved ring on Ron's finger. Malfoy had one too. There are two open bottles of butterbeer on the side table. This couldn't be happening? Harry thought.

Hermione looked at Harry, but he didn't look around but continued to stare at the two sleeping. He didn't know what to do. Should he leave, or should he wake them up and demand an explanation? His breathing was short and raspy and he felt lightheaded and sick. He hadn't been prepared for this. He opened his mouth to shout when Hermione covered his mouth and pulled him outside the hangings, closing them. She walked with him outside the room and closed the ward door behind her. She uncovered his mouth and gripped his hands.

"Are you okay Harry," she asked.

"What was that Hermione?" he demanded.

"They were sleeping, nothing else,"

He gave a false laugh and began to pace the corridor.

"Are you serious Hermione? They were more or less making out. Did you see the way Ron gripped his shirt?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but Harry, they're friends, nothing more than that, I'm sure."

"Why were they cuddled together then?"

"They're friends Harry," Hermione repeated laughing. "Don't think too much of this. You'll drive yourself insane." Hermione begged.

"You didn't hear what Malfoy said Hermione. He said he wasn't going anywhere. He's doing this purposely to piss me off."

Hermione watched him as he paced back and forth. She was getting dizzy so she grabbed his hand again.

"Harry, Ron loves you, not Malfoy. He would never choose him over you, trust me," said Hermione. Harry looked unconvinced.

"Come on Harry, you're being silly. It's Malfoy we're talking about here. What could Ron see in him?"

Harry thought about this and laughed as well. He was being silly.

"You're right. Malfoy's just a distraction until we get back together." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Let's go get those gifts for Ron before it's too dark," said Hermione.

Harry nodded and they make their way to Hogsmeade hand in hand.

Malfoy woke as he heard laughter outside the ward. He looked at his watch and it read 5:55 am. He looked down at Ron who was stirring under him. Ron let Malfoy's shirt go and slid his hand under, running his hand up Malfoy's naked chest. He rested his hand over his heart then smiled. Malfoy smiled too then laughed.

"You're in a good mood," he grinned.

"How else should I be? You're so warm Malfoy," Ron confessed.

"Well, if you weren't such a human incubator, I wouldn't be so hot." Malfoy joked.

"Are you as hungry as me right now," asked Ron as he pulled looked around for food.

"Weasley, you're always hungry," cracked Malfoy as he poked Ron in the stomach

"When did you start calling me _Weasley _again?" asked Ron.

"When you started calling me _Malfoy,_" laughed Malfoy.

Ron thought back then smiled.

"Sorry about that." Ron said embarrassingly.

He sat up a little and gazed into Malfoy's eyes before he smiled and looked down shyly twisting the promise ring that Malfoy had given him earlier to commemorate their friendship. It had their initials on it DM and RW; simple yet unique. Malfoy always made him feel shy and oddly reserved; something he never was before. Malfoy smirked slyly and pulled Ron closer to him. He gripped Ron's chin and brought his face up to look into his eyes. Ron flushed under his freckles and his heart began to race with anticipation. Malfoy leaned in toward him, but paused within inches of Ron's face.

"I'll get some food okay," Malfoy said. Ron chuckled nervously and nodded.

Malfoy pulled back on his shoes and left the room. Ron leaned back into his pillow. He felt so exhilarated. Just being near Malfoy was enough to make sure that he was content for the rest of the day. The little back and forth arguing added a zest to his life. He scooted into the spot where Malfoy had slept and cover him self. He couldn't wait for him to return.

* * *

Malfoy came back with a basket full of food from the great hall. He closed the door behind him, and went to Ron's bedside. He sat the basket down and looked over at Ron; he was asleep. He shook is head and grinned as he brought out the hot rolls and brownies. Ron stirred automatically and looked up at the chocolate brownie in front of him. He scooted over for Malfoy to sit and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I had to run to find some more butterbeer for you..." said Malfoy as he handed Ron the brownie.

"Yeah, says the person who drank my other one," Ron laughed. Malfoy grimaced and shrugged, then sat on the bed bedside Ron, and pulled the covers back over him.

They ate in silence until Ron threw a grape that hit Malfoy square in the nose. Malfoy retaliated by throwing a banana at him.

"That's not fair, that things huge." Ron said as he lowered the pillow that was protecting his face. Malfoy was lying back crying with laughter.

"If you can't take the heat, don't start the fire," said Malfoy.

"Hahaha, very funny, dork," said Ron as he hit Malfoy with the pillow. Malfoy grabbed the pillow from him and threw it from the bed. He reached for Ron's hand and pulled him closer. He sat back against the headboard and looked down at Ron who was stuffing his mouth with more grapes.

"God, you're a cow," Malfoy joked. Ron frowned up at him and put a grape into his mouth. Then he took the rest of the food from the bed and settled against Malfoy.

There was that shyness again. Ron sat up and took off his ring to examine the letters there. He smiled to himself as he ran his finger over the four small letters.

"Where did you get these rings?" he asked.

"In Hogsmeade; why?

"No reason, just curious." He paused and looked toward Madame Pomfrey's office. The lights were off. She must be in Hogsmeade shopping. "So what now?" he asked.

Malfoy was silent behind him. Ron was thinking that maybe they should lie down when Malfoy's firm hands grabbed his arms forcefully from behind. Ron jumped and looked back at him.

"What was that for? Are you trying to kill?" Ron shouted.

Malfoy laughed then stopped at the seriousness in Ron's face.

"I was just playing Ron."

"Hahaha, funny," retorted Ron as he pinched him hard on the arm. Malfoy fell back in pain, laughing at the top of his lungs.

"That's all you got Weasley?" he smirked. Ron frowned and pinched him again.

"No, Malfoy," he laughed. Ron picked up a pillow and swing at Malfoy's head. But Malfoy was too quick. He snatched the pillow away, pushed Ron back onto the bed and grabbed Ron's hands and raised them over his head, making Ron back arch off the bed. Instantly, Ron's body tensed as images of the night before flashed before him. He was back to the night before. He was trapped and helpless.

Malfoy didn't know what happened, but before he knew it, Ron was yelling and pushing him away hysterically. He tried to calm him, but Ron struck out. He grabbed him and pinned him to the bed.

"Ron, it's me Draco," he yelled.

Ron was crying out for someone to help him before he realized where he was. He stopped and looked up at Malfoy absolutely bewildered; as if he was just seeing him for the first time. His head was throbbing and he couldn't catch his breath. Malfoy pulled him up and held him tightly to him. Ron leaned his head down on his chest and began to cry.

"God, I'll never get pass this," Ron moaned. Malfoy pulled back and rested his forehead on Ron's. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it okay. You have all the time in the world." Said Malfoy as he brushed a finger across Ron's face.

Ron smiled and shook under his arms, so Malfoy pulled the covers over him, still holding him tightly in his arms. Malfoy saw a bit of light come through the hangings. It must be Madame Pomfrey, he thought.

He bent to kiss Ron on the forehead just as Harry and Hermione pulled the hangings open. Harry stared at them. Complete angercovered his face.


	18. Chapter 18: Misunderstood

**Chapter 18**

The world was crashing around Harry. All hope had gone from him. He wanted to crawl into a corner and die. His eyes never left Malfoy's face as Ron turned around to speak. Ron froze as he focused on the hurt on Harry's face. He wiped the tears from his own face and spoke.

"Harry, it's not what you think," he said eagerly. He pulled from Malfoy; standing weakly from the bed and crossed over to Harry. He gripped his arms gently and stared into his hurt face. Ron felt as if he had to convince Harry that there was nothing between him and Malfoy. He couldn't stand to see the hurt there. Though a small part of him wanted him to hurt; and experience the pain he had to go through all these months.

Harry stared up at him then looked away. He wanted to believe him, but they had looked so close. He looked back to Ron face and he saw tears there. He had been crying and Malfoy had comforted him. He should have stayed with him; it shouldn't have been Malfoy, but him, Ron's best friend who comforted him.

Hermione looked between the two of them, and then at Malfoy who was lying casually back on the bed, completely relaxed. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

"You're trying to come between them, aren't you Malfoy?" she snapped. Malfoy raised himself from the bed and scowled at her menacingly.

"For your information Granger, I'm not." He shot back. He looked at Harry and grimaced. "Like I've already told Potter, he did that on his own," he sneered. Ron looked around at Malfoy angrily and then at Harry who was looking at him questioningly. Ron looked toward the ground. He didn't know what to say. Malfoy was right in a way, but Ron was willing to work on the friendship with Harry. He had to convince Harry of that.

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. Ron hadn't tried to deny what Malfoy had said. He was right then, there was no chance for him and Ron. Harry snatched away from him and hurried to leave the ward.

"Harry, no," yelled Ron as he hurried after him.

"No Ron, you're too weak. I'll talk to him," said Hermione.

Ron stopped as Hermione passed him. She didn't know what she was going to say to convince Harry that what he had seen hadn't been anything to worry about; because she wasn't quite sure herself. She hurried out the room and as soon as the door closed Ron rounded on Malfoy.

"Why did you say that? You know nothing about what I want," he snapped. Malfoy stood up angrily and got in Ron's face.

"I said what you're too noble to say. You know just as well as I that Potter deserves what he's getting,"

"You had no right to interfere in my personal life." Ron bellowed.

"Oh, don't I Ron? I guess I'm wasting my time then."

Malfoy turned and grabbed his things. He dropped his ring on the table, then turned back to face Ron.

"The next time you need someone to have your back against your so called friends, leave me out of it." Malfoy yelled as he pushed pass Ron. Ron turned on the spot and grabbed his robes.

"Draco, don't go," he yearned.

Malfoy snatched his robe away from him and turned angrily.

"Why shouldn't I go? I'm just interfering with your real friends aren't I," he hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that," cried Ron. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Actually, I don't. And right now I don't care," he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ron stared at the door. What had just happened? He leaned against the wall and slid down until he hit the hard cold floor. He balled his legs into a fetal position and sat there fighting back the tears that were urging to flow. What had he done?

Malfoy pushed fiercely past Hermione and Harry who had been standing at the door listening quietly. Hermione had been about to comfort Harry when they heard shouting from inside the ward. Harry looked after Malfoy then around at the door that still shook from the force of the slam. He looked around at Hermione who nodded. He pushed the door open and searched the dark room for Ron. He saw him leaning against the wall crying softly. He rushed to him and dropped to his knees; Hermione followed.

"Ron, what happened?" asked Harry as he sat in front of him.

Ron looked up at him and shook his head.

"I told him that he had no right to say what he said to you, and he snapped,"

"Malfoy's a git, you know that. He was probably just pretending to be your friend all along," said Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Ron, you're better off without him," Hermione added.

Ron sat up and leaned his head against the wall. They were wrong. Malfoy hadn't been pretending. He didn't have a reason. There was nothing that he had that Malfoy could have possibly wanted. His feelings had to have been genuine. He had been there for Ron during all the sneers and ridicules that had been thrown at him. He had held him when he had cried. He had been there just to be there. He hadn't pretended, Ron knew that for a fact, but Ron had accused him of coming between him and Harry, completely throwing away the friendship they had built.

Harry leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips; completely taking Ron off guard. Ron didn't know what to say about this. Harry looked so happy; he didn't want to spoil it by confessing that deep down it was Malfoy who he wanted to be with, not Harry.

He grimaced nervously and Harry took this as acceptance for them to be together again. Hermione smiled at them and started to laugh.

"You guys are so stupid," she giggled.

"When are you getting out of here," asked Harry.

"Tomorrow morning I think," said Ron not looking at him. He was afraid his eyes would betray the way he truly felt.

"We'll be back tomorrow then," exclaimed Harry as he helped him back to the bed.

"Okay, Can you bring me a change of clothes?"

"I'll see to that. Oh, before we forget, we got you a gift," said Hermione.

Harry dug into his robes and pulled out a locket, with the words "Friends" inscribed across the front.

"Hermione picked it out. Pretty girly if you ask me," Harry laughed as he put in on Ron. Ron opened it, and there inside was a picture of the three of them at the Burrow.

"Thanks guys."

"Well, we'll leave you to rest. See you in the morning." Hermione added. Ron nodded and laid back into his pillow. Harry leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, letting there cheeks brush tenderly. They called there goodnights and departed.

Ron turned to blow out the candle that was burning lowly in his holder, and his eyes paused on Malfoy's promise ring. He picked it up and slid it onto his finger. The grooves cut into each ring slid perfecting into each other; and their initials shone brightly. Malfoy would wear this ring again, he promised himself. He blew out the candle and closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning was hectic. After leaving the ward with Harry and Hermione they made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Everyone had been made aware of what happened to Ron by Dumbledore and were told to not bring it up unless Ron did. This led to uncomfortable silences when they sat at the Gryffindor table. Neville actually tripped over his own feet when he noticed that Ron was out of the ward. When he got up though, he hugged Ron tightly then sat down opposite him, beside Hermione. Harry squeezed Ron's hand comfortingly. Ron smiled at them all before he looked across the hall at the slytherin table. Malfoy was deep in conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson was clinging to his right arm and grinning around at everyone around her; completely smug and as if she had just won a great prize and was flaunting it. Ron watched as Pansy leaned in and kissed Malfoy on the cheek. Malfoy turned on the pretence of kissing her back when he saw that Ron was looking his way. He sneered at him before he planted a hearty kiss on Pansy's lips.

Ron looked away, completely disgusted. So they were back together? He didn't know whether he wanted to go and pull Pansy's hair out, or slap that irritating grin from her face. Malfoy was just doing this to get back at him; well, he hoped anyway. Malfoy had never really shown feelings toward him though, just friendliness. Maybe that was all he had thought of Ron; as just a friend, a friendship that had ended last night. It pained Ron to see him moving on, as if there friendship had never happened. Ron had his friends back, and so it seemed had Malfoy. Ron stirred his food on his plate bitterly and tried to join in the conversation going on around him.

"You should have see Lavender when Dumbledore came to get her. She was bawling at the top of her lungs screaming that she had been under the imperius curse," laughed Neville.

"As if. I had a feeling she would do anything to get gossip. When I was hanging out with her all she ever talked about was the next big thing. She stalked people and everything," added Hermione.

Harry shook his head and Ron nodded, but wasn't really listening.

Down the table Dean nudged Seamus hard in the harm and pointed in Ron's direction. Seamus looked down the table and his stomach balled into knots. Several people crossed the hall to whisper in Seamus' ear but he shooed them all away and standing, crossed to talk to Ron.

Ron looked around at Seamus, and watched as he came closer. Thoughts of the rape tried to make their way into his mind, and he felt a slight twinge of anger; but he knew he couldn't fault Seamus forever; he had been drugged after all. As Seamus paused behind him, everyone looked up at him bitterly.

"Can I speak to you alone Ron," he asked in his now shaky Irish accent.

"No," yelled Harry, "Ron doesn't want to be anywhere near you,"

Ron held up a hand to silence Hermione as she opened her mouth to yell also. He nodded up at Seamus and stood.

"But Ron?" whispered Harry as he tried to pull him back.

"I'll be all right," he frowned.

Every head in the hall turned to watch them as they left the hall. The Professors actually paused midsentences to look at them depart. Professor McGonagall stood to go follow them, but Dumbledore pulled her back down into her seat and shook his head.

Malfoy watched their backs as they departed. He didn't say or show any sign of wanting to follow them though.

"Malfoy you're hurting me," yelled Pansy as she fought to pull her hand away from his. He turned to look at her and loosened his grip on her now completely pale hand. The circulation began to flow again, but she still looked at him angrily.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," he proclaimed as he dived back into his food.

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all looked at each other then back at Malfoy. He looked at them all; completely annoyed.

"What? Is this going to be a staring contest or something? Eat." He yelled.

They all turned back to their food fearfully, being too afraid to draw attention to Malfoy's odd behavior. Malfoy glanced back toward the door once more, before he continued to eat.

Out in the hall, Ron was sitting on a bench next to Seamus who was pondering exactly how to word what he wanted to say. He finally looked at Ron and took a deep nervous breath.

"I'm sorry," he finally confessed.

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault," Ron grinned.

Seamus had prepared for screaming, but when it didn't come, he looked confused.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked.

Ron shrugged and shook his head.

"I was, but I know now that you wouldn't have done it if that lunatic Lavender hadn't drugged you. Right?"

Seamus nodded vigorously.

"She told me that she wanted to date me. I obviously said okay, so we had a drink to celebrate. That's all I can remember up until I woke up to McGonagall and Dumbledore beating me with their wands."

Seamus reached out a hand to rest on Ron's. Ron recoiled slightly, but didn't move his hand.

"Are we okay then?" asked Seamus has he pulled his hand away.

Ron nodded and stood.

"I'm still getting over it though…you know. So, will you give me time to…"

Seamus nodded and stood as well. He grinned embarrassingly before entering the hall, followed by Ron.

Ron automatically looked over at the slytherin table when he entered. He caught Malfoy's gaze momentarily before Malfoy turned away. Ron smiled to himself and returned to his seat beside Harry. The room buzzed with quiet whispers around him.

"So are you okay," asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermione," he pouted. She smiled and continued to eat. Harry leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron stared disbelievingly at Harry.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm out," proclaimed Harry.

"Since when?"

"Since he yelled "I'm gay," at the top of his lungs in Hogsmeade," Hermione snickered. Ron looked at Harry in amazement. He couldn't believe this.

"But why?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't be with you if I wasn't out, could I?" laughed Harry.

"So, you two are together now?" asked Neville.

Ron froze, but Harry nodded. Neville congratulated them and started yelling hooray at the top of his voice. Harry glared at him to stop because everyone was staring and laughing.

"Why does Malfoy keep looking over here?" asked Neville as he looked around Ron.

"Because he's a stupid git," Harry scoffed.

They all laughed including Ron; but only to not stand out among them.

After breakfast they all went to transfiguration. Ron took his place between Harry and Hermione again along with Neville.

"Okay class," called Professor McGonagall over all the noise as everyone took this opportunity to welcome Ron back. "We will be covering everything we've studied over the past months this week."

She then proceeded into a detailed overview of all the things that they had learned; letting them illustrate the techniques in front of the class and in groups.

They were on human transfiguration and Harry had just turned Hermione into a rabbit. Ron watched as Hermione leapt from the desk to the floor cheerfully. He laughed but couldn't resist looking in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy wasn't there though for Goyle had just transfigured him into a goat. Ron grinned as Malfoy materialized in front of him. Malfoy looked around completely disoriented and there were pieces of chewed paper in his mouth. He turned and slapped Goyle across the head and Ron realized that they weren't working together and that Goyle had accidentally transfigured Malfoy when he wasn't looking. Malfoy looked around when he heard Ron laughing and their gazes met. Malfoy threw him a quick grimace before rounding on Goyle again.

Ron turned and picked up the bunny that was Hermione and set her on the table on which Harry transfigured her back. She hopped down joyfully but a little overenthusiastically just before the bell rang for the end of class.

"Practice these spells for homework," yelled Professor McGonagall bitterly to the class though she was directing her attention at the back of Goyle's head.

They all gathered their books and proceeded to Potions.

"Did you see Malfoy," laughed Neville, as he held his side in pain from laughing.

"Yeah," laughed Harry. "He was truly and ass today."

Ron scowled at Harry while he wasn't looking. He didn't know when the sly remarks his friends made about Malfoy began to irritate him; all he knew was that they did. They entered the classroom and took there sits behind their cauldrons. Professor Slughorn stood in front of the class wearing neon green robes and pointed shoes. They were all about to laugh when Slughorn brought the class to attention.

"Today we will be working in assigned pairs. When I call your name, pair up, and then we will all proceed to the library to do potion's research. You will get your instructions there."

Hermione was paired with Dean, Harry with Neville and Ron with….

"Malfoy?" Harry yelled, as he rushed toward Slughorn angrily. "Ron can't work with Malfoy, can't you change it?"

Slughorn consulted his parchment and shook his head bitterly.

"No Mr. Potter, it seems that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley have been partnered numerous times over the last few months, and I consider this a sign of being able to work fairly together."

He gestured for the class to pack and head for the library. Harry stood there completely stunned as Slughorn brushed past him. He looked around at Ron who he saw was still packing his things nervously. Harry crossed over to him.

"We can try and change Slughorn's mind. I know that you don't work to work with Malfoy, right?"

Ron paused and looked after Malfoy as he exited the classroom with his friends. He didn't tell Harry this, but he did want to work with Draco. He'd been hoping for time alone with him since the fight. If this was his only opportunity he was going to take it.

"You heard what Slughorn said Harry; I'll be fine, okay?" He grabbed Harry's hand as they left the room following the rest of the class. Malfoy's gang kept throwing dirty looks back in their direction, Malfoy didn't join in, but he wasn't trying to stop them either.

"Are you sure Ron?" asked Harry. Ron nodded determinedly.

A few minutes later they entered the dim candle filled library. Slughorn called for everyone to gather around him.

"Okay, you will all be placed in private places throughout the library. You will each be given a potion to look up. You will make this potion with your partner Wednesday outside of class and bring a vial of it to class on Friday. Understood?" They all nodded. "Great," he added.

He ventured off with different pairs as the rest of the class waited. Harry's grip on Ron's hand tightened as he stared at the back of Malfoy's head. He didn't understand why he was getting irritated. Ron was with him now and Malfoy was with Pansy. It wasn't as if Malfoy and Ron had been dating before. According to Hermione they had just been friends. Harry was being silly. Just like Hermione had said; Ron would never choose Malfoy over him.

Slughorn came around a stack of books and regarded his list.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, come this way please."

Harry squeezed Ron hand again comfortably. Ron's palms were sweaty and his mind was racing. He smiled back at Harry and followed Slughorn. Malfoy smiled as Crabbe cracked another joke behind Harry. He sneered at Harry when he went past. Once he was out of view though his faced turned completely serious and his heart began to race nervously. He stared at the back of Ron's head and his stomach balled into knots. This would be a long two hours.


	19. Chapter 19: Simple Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 19: Simple Truth and Secrets**

Slughorn placed them in the darkest corner of the restricted section. If was as though he knew that Ron wanted to be alone with Malfoy. He set them there potion to research and then departed to organize the other pairs.

Ron placed his bags on the floor and sat down at the candle lit table facing the book shelf. His mind was racing. He had this opportunity and yet he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted. Malfoy pulled his chair out beside him and sat. He felt the uncomfortable tension as well. He didn't look in Ron's direction until Ron finally spoke.

"I can't do this any longer Draco," Ron yearned as he turned his chair to face him. Malfoy avoided his gaze. He couldn't bear to see the hurt in Ron's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ron proclaimed eagerly. He reached a hand out to hold Malfoy's, but he pulled away.

"How could you accuse me of coming between you and Potter?" he hissed.

"I wasn't. You don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand. Once you got your friends back, it's fuck Draco." He snapped cutting him off.

"No. I didn't mean it that way. If you would have just listened to me I could have explained."

Malfoy paused and glared at him. The anger he had tried so far to sustain was slowly edging away. He couldn't wait for hear Ron's reasoning.

Ron took a deep breath. At least Malfoy had stopped yelling and was actually going to listen to him.

"I was willing to try the friendship with Harry again, and when you said that I didn't care whether Harry and I were friends or not I got angry. I know that what he did to me was wrong, but he regrets it and I'm willing to forgive him. I've held this grudge over his head for so long. I just wanted to end it and get our friendship back. But that doesn't mean I'm willing to lose our friendship in the process."

"Friendship? You and Potter look like more than friends to me!" confessed Malfoy.

Ron froze. He couldn't believe this; Malfoy was actually jealous. He started to laugh to himself. Malfoy sneered at him angrily.

"Why in the hell are you laughing, this isn't funny," Malfoy jeered, yet he couldn't stop himself from smiling weakly.

"You're jealous," Ron snickered.

"Why in the hell would I be jealous?" he leered maliciously. Ron stopped laughing and just smiled at him.

"Draco, are you serious?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Malfoy's eyes darted across his face. He didn't know what Ron was getting at. It was completely obvious that he and Potter were back together. And to tell the truth, this bothered the hell out of him. Harry didn't deserve Ron's respect or love, he did. This pissed him off more.

"What do you mean am I serious?" he snapped. "You two are together; the whole fucking school can see it. Even someone as dense as Longbottom realized it. And you're going to sit here and lie straight to my…"

Ron scooted his chair closer to Malfoy and placed a finger across his lips to stop his rambling. Their eyes stared into each other as the candle light flickered across their faces; putting him both in half shadow.

"I want to be with you Draco," Ron whispered as he brushed Malfoy's cheek with his finger tips. Malfoy bent his head to look at his fingers. He didn't know what to say. Subconsciously he had been waiting to hear those words. Ron rested his forehead on his and they just sat there in silence. Ron held Malfoy's hands in his and squeezed them, more to reassure him than anything.

"I don't… what?" Malfoy finally asked questioningly.

"I want to be with you, not Harry," Ron murmured grinning. Malfoy stared up at him blankly. His words hadn't sunk in fully.

"You want to be with me? Are you sure?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes I'm sure. And don't pull that I'm not gay thing with me. I know you want to be with me too," laughed Ron. Malfoy didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say, Ron was right. He did want to be with him. He knew it the instance he had comforted him that day in the tub, when Ron had let him comfort him. After the initial fight, he had wanted to make up right then and there, but what Ron's had said about him not having the right to interfere in his personal life had hurt him. He had thought they had progressed in their relationship, and that they could say whatever was on their minds. Being accused by someone you thought was a friend made him want to hurt Ron as much as he was hurting. This had led him to throw Pansy in his face. He couldn't stand Pansy. He grinned to himself as he faced Ron. If he was desperate enough to date that dense bitch, he knew he was strong enough to deal with what ever came with being with Ron.

Ron leaned forward and pulled Malfoy to him. He came willingly. Ron brushed the stray blonde locks from his face and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Their cheeks brushed for a moment before Malfoy pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to Ron's. Ron eyes closed slowly as his body gave way to the kiss. His body trembled as Malfoy's fingers rubbed through his hair. Malfoy pulled away to get his breath, the flicker of candle light played across his face but he only had a second before Ron attacked his lips again.

"Ron wait, "yearned Malfoy grinning all the while. Ron pulled back and looked around him for a reason to stop. They had wanted this for so long, why were they stopping?

"What?" he asked breathing quickly

"We're in a library. Do you really want to do this now?" Malfoy asked. Ron reluctantly pulled away and looked at his watch.

"Well, we still have five minutes before class ends," added Ron. Malfoy didn't respond, his mind was still racing, considering any obstacles that could possibly lie in there way.

"You know you're still dating Potter right?

"Well, you're dating Pansy," sniffed Ron.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Well I guess we'll have to dump them then," proclaimed Malfoy as he opened his book to do some last minute research.

Ron hesitantly turned to face the table. His head started to ache again.

"I can't," he confessed.

Malfoy looked around at him then asked why not?

"You know how Harry is. I don't want to hurt him. If he finds out that we are together I'm quite sure he'll hate me forever."

"Well, let him," Malfoy grinned.

"Easy for you to say; all your friends are deadly afraid of you," Ron scowled.

"Well, if you want, we don't have to tell them."

"Them?" asked Ron.

"I'm not telling Pansy if you aren't telling Potter. You know how they got when they wanted us apart the first time!" Malfoy joked. Ron leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before he nodded in agreement.

"So, our secret then?" asked Ron. Malfoy nodded as the bell rung for the end of class. A book fell of the shelf behind them and they could hear silent muttering and giggles. It sounded like a group of girls. Ron looked at Malfoy, his eyebrow raised. They brushed it off as they gathered their books and went to join everyone else. Harry along with Hermione and Neville were waiting for him. Harry frowned at Malfoy when he went by to join his friends. They all left out the library together, following behind Malfoy and his gang of hissing slytherins.

"So, what happened?" asked Hermione as they all watched the slytherin's backs.

"Nothing, Malfoy is still a git," Ron laughed. Harry hugged him to himself as they climbed the stairs for their free period.

"Well, hopefully you won't have to talk to him again," added Harry.

"We still have to make that damn potion though," hissed Ron, pretending to be angry. He had forgotten all about this fact. He smiled inwardly at the thought of more alone time with Malfoy.

"Well, give him hell for me," scowled Harry. Ron just nodded. His mind was deep in secret, lustful thought.

In the common room Hermione sat reading in a corner by the window. Harry and Ron had taken this time to walk by the lake. They had asked her if she'd want to join, but she hadn't wanted to disturb their alone time. She had lost them months already. She opened her arithmacy text and leaned her head to the side to read when Ginny came up behind her. They hadn't settled their fight yet. Ginny had been avoiding her for months. Every time Hermione had wanted to apologize; Ginny would stick her tongue out and yell "Bitch Attack" before storming off in the opposite direction.

Hermione looked behind her as Ginny approached. She prepared herself for the worse. Ginny sat down in a comfy lazy boy facing her. She pulled her feet under her and crossed her arms nervously.

"So, what are you reading?" she asked. She raised her head in an attempt to see, but lowered it moments later. Hermione looked over the top of her book and eyed her suspiciously.

"Ginny, what do you want?" she asked irritably. Ginny opened her mouth, but closed it wordlessly.

Hermione continued to stare at her, but decided that she was wasting her time for Ginny kept opening and closing her mouth in the pretence of wanting to say something. She raised the book once again, and didn't lower it until Ginny finally spoke.

"Are you ever going to forgive me Hermione, it's been so long."

Hermione looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Ginny was accusing her of not wanting to forgive _her_. She had been trying to for months now. Just a week ago, she had tried to say she was sorry, but Ginny had flicked her off and pretended she was there. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at her text angrily.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Now you apologize so we can get this over with?" she demanded.

Hermione huffed menacingly.

"You bitch. I've been trying to say I'm sorry for months, and you're going to sit there and demand an apology from me. Ginny, get out of my face before I slap your ass," demanded Hermione as she raised a hand in Ginny's face.

Ginny stood up. Her fists were balled.

"I'm trying to be the adult in this. There's no reason for us to be uncivil now that Harry and Ron are together. I'm trying to apologize and if you can't accept it, than that's your problem."

She waited for a moment and when Hermione didn't respond, stormed off up stairs to her dorm. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, but before she could settle back into her book, Angelina, Katie, and Parvati crossed over to her. They settled across from her; they all had smug expressions on their faces.

"That was a nasty fight. What was it about?" asked Angelina.

Hermione scowled up at them as she packed her thing. She wasn't going to get any reading done today, she was too frustrated.

"Haven't you given up your gossipy ways yet? If you haven't noticed; it didn't work so well for Lavender."

They all bowed their heads in mourning for their fallen leader. This lasted a split second though before Angelina spoke.

"Lavender was mental. We've known that for quite sometime. Parvati's in charge now," replied Angelina.

"Congratulations," mumbled Hermione sarcastically as she pushed past them. They followed her.

"So, Ron's dating Harry now?" asked Parvati curiously.

Hermione turned to face her, her wand raised and pointed at Parvati's chest.

"You leave them alone, or I'll Avada Kedavra's your asses," hissed Hermione eyeing them all menacingly.

They all stepped back fearfully, but Parvati, being the leader had to stand her ground.

"It's not us you have to worry about darling," she sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped. They all looked at each other, doing their signature irritating gaze where information passed without words.

"Oh, Miss Know-it-all doesn't have a clue what we're talking about does she," taunted Parvati. Her two groupies snorted behind her.

"Good one," laughed Katie. Parvati raised a hand in her face remarkably like Lavender would have done.

"The point is that we know something and you, my dear do not?" cackled Parvati.

"If you're talking about Malfoy, I already know. Ron and Malfoy aren't talking anymore for your information!" said Hermione. She turned to leave when laughter erupted behind her. Hermione looked over her shoulder at them.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," laughed Parvati as she and her group walked away; leaving Hermione frozen in place.

"What?" yelled Hermione again.

"Oops, we're we gossiping again; silly us. I can't have that happening," laughed Parvati.

They all exited the common room together laughing at the top of there lungs. Hermione watched as the door closed behind them. She was more confused than ever.


	20. Chapter 20: Passion and Blackmail

**Chapter 20**

A light breeze played across the serene water of the black lake. Several birds twittered over the forbidden forest and several students played exploding snap on the grass, enjoying the heat of the sun. Ron and Harry walked hand and hand around the lake in silence. Not because they didn't want to talk, but because they didn't have anything important to say. They finally stopped under a well shaded tree and sat down together; Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Ron. He bent and kissed Ron on the lips; a place till now that had been sacred to Ron for it still possessed the heated kiss and taste of Malfoy. Ron turned away nervously and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder exhaling deeply.

"This is so relaxing isn't it? I love being alone with you," whispered Harry. Ron smiled up at him. This was very nice. He also loved being in Harry's company, yet his mind was else where. He was still in that dimly lit library deep in a soothing kiss and wrapped in Malfoy's arms. His body heated just from the thought. He gazed up at the clear blue sky as Harry caressed his shoulders from behind.

"When are you and Malfoy going to finish that potions homework," asked Harry as he pressed quick kisses on Ron's shoulders.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him about that yet." Murmured Ron as his eyes closed. He was imagining that it was Malfoy kissing him gently. The heat from Harry's body reminded him of the warmth that Malfoy radiated in him. He squeezed his hand tight in frustration. He had to get Malfoy out of his mind. Even though through these thoughts his heart was lifted, rehashing them while with Harry disturbed him. He didn't want to hurt Harry. They had been friends for so long and them being together seemed right and necessary. He wanted Harry to be happy and if that meant keeping the secret that he and Malfoy were together, he was determined to keep it. He turned to face Harry and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Harry pulled him tightly to him and their kiss deepened. Ron sat straddling him, his heart racing and his hands playing with Harry's dark brown locks.

Harry's pulled back and looked into Ron's eyes; his breathing was quick and his speech breathy.

"Let's go inside," he smiled seductively. Ron could see the lust in his eyes. He knew where this was going and it made him nervous and uncomfortable. They stood hand in hand and walked the length of the grounds toward the castle.

After hurrying up three flights of stairs Harry was getting anxious he actually tried to undress Ron on the fourth for corridor. Ron pulled him on to the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room and they were just about to call the password when Hermione climbed through the entrance and stood before them looking completely distraught.

"Hey, you guys are back early," said Hermione as she readjusted her arithmacy but in her arms. She smiled at the two of them and saw that Harry's shirt was messily tucked and Ron's hair was flying. She laughed.

"Yes, it's really hot out, we came in to cool off," responded Harry anxiously. His feet were tapping the floor repeatedly.

"Well, I'll let you two cool off then," she sniggered nervously. The thoughts that Parvati had placed in her mind were very fresh and she had wanted to bring itto Harry's attention, but now in retrospect she thought them rather silly. Why would Ron and Malfoy still be hanging out? They weren't friends anymore.

"Well I'm off for lunch, you two coming?" she asked. Harry opened his mouth to say that they would catch up but Ron covered his stomach with his hand and frowned at him.

"I am pretty hungry," responded Ron as he threw quick shy glances in Harry's direction. Harry frowned in irritation, but quickly recovered. He nodded his head and they followed Hermione to the great hall.

Ron's throbbing heart slowed with each step they made toward the hall. The relief he felt now he couldn't quite place. He knew that Harry wanted him, emotionally and sexually, yet he wasn't ready to go to that step with him. He very thought of sleeping with Harry repulsed him for some reason. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Harry; because he was by all means. He just didn't want to add another bad sexual experience with his growing list. Subconsciously he was waiting for Draco. He got butterflies from just thinking about how sex with Draco would be. He knew that waiting for him would be worth it in the end. What he didn't know was how he could continue to avoid Harry without him becoming suspicious.

These were Ron's thoughts as he sat beside Harry at the Gryffindor house table. He reached for a biscuit and a bowl of macaroni and began to eat; still deep in thought.

"Ginny and I aren't talking," said Hermione to add conversation.

"Well, there's no difference there. You haven't spoken to each other all year have you?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head and grimaced. Her face was screwed up in thought.

"Actually, she accused me of being childish. And that's quite funny since I've been trying to reconcile for months."

Ron and Harry grinned at each other. They knew for a fact that every time Hermione saw Ginny in the corridors she would start murmuring curse words under her breath and then make angry attempts to get Ginny's attention; which included pokingGinny inthe head.Ginnywould yell at her at her and storm off. Ron and Harry turned away from each other before they were tempted to laugh and call Hermione out.

"And can you believe what Parvati and her gang believe?" asked Hermione. Harry and Ron shook their heads and waited for her to tell them.

"Well, Parvati is convinced that Ron and Malfoy are dating," she added quickly looking in Ron's direction. Ron pulled a drink to himself and pretended to drink while directing his attention to the inside of the cup. He was hoping that when he lowered it, they would be talking about something else. He hated lying to his friends; and this would make the fourth time today.

He lowered his cup and saw that they were still looking in his direction. He frowned and looked around at the two of them.

"What, you don't believe her do you? She's mental." He scowled.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other but didn't say anything. Ron knew they weren't convinced. He opened his mouth to try again, when Malfoy crossed over to them. Pansy was holding his robes from behind looking like a bewildered duckling. Ron's stomach balled into knots. God, he has bad timing, he thought while smiling inwardly. He hoped his face looked pissed.

"What do you want Malfoy," asked Harry.

Malfoy's eyes traveled from Ron's seemingly angry face to Harry's outright pissed one.

"What's it to you Potter?" he sneered slyly. He looked back at Ron; crossing his arms angrily. "I hope you weren't expecting me to do our homework alone Weasley," said Malfoy.

"I wouldn't trust you with such a remedial task," Ron scowled. Harry and Hermione laughed heartedly. Malfoy jeered at them both before he focused again on Ron.

"Well, library, 7:00?" asked Malfoy as he turned to walk away.

"Whatever," glared Ron as he turned back to his food. Harry continued to laugh and all the skepticism was wiped from both his and Hermione's face.

"That was great," reminisced Harry as they walked to History of Magic a few minutes later. He patted Ron on the back and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Did you see is face. He looked pretty remedial to me," laughed Neville. They all turned and looked around at him.

"Where did you come from?" They all asked.

"I was behind you guys the whole time," said Neville as they entered Professor Binn's class. They all took there seats as Binn's quickly entered a monologue about hippogriff wars. There was a lot of blood and gore, yet the way he told it, they might he might as well have been talking about a funeral. Hermione scratched away with her quill and Harry and Ron played tic- tac- toe on a piece of parchment. By the end of the class Hermione was frustrated as usual for being the only one that paid attention, and she went into her usual monologue of not letting them copy her notes. Ron then comforted her by throwing out words like you're too smart and we can't do this without you Mione.

"Well, you'd deserve it you know?" she jeered at them; yet she was smiling all the same.

They pushed through the rest of their classes that day and only had one fierce fight with Malfoy in the corridor before they entered their packed common room after dinner. Ron settled on the couch pulling his shoes off and lying on this side facing the fire. Harry scooted behind him, resting an arm around his waist.

Hermione sat on the floor in front of them reviewing her transfiguration notes for the test the following week. Ron closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He did feel up to homework at the moment. Harry rested behind him completely worn out. They had a quidditch game the next day, and he had been coming up with tactics every night for the past couple of weeks. His late night planning sessions were finally catching up with him.

"Ron, its 15 minutes to seven; shouldn't you be leaving now?" asked Hermione.

Ron opened his eyes slowly and stared down at her. He grabbed Harry's arm and looked at his watch. He groaned with irritation. He slipped from under Harry's arms and made his way to his dorm, which he was sharing with Harry again, and got his potions things. He reached in his drawer and got the two friendship rings that Malfoy had bought. He put them in his pocket. He descended the stairs to the common room and saw that Harry was sitting up completely alert. Harry walked over to him and gripped his arms.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"No, the faster I get done with this the better," Ron responded. "I'll be okay Harry," he smiled.

Harry frowned and let him go.

"I'll be checking my Marauder's map while you're gone. You know, to make sure that he doesn't do anything strange."

"Okay," grinned Ron sheepishly. He crossed to the exit and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it," said Ron as he clambered through the portrait hole closing it behind him.

Harry smiled faintly as the door closed behind him. Hermione came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be safe. You don't have to worry about him Harry," she soothed.

"It's not Ron I'm worried about, it's Malfoy," he scowled as he entered his dorm to get his map.

"Malfoy? You saw how he looked at Ron in the great hall. That friendship is over," she proclaimed.

Harry shook head and opened the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Harry as the lines of the map etched its way across the parchment. He searched the many dots for Ron's and saw him heading toward the library. A dot labeled Draco Malfoy was already in the library pacing. Harry looked up at Hermione who was looking at the pacing dot. She looked at Harry, shrugged and sat down on his bed. He wished that the map could show conversations. His eyes paused when Malfoy did.

"Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Parvati, Angelina and Katie were wondering the corridor behind Ron

"What are they doing?" asked Harry.

"Probably looking for someone to spy on," responded Hermione as she frowned down at the map.

"Well, should we get some work done then?" she asked looking at the back of Harry's head. "Harry, you can't watch him forever," she glowered. She pulled the map from him and folded it back up. He looked at her in shock, but seeing her determination he forfeited.

"I'm checking it in fifteen minutes whether you like it or not Hermione." He grimaced grabbing the map back.

"Okay, but until then, let's do some homework." She smiled.

They gathered their books and descended the stairs to the common room, Harry carrying the map under his arm. Hermione frowned at it before she sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"Don't you trust him Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, I trust Ron. But I'll kill over before I trust Malfoy," he hissed.

Hermione shook her head and bent her head to work. Harry joined her very reluctantly; the map still at his side.

The library was dark and cast in eerie shadows. Candles flickered from various tables and the only sound was that of the huge grandfather clock behind the librarian counter. Malfoy stood leaning on the window sill. He was wearing a black button up collared shirt and dark jeans. His robe lies over the back of the nearest chair. He looked out at the star strewn sky; the light cast down on him gave a dark and mysterious tent to hi face. He raised his wrist to check his watch. It read 7:05. He's late, he thought. He crossed his arms and continued to star out of the window, but down at the foggy grounds. He was getting anxious now. He hoped that nothing had happened to Ron. Maybe he should go look for him. He nudged from the wall and was about to put his robes on again when Ron came through the doors.

They paused and looked at each utterly expressionless. Ron finally smiled and crossed over to him. Malfoy lowered his robes and placed it back across the chair. Malfoy watched the candle light flicker across Ron's profile as Ron undid his robes and placed it on the chair over his. He turned and looked up into Malfoy's blue eyes; waiting. Malfoy gripped his waist and pulled Ron to him. He bent and kissed in tenderly on the lips. His hands traveled up his arms, caressed his neck and gripped the back of kiss head; his fingers splayed in his thick silky hair. Ron opened his mouth and moaned inwardly as Malfoy feasted with open mouth kisses down the length of his neck. He trailed back to his lips and attacked them fiercely. Ron gripped Malfoy's belt and his fingers fumbled with it until he pulled it apart. He was about to unzip his pants when Malfoy's hands stopped him.

"Ron, wait," he moaned deeply in his ear before he suckled the side of his neck. Ron squirmed under his hands and pulled back to look into his eyes. His heart was racing and his breath was short and quick. He wanted Draco so badly, and he couldn't understand why they were stopping.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he slid both hands under Malfoy's shirt rubbing his chest. He lifted the shirt and lowered his head to suckle his nipples. Chills of excitement coursed through Malfoy's body as his penis hardened.

"God Ron, "he whimpered through quick raspy breaths. "We can't do this here," he whispered.

Ron pulled away and lowered his shirt again. He looked around them and saw no one. He could hear Madame Pince, the librarian, rearranging books two shelves down but other than that, the library was completely quiet. Malfoy pulled away from him and sat down at the table, where his cauldron was waiting. Ron scowled at him as he sat.

"Draco, are you for real?" he asked. Malfoy smiled at him and nodded.

"If we don't get this over with, I'm quite sure Potter will realize we're not doing work when we're together." He smirked as he pulled out his ingredients. Ron found this quite logical but he couldn't suppress the fact that he wanted to be having wild and crazy sex right now rather than studying.

"Oh, I forgot anyway. Harry's watching us," said Ron casually.

"What?" hissed Malfoy looking around nervously.

"He's not here. He's just watching us on his map," Ron added.

"Potter and his damn map. What are we going to do about that then?" asked Malfoy.

"Well, I've solved that already. We'll use the Room of Requirement. It doesn't show on the map," he smiled.

Malfoy thought about this and figured that if Ron wanted to try it, he was more than willing. They worked on their potion for about an hour before the potion looked right. They bottled it in two vials and cleared the rest away. They were putting there things away when someone entered or maybe leftthe library. They figured it was Madame Pince, for it was pretty late to be out; so they didn't pay any attention to it.

"So, I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement in an hour?" asked Ron as he threw his bag back over his shoulders.

"I guess so. You better be on time too," joked Malfoy. "I can't handle waiting longer than I have to."

Ron kissed him on his cheek and dug in his pocket for the rings. He had forgotten that he had brought them. They were on necklace chains for they would be figured out if they were seen on their fingers. Malfoy bent to let him slide it over his head.Ron put his on as well.

Ron smiled up at him as he turned and left the library alone. He had a feeling that Harry was watching his departure. He tucked the necklace into his shirt and was almost to the Gryffindor common room before Malfoy left the library.

"Ballypopperdoo," called Ron to the fat lady. She nodded sleepily and the portrait opened for him. He climbed through just as Parvati and her gang came around the corner behind him.

"Oh, Ron can we speak with you." Parvati called.

He looked around at her and stepped back out the portrait. He held a foot in the door so it wouldn't close and glowered at the group of girls before him.

"What do you want Parvati?" he asked.

"I was just wondering where you were tonight?" she asked with a malicious glint in her eye.

"I was in the library doing homework for potions. Why?"

"Were you with anyone?" she continued, ignoring his question.

"Yes, Malfoy, why?" he asked again.

"Malfoy? Does Harry know about this?" she asked shifting from foot to foot.

He knew exactly where she was going with this and it made him laugh.

"Actually he does; and your point is?" he asked haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, there's no point, just curious."

She eyed him up and down until her eyes flickered onto a red mark on his neck. She smirked maliciously and stepped closer to him; her girls followed.

"You might want to cover that up before Harry sees," she whispered in his ear; her thumb caressing the hickie still fresh and hot on his neck.

He locked eyes with her as he moved his head to the side. He lifted his robe collar a little higher and swallowed nervously.

"You know?" he asked looking around at the three of them. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the portrait. His heart was racing for a whole different reason now. He was at their mercy again.

"Silly boy, I know everything," she cackled softly. He opened his mouth to question her, but closed it just as quickly. He remembered now. In the library earlier, it had been them laughing behind the bookshelf. He cursed himself under his breath and glared angrily back at Parvati, who he saw was looking directly at him smiling.

"Ah, I see you've connected the dots. What a horrible thing you're doing behind Harry's back. You should be ashamed of yourself."

She walked forward and placed both hands on either side of his face, bringing her face within inches of his.

"I bet you're wishing you hadn't thrown me from your dorm now aren't you," she grinned.

Ron thought back and he cursed him again. Damn karma, he thought.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

She smiled and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips. Her hands caressed his thigh, but slowly made its way to his groin where his erection still lay. She groaned in her throat and kissed him on the cheek. She flicked her tongue out across his ear then pulled back to look into his now scarlet and scared face.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to pull a Lavender, that bitch was disgusting. What I want I'm sure you're going to enjoy."

He highly doubted that, but he had no room for objections. He moaned silently and closed his eyes as Parvati gripped his erection through his pants. She squeezed and rubbed him up and down. Angelina and Katie watched in awe.

"I want to watch you and Malfoy fuck," she whispered as she slid a hand into his jeans, gripping his erections and stroking fiercely. He grabbed her inserted hand and tried to pull it out, but Angelina and Katie stopped him. He opened his mouth to yell out when she stroked him firmly, rubbing the pre cum over the tip of his dick. He leaned his head back and moaned aloud.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"No, why should I?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't think Harry would be very happy to find out that you and Malfoy are still together. And I might let that little piece of information slip in casual conversation. I've been known to do that you know?" she smirked.

Ron leaned his head back against the wall as she continued to stroke him. He couldn't let that happen. It would destroy Harry if he found out, and he knew that Hermione would never talk to him again. He had lied to them for so long, yet this was the biggest lie.

"So, do we have a deal?" she repeated. He looked down at her. Right now, having her watch him and Malfoy having sex seemed like a small price to pay to losing a life long friend.

"Deal," he moaned.

She smiled menacingly as she continued to stroke him. He threw his head back as he came on her hand and in his boxers. She pulled her hand out of his jeans and rubbed a stream of cum on his lips before she kissed it off. She pulled a hankie from her pocket and wiped her hands clean.

"Ballypopperdoo," she said to the now completely wide awake Fat Lady. She opened and the three girls climbed through. The Fat Lady closed behind him while Ron fastened his jeans again. He looked around at the portrait and saw that the Fat Lady was staring down at him.

"Ballypopperdoo," he hissed angrily as he pulled his robe a little higher to cover his hickie.

"That was really quite disturbing yet really hot," said the Fat Lady.

"Open the damn door lady," he jeered at her pulling out his wand.

"Fine," she called as the door opened and he climbed through. "It was sexy though," she added.

He looked around the common room and saw that Harry and Hermione were lying on the sofa asleep. He grabbed a throw and placed it over then, before glancing at his watch. He had less then ten minutes to get to the Room of Requirement. Thank God Parvati didn't know about tonight. He rushed up stairs and changed clothes, stuffing his soiled ones under the bed. He closed the door to the room behind him quietly and when he turned around he jumped. Parvati was standing there alone; draped in her scarlet bath robes.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously; eyeing his new clothes. Before he could answer with a lie it dawned on her.

"You're going to meet Malfoy aren't you," she hissed quite loudly.

"Shush," he whispered glancing down the stairs to the sofa where Harry and Hermione lie; still sleeping. He nodded. There was no point in lying, he was caught.

"I'm coming," she whispered.

"No, you're not," he whispered back angrily.

"Oh, try to leave me, and I'll have this whole castle in an uproar." She snapped. She entered her room and got dressed, yet when she came out she was alone.

"Aren't your friends coming?" he asked bitterly

"Hell no, I want to see this on my own," she smiled as she followed him down the stairs. He turned and signaled for her to shut up. They crossed the common room and exited through the portrait hole. Once the door closed behind them she began to speak.

"So is this your first time with Malfoy? I've heard from Pansy that Malfoy's quite good in bed. She told me that he does this thing where he…"

He glared at her to cut her off.

"What? I'm just trying to prepare you," she added shyly.

"Well, I don't care what he's done in the past, okay," retorted Ron and they climbed toward the fifth floor. When they got to the room, he was happy to see that Malfoy was already there.

"Wait here okay," he hissed to her.

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"Just wait."

She nodded angrily and leaned against the wall. Ron looked around them then entered the room. What he saw took his breath away.

The room was filled with white candle of all different sizes. In the middle of the room there was a king sized bed covered in green silk covers. Decorative pillows covered the upper half of the bed, a rose placed in the center. There was a fire burning in a huge grate putting the room in deep shadow except for the occasional flicker of candle light. The room smelled just like Malfoy's cologne. Ron recognized this as soon as he entered. He searched the room for Malfoy but he couldn't see him

Two strong hands wrapped around him tightly from behind and hot passionate kisses caressed his neck. Ron reached a hand behind him to rest on Malfoy's head. He turned around and instantly his lips were ravished by Malfoy's. He threw his arms around him and kissed him just as hungrily back. Ron pulled back to draw breath and he saw that Malfoy was wearing a dark green silk robe and boxers. Ron smiled up at him and pulled him to the bed.

"What took you so long?" asked Malfoy as he pulled a tray of wine toward them. He pulled two crystal glasses from the tray giving Ron one.

Ron looked toward the door. He had completely forgotten about Parvati after the initial shock of the room. He inhaled irritably and stared back and Malfoy who was pouring the wine for them.

"I was attacked outside of the common room," he confessed.

Malfoy almost dropped the bottle, but Ron caught it.

"What happened? Are you okay," he asked as he examined Ron up and down looking for signs of a struggle.

"It was Parvati and her group. They know about us."

"How could they, we've been very discreet?" asked Malfoy as he poured Ron's glass.

"They were in the library earlier, they saw us kiss," said Ron looking toward the blazing fire.

Malfoy thought back and then he shook his head. He took a sip of his wine and stared into the grate as well.

"So, how are they blackmailing you know?" he asked grinning.

"Well, Parvati says if I don't let her watch you and I having sex, she will tell Harry that we're together,"

"What? Well, let her tell him. I don't want to keep us a secret anyway."

"But, I do Draco," Ron moaned nervously. "We've been through this. I can't lose Harry again."

"Yet you're willing to jeopardize out relationship by letting that whore watch us in our most intimate moments?" Malfoy yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at me okay. You know very well I don't want to lose you over something like this. But, I'm not willing to lose my friends in the process either," Ron snapped back.

"What did you tell her then," asked Malfoy shaking from pent up rage.

"I agreed,"

"You what?" he hissed standing up. "Ron, you didn't?"

"I had no other choice Draco."

"Oh you had other choices, but you didn't want to lose that fake whore Potter,"

"How could you say that?" Ron yelled standing as well.

"I can't believe that you would rather ruin what we have rather than have Potter know the truth. He's the one who humiliated you and you're standing here defending him."

Ron paused. He was shaking with anger; not at Malfoy, but at himself. Everything Malfoy was saying was the truth, yet he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He was pushing his anger toward Harry in the background to have normalcy again. He hated not knowing what to do, and he hated being in the center of such a mess. He walked away from Malfoy and toward the fire where he stood letting the heat siege his thoughts away. Tears were fast forming and one broke the barrier he had placed around himself. It slid down his face and dropped to the floor.

Malfoy placed his glass down on the tray and crossed over to stand beside Ron. He took his glass from him and placed it on the mantle above the fire. He pulled him around and hugged Ron to him. Ron rested his head on his chest and he shook with suppressed tears.

"Ron, why are you so afraid of being happy," Malfoy asked.

"I don't want to lose him. We've been friends for so long. I just can't see myself without him." He pushed back and looked into Malfoy's face. "I'm not ready to lose him yet," he murmured softly.

"He's going to find out one day you know. We can't hide it forever. If he's not willing to see you with someone else, then you have to let him go."

"I know. I'll tell him one day. But until then, can we just take this one day at a time," asked Ron sheepishly.

"Does that mean conceding to Parvati's terms?'' asked Malfoy.

"For the most part. I don't want our first time to be with an audience though," smiled Ron.

"Especially with that lunatic Patil being the one," laughed Malfoy.

"I'll go tell her to leave then," said Ron. Malfoy nodded and Ron crossed to the door. He opened it and peered out. Parvati was lying on the floor, spread eagle in the middle of the corridor. She was snoring loudly and drool was falling down the side of her mouth. Ron sniggered to himself as he closed the door back. He turned and looked at Malfoy, who he saw was lying on the bed undressed only for a sheet.

Ron locked the door and crossed to the bed, stood at the foot and began to undress.

"Where's Parvati?" asked Malfoy as he watched Ron pull off his shirt then boxers.

Ron grinned at the awe on Malfoy's face at seeing his erection size. He crawled over the bed toward Malfoy and kissed him gently on the lips.

"She's asleep in the hall," Ron laughed as Malfoy pulled him over him. He straddled him fully. He squirmed a little to position Malfoy's erections better between his legs. He then gripped both of Malfoy's hands in his own and pulled them above Malfoy head, before he bowed to kiss him on the lips. Malfoy squeezed his hands in earnest surrender.

"I guess we're free to do as we please then," smiled Malfoy as Ron released his hands and kissed him down his collar bone.

"I guess so," laughed Ron as he bent and kissed Malfoy again.

Ron kissed Malfoy's lips aggressively. Their tongues intertwined with each other playfully before he lowered himself down his body; feasting on every inch of body he encountered. He rose on his knees over Malfoy's legs gripping the fast growing erection there. He bent his head to it, breathing hot air down the vast length. Malfoy's legs twitched from anticipation. Ron licked the very tip, sending chills up Malfoy's body. He teased some more until Malfoy cursed from lustful irritation.

He let his erection go and slid the entire length into his mouth. Malfoy gripped his hair as Ron pulled he sperm covered dick in and out of his smoldering mouth. Ron pulled it out of his mouth and cum trailed from his lips down the erection's length. He spat the rest onto the quivering penis and stroked it while he pulled himself a little higher. Malfoy propped up onto his arms and kissed his wet lips while Ron stroked steadily on his member.

Malfoy positions Ron's legs around his waist and flipped him over onto his back. He licked him between his closed lips as he positioned his erection to Ron's entrance. Ron gripped his arms tightly as he nudged in. Ron moaned deeply in his throat as Malfoy's entire nine inches entered him. His back arched from the bed; his head back; his breathing quick. Ron's thighs loosened around Malfoy's waist as his body relaxed. The pained was still there, but he knew from past experience that it could be worse. Malfoy slid himself out to the tip and reentered Ron sending the air completely from his lungs. He repeated this until Ron was comfortable, and then he thrusted in earnest. Ron dug his nails into his back as he increased his stamina. The friction between was more than they both could handle. Malfoy kissed his neck and bit into his shoulder as he came deep inside of him. Ron closed his eyes as Malfoy collapsed on top of him. He couldn't do anything but lie there himself. The room was spinning and he was dizzy from breathing so deeply and quickly.

"Wow," laughed Ron.

Malfoy grinned, the side of his face pressed against Ron's chest.

"Wow, huh?" Malfoy asked when he propped up to looking at Ron's face.

"Yeah, well more than wow; I just can't think straight right now," Ron grinned. Malfoy slouched off of him and onto his back. After a quick rest Ron took this as an invitation to continue. He climbed onto of Malfoy and stroked his dick back to its original hardness.

"What are you doing," groaned Malfoy as Ron rose up a little sliding his erection back in. Ron placed each hand beside Malfoy's head sitting up a little, letting the huge erection slide partially out.

"It's my turn," he smiled.

He lowered himself back down and let Malfoy fill him completely. Malfoy bucked under him from the tight pressure surrounding his penis. Ron was so damn tight, he couldn't stand it. Ron grinned maliciously as he repeatedly bounced on him. Malfoy bit his bottom lips as he gripped Ron behind; coming again, but no sooner had he come that Ron did the same, all over his exposed chest.

Ron laughed and wiped the cum off with a piece of the sheet and then lay down over Malfoy's chest, his erections still inside of him. Ron glanced at his watched.

"We've been having sex for two hours," he exclaimed. He sat up and groaned as Malfoy's wet and hot penis slid back into him.

"Two really? We can do better than that," Malfoy laughed as he moved Ron up and down on him. Ron leaned back his head and ran both hands through his hair as he moved up and down. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew that he would be missed when Harry woke up and he wasn't there.

"I think I may be addicted to you," grinned Ron.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Malfoy groaned.

"It will be if you keep doing this to me."

"Well you like it don't you," asked Malfoy as he lifted himself further into a waiting Ron.

"Hell yes I like it, but we can't stay here all night," Ron explained, yet he spread his legs wider for Malfoy to enter him more deeply; which he did over and over again. They both came again, and yet Malfoy still didn't pull out of him.

"Let's just stay here. I'll wake us up early so that we can both get back to our common room," moaned Malfoy as he stroked Ron's penis gently

Ron knew that they were making a terrible mistake by staying that night together, but he didn't want to go either. He laid back down over Malfoy's chest; pulling the cover over them both.

"Night," moaned Ron as Malfoy moved inside of him.

"Night," whispered Malfoy.

Parvati rolled over an hour later. Her back was killing her and she wasn't quite sure where she was. She looked around herself and noticed that she was still _outside_ the damn Room of Requirement. She pried herself from the floor and tried the door; it wouldn't budge. She kicked it hard, and regretted afterwards as she hopped up and down holding her sore toes.

She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep. All she could remember was a lot of yelling coming from within the room and her feet hurting from standing up for so long. She must have sat down and dozed off. Damn sleep, she cursed herself. She crossed back toward the door and tried it again. It was locked so they were definitely in there. She knew she had missed something, and wondered if they had tried to wake her up. Probably not, she thought. This just pissed her off more. She figured that they wanted Harry to know their little secret.

Looking defeated about the door not budging she left and went back to the Gryffindor Common room. She gave the password and climbed through the portrait hole. She was about to sit down on the sofa when she realized that Harry and Hermione were still there. She crossed and sat in the lazy boy facing them. It wasn't until Harry moved his arm that she saw the map there. She tip toed over to him and snatched it quickly from his grip. When he didn't wake, she opened it and saw that the map still showed everyone in Hogwarts. He must have fallen asleep before wiping it clean. She smiled maliciously as she traced the corridors with her finger to the place where the Room of Requirements should be.

Her mind was racing with conniving plans. She would wait until Ron and Malfoy came out of the Room, and then wake up Harry fast enough to catch them. This is such a good plan; she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner.

She sat there for hours waiting until there was any sign of Ron or Malfoy leaving the room. She knew they would come out early enough to give them time to get back to their common rooms before everyone woke up, but what she didn't know was that she would be asleep before they left.

Harry woke up quickly. Something was missing; it was his map. He searched around him looking for it when he spotted Parvati Patil holding it asleep on the floor. He nudged the throw off of himself and rolled off the sofa onto the floor. He crawled over to her and looked down at the page she had facing up. It was the map of the fifth floor He pulled it from her grasp as she slumped sideways banging her head on the cold floor. He searched the map, but didn't see anything of any importance. He was about to close it when two lone dots appeared out of the spot where the Room of Requirement was supposed to be. He read the first one as Draco Malfoy and the other was…

"Ron!" he yelled loudly making Parvati and Hermione jump from there sleep. Parvati sat up and looked around at him. Her eyes travel from his face to the parchment. She couldn't help but grin. She got up pushed her hair from her face, sighed and climbed the stairs to her dormitory. Her plan was accomplished.

Hermione dropped down to the floor beside him and she watched with him as Ron left Malfoy and headed toward the common room. Hermione knew what Harry was thinking. Why in the world was Ron coming from the Room of Requirement with Malfoy?

"You are seeing this right, Hermione?" asked Harry as his eyes followed the dot that read "Ron Weasley."

"Yes, I'm seeing this, but I'm not quite sure I understand?" she frowned sleepily while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Well, we're about to find out," said Harry and he stood and crossed to the entrance hole. The dot label Ron stopped outside of the entrance, presumably giving the password. Harry waited as the door was pushed open and Ron clambered through. Ron stopped in his tracks at the sight of Harry clutching the open Marauder's Maps and Hermione standing there angrily beside him. He swallowed nervously and his heart began to race. How was he going to explain what they had just seen?


	21. Chapter 21: When All Else Fails

**Chapter 21: When All Else Fails**

Ron closed the portrait hole behind him even though he felt the overwhelming urge to turn and run for it. He stepped toward the angry pair before him and his eyes never left the Marauder's Map held tightly in Harry's right hand. Things like his flying hair and his messily tucked shirt seemed like incriminating evidence to use against him. He was sure that Harry could easily see the many bruises on his neck where Malfoy had feasted for hours. Ron shifted his shirt a little higher when he realized that the necklace holding his ring wasn't tucked into his shirt. He knew better than to move it. He was already caught; he had to deal with the consequences. He was no where near ready for this.

Harry stared into Ron's downcast face. He squeezed the map in his hand. Someone looking that sorry had to be guilty of something; and Harry was too distraught to consider exactly what that something exactly was. He glanced down at the map again and he saw that Malfoy was now in his common room. He wiped the map clean and placed it as gently as his frustration would allow, on to the table beside him. The anger he felt now was more than he could stand. All this time Ron had been seeing Malfoy behind his back. He had only pretended to like him. But what for, Harry thought? Did he feel sorry for me, or was it just for a distraction when he wasn't with the person he really wanted to be with. Every time Malfoy crossed his mind he got the urge to hit something; to hurt someone. He walked toward Ron with his fist balled tightly; ready to strike out and make Ron feel as hurt as he felt right now. Hermione pulled him back in time; his fist just grazed Ron's face.

"How could you?" he yelled as he struggled from Hermione's grasp. He stormed over to Ron who was holding a hand to his face. He gripped his arms and shook him violently.

"Harry, stop," screamed Hermione from behind him. She yanked on his arms to pull him from Ron. He dropped his arms and instead picked up a vase and threw it against the wall, inches from Ron, where it shattered into millions of pieces. Ron trembled and turned his head to avoid the glass shards. He looked at Harry, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Say something you bastard," bellowed Harry.

"Harry, stop yelling and let him explain. There's probably a logical explanation for what we saw," said Hermione.

Harry turned and faced Ron with his arms crossed. His breathing was rushed and forced with suppressed rage. Ron looked at Hermione, but turned quickly away from her hopeful face. He didn't want to see the hurt there when he told them the truth.

"I was with Malfoy last night…" murmured a trembling Ron.

"No shit," yelled Harry cutting his sentence short.

"Harry, shut up and listen," moaned Hermione. She pulled Ron to the sofa and sat him down. She sat beside him holding his hand, comforting him. Ron looked at their intertwined fingers and he felt sick to his stomach.

"We spent the night together in the Room of Requirement," confessed Ron shyly while looking toward the floor. Hermione pulled her hand from his and glared at him questioningly. Harry paced the room behind them and every once in a while he would stop and scowl at the back of Ron's head before pacing the room again.

"Ron, what happened?" asked Hermione weakly.

He looked at her face and still the hope was there. Hermione was always the one to want things to go smoothly. He turned away from her and his mind raced to find a reasonable lie. He changed his mind. He wasn't going to tell the truth anymore. He wasn't ready for Harry's reaction yet. He heard Harry stop behind him as he began to speak.

"We left the library to get extra ingredients for our potion. We knew we couldn't use Snape's storage, so I came up the idea to use the Room of Requirement to get the ingredients." Ron paused and when they didn't comment he continued; his mind in overdrive.

"We were there for a long time looking for the right stuff and when we finally found them, we were about to leave when Filch and his cat showed up. We didn't want to get caught coming from that room so we sat in there for quite a long time. It was really late and ee must have gotten sleepy because I can't remember anything after that. That's the reason you saw us leaving the room together this morning. We lost track of time," concluded Ron.

He thought over what he had just said and he couldn't see any loopholes. He looked around at Harry and they stared into each other's eyes. Hermione's eyes lingered on his face for a moment as well, before they traveled down to his collar and his many hickies; then further down to the necklace around his neck. She read the initials DM RW on the ring and her mouth dried nervously. She placed a hand on his chest, covering the necklace and pulled him into a hug. Her hands fumbled with the necklace as she stuffed it in his shirt.

"I knew it wasn't what we thought," she murmured as she pulled back from him rubbing his shoulder length red hair down around his neck, hiding the bruises there. Ron looked at her completely stunned, but he didn't speak, but smiled at her sheepishly. She's helping me, he thought.

"Yes, I should have been back hours before; I just got sleepy is all," Ron grinned. Harry glanced between them, his heart rate slowing down considerably. Why had he rushed to conclusions, he smirked?

"That's all it was?" asked Harry to confirm his allegations.

"Yes, what did you think happened?" asked Ron.

"Well, you know Harry. He's convinced you're cheating on him with Malfoy. I've told him he's silly, because why would you date Malfoy?" she laughed loudly. Ron smiled up at Harry as Harry bent to kiss him on the lips. Ron pulled away with only a peck though. He hoped Harry didn't over think the quick kiss.

"Why was Parvati holding my map when I woke up this morning?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione.

"You know Parvati; she was probably trying to find someone to spy on," grimaced Hermione. Ron laughed a little too ecstatically as the thought crossed his mind that Parvati had probably been trying to get him caught. That bitch, he thought.

"Well, I'm going to my room. I need some more sleep. Harry kept kicking me in my back last night," Hermione groaned. She ascended the stairs to her dorm leaving Ron and Harry alone.

The room buzzed around them. Harry sat next to Ron, but he wasn't looking in his direction. Ron readjusted his shirt and brushed his hair around his ears. He was so relieved that Harry had believed his story, even though it hadn't been a very good one. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Hermione, being who she was, knew of course. But, she had helped him cover his indiscretion. He knew she didn't like lying, but she also didn't like it when Harry was angry. He wasn't very pleasant to be around when he was.

"Did Malfoy try anything while you were stuck in that room?" asked Harry quietly, but still not looking at Ron.

"No, actually we didn't talk at all," lied Ron.

"Did you ever finish that potion?" Harry asked.

"No, damn it. I can finish it later though."

Harry nodded and finally looked at Ron.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," he smiled.

"It was nothing. I did miss being in your arms though," Ron grinned trying his hardest to truly convince Harry that he missed him.

"Yeah, sleeping with Hermione just isn't the same," Harry joked. Ron shook his head grinning.

Harry leaned toward Ron and kissed him on the forehead before standing.

"You coming?" he asked gesturing toward the stairs.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," Ron responded.

Harry crossed the room and got his map and then climbed the stairs to the dorms. Ron looked after him and when he heard the door close he reached behind his neck and undid the necklace, letting it drop into his waiting hand. He pocketed it as he crossed over to a wall mirror. He leaned his head to the side and rubbed a hand over the red bruises on his neck. Some of them were fresh for he and Malfoy had a quick drive by before separating. Having slept with Malfoy's erection deep inside of him, Ron could still feel the soreness there. He kind of felt empty without Malfoy's hard penis penetrating him. He looked at his face and saw that it was flushed from the mere memory of hot sex with Malfoy. Images of the night before made him moan with anticipation. He could still taste Malfoy's cum covered penis in his mouth squirming. His legs trembled under him. He had to lean against the wall to steady himself. It took all his strength to not leave the Gryffindor common room and go fuck Malfoy into oblivion in some random corridor. God, he thought, I have to stop thinking about this. He climbed the stairs to the dormitory in silence. He had no idea how he was going to cover the hickies on his neck, he would just have to ask Hermione to help when she came down for breakfast. He hoped that she would know how to help him anyway, being as she never had a hickie before.

Until then though, Ron would have to avoid Harry at all cost or Hermione's attempt to keep Harry in the dark would have been pointless; and he didn't want to see Harry's reaction when he realized that they had both lied to him. He entered the dorm to the snores of his fellow roommates. He pulled his shirt over his head, and quickly pulled on another shirt. Deep scratches lined his chest and back. Malfoy had put them during; they still burned, but Ron didn't mind. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down to his knees before he realized that he wasn't wearing his boxers. He must have left them downstairs. He cursed himself and looked around at his roomies and saw that they were all still asleep, including Harry. He rushed to pull on his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed quickly. He rolled over onto his stomach and closes his eyes. He figured he could easily get two more hours sleep before anyone stirred. His dreams were undisturbed but usually wet. He smiled in his sleep as his dreams took him back to that memorable night.

"Harry, pass the jam," mumbled Hermione as she reached her hand out to him from across the Gryffindor house table.

"Harry," she yelled irritably. She banged on the table and when he still didn't look her way, she huffed loudly and stood to get the jam herself. When she sat down she glared at him and then at Ron who was held in Harry's arms kissing him.

"You two need to get a room," she cried as she spread raspberry jam over her toast. She watched as Harry's tongue entered Ron's waiting mouth and she shook her head grinning.

"Really, I don't think a room would contain you two. You need a whole motel," she smirked.

Harry pulled away from Ron and looked around at her.

"Did you say something Hermione?'' Harry asked. She huffed angrily and turned away frowning.

Ron scooted away from Harry. His heart was racing from the intensity of the kiss and he felt slightly ashamed. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Pansy. Pansy was running a lip stick mark from his cheek with her thumb as she ran a hand through his hair making it fall into his face. Malfoy nudged her away playfully and fixed his hair back, while Crabbe and Goyle laughed and pointed at him. Malfoy sneered at them, but Ron couldn't tell what he was saying; yet right after Crabbe and Goyle looked stoned faced and silent. Ron laughed and turned back around. That's what he loved about Malfoy. He could be so generous and caring one moment and then a complete ass the next. Ron leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and focused his attention on the argument going on before him.

"What are you guys yelling about now?" Ron asked.

"Harry threw bacon at me," Hermione shrieked playfully.

"Oh, Harry, how dare you?" cracked Ron sarcastically.

Hermione scowled at him but a moment later was stoned faced as she looked into Ron's laughing eyes. Ron knew exactly what she was thinking and he didn't want to go into it right now. They still hadn't talked about Ron's secret for everywhere Ron was; there was Harry in his wake. Ron knew Hermione was itching to know why he would do such a thing to Harry, and how he could skillfully pretend that everything was all right. He diverted his eyes from her and heard her exhale irritably. He would avoid her until he the time came, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to explain anytime soon.

Hermione had skillfully covered the bruises on his neck with makeup earlier, and she had artfully tried then to bring up his indiscretion, but he had dodged around it by bringing up his sister Ginny. This just sent Hermione into complete silence mixed with resentment. He knew it was a low blow to mention the fact that it was her fought that her and Ginny were fighting, but right now he would do anything to keep Hermione off his back.

They had been practicing all week for their match against Slytherin. Harry had held practices for the teams almost every week since the season started and they now were forerunners for the cup. They just had to beat Slytherin, and they would have the cup under their belts. Ron had improved considerably from the first practice. He now could pass the ball to fellow teammates without sending them to the hospital wing cursing at the top of there lungs.

Actually, Ron was playing extremely too well. Since he had begun hanging out with Malfoy, his game had improved considerably. Harry was actually looking at him with suppressed awe. Every time Ron would have to perform a very complicated save, he would imagine the happiness on Malfoy's face and everything would seem clear and substantially easier. When Harry had asked recently how he had managed to improve so much over such a short time, he would respond. "How could I not. I have the best coach in the world."

This was his attitude as he dressed in his robes with the rest of the team. Harry was going over last minute plays in his head as he paced the changing room.

"Do you believe that we can actually do this?" Harry asked his stoned faced team.

"Sure we can," added Katie from behind Ron. Ron looked around at her and then at Angelina. He rolled his eyes and turned back to look at a very nervous Harry.

"Stop worrying so much," cried Ginny. "You're making me nervous."

Ron nodded in agreement as he looked out the opening toward the field. He could see the slytherin team gathered on the field. He could easily spot which one was Malfoy; his blonde hair glinted in the sunlight. Ron hoped that Malfoy wouldn't be too angry when his team beat his. It was just a game after all.

Harry was speaking beside him so he focused his attention to the speech.

"We've beaten the slytherin's constantly over the years; let's not change it now," yelled Harry. The team cheered in agreement; they were all completely motivated.

"Let's wipe that greasy grin from Malfoy's face ugly face," yelled Ginny; and they all cheered enthusiastically. Angelina and Katie looked in Ron's direction at these words, and he just smirked at them and cheered with the rest.

"Come on let's go," bellowed Harry. They all shouldered their wands and stepped out onto the field.

The cheering was fierce and motivating. Usually this would have scared the crap out of Ron, but when he noticed that Malfoy was looking in his direction smiling, all fear evaporated. This was just a playful game between him and Malfoy. He couldn't wait to rub it in his face later on that day. He smirked at Malfoy nastily and mounted his broom. Harry shook the hand of the slytherin captain, and when the whistle blew, they all set off in opposite directions. The game had begun.

"We did it," yelled Harry as he spun Ron around in wide circles. Everyone in the common room cheered as the anthem "Weasley is Our King," vibrated through the air once more. Harry put Ron down and kissed him fiercely on the lip. Instantly "Ooh's and Aahhs," followed. Ron pulled away and laughed.

"It wasn't all me you know. I did have _some_ help from you guys," smirked Ron smugly. Everyone laughed as the party erupted. Seamus and Dean brought food out by the arm loads.

"Ah, we forgot the butterbeer," moaned Seamus as he scanned the display of refreshments.

"I'll go and get some," called Ron over to him.

"I can get it," said Harry.

"No, it's okay. I need to get something on the way, anyway," Ron smiled. Harry grinned and kissed him on the cheek before he was attacked by the Creevey brothers who wanted a first hand account of the game.

"I'll help," yelled Hermione as she followed him through the portrait hole. Ron turned and stared at her disbelievingly as the door closed after her.

"I can manage, Hermione," Ron added quickly seeing her determination.

"Well two's always better than one," Hermione smiled. Ron rolled his eyes and walked away. He knew exactly why she wanted to help, and he also knew that she had been waiting for this opportunity since she found out about him and Malfoy.

They walked in silence down one floor before Hermione finally spoke.

"So, how long has this been going on behind our backs?" she asked. Ron didn't say anything. Maybe if he dodged again, she would lose interest.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" he asked.

"Ah, don't play with me. You know very well what I'm talking about Ron," she snapped. When he still looked lost she continued.

"You and Malfoy? How long have you been seeing him?" she asked.

"Does it matter how long?" he moaned from irritation.

"Yes, actually it does; especially when I'm covering for you."

He let these words linger for a moment. She was right, he thought impatiently. She_ is_ helping me. She does deserve the truth. He stopped and looked around at her. She crossed her arms, waiting.

"It started after I was raped," he confessed. She stood quietly and waited for him to continue.

"After that fight, we made up afterwards, and we've been seeing each other ever since," Ron concluded. When she still didn't say a word, he turned and started to walk again.

"Why didn't you tell us," she asked quietly beside him.

He frowned at her and shook his head. "You know Harry would've gone berserk if he found out I'm still seeing Malfoy, Mione."

"You could have told me then. You know I want you to be happy Ron"

"Yeah, that message came across clearly after you repeated "Why would Ron choose Malfoy over you Harry," over and over again," he smirked.

"Oh, sorry about that; I was just trying to comfort Harry, that's all."

"Yes, well, now he has it drilled into his head that I'm madly in love with him," Ron snapped.

"Why don't you just break up with Harry then?" Hermione asked.

"Come on Mione. You know Harry just as well as I do. He would think he did something wrong and get even more possessive than he already is."

"He's not possessive. He's trying so hard to make up for what he did to you," Hermione yearned.

"Well, I'm not telling him; so that's final," said Ron. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but he glared at her and shook his head.

'Please just let me handle this Hermione," he groaned. She nodded as they continued to the kitchen. Ron reached a hand to tickle the fruit there and the door quivered open. They proceeded on through and to their surprise Malfoy and Pansy were there. They were bent over a bowl of ginger newts. Pansy was giggling as Malfoy whispered seductively into her ear.

"Humph Humph," called Ron, from behind them.

Pansy jumped and looked around.

"Ah, it's Weaselbee and Granger. How lovely it is to see you too," she sneered.

"Shut up Pansy," jeered Hermione.

"Oh, the mudblood needs to watch her mouth doesn't she?" Pansy cackled menacingly.

"Shut up Pansy or I'll make you," hissed Ron as he pulled out his wand.

Pansy stepped closer to him and opened her mouth to yell back when Malfoy cut her off.

"Take this stuff back to the dungeons and I'll catch up with you," said Malfoy. All the anger on Pansy's face was replaced by sheer admiration and lust as she nodded her head to acknowledge her sweeties words. She grabbed the basket of food and stormed pass them angrily. Ron distinctly heard the words mudblood and trash as she passed him, but he ignored her. Hermione though, spun around.

"What did you just say bitch," she yelled.

"Hermione, no," yelled Ron as he gripped her wrist to hinder her descent upon Pansy face. Pansy stuck her tongue out at her as she exited. Hermione fixed her hair and turned to face Malfoy angrily.

"You need to control that girlfriend of yours Malfoy," Hermione jeered.

"Looks to me like you should be the one being controlled Granger. Can I offer you a leash?" Malfoy laughed.

Hermione glared at him as she passed to go retrieve the butterbeer from the freezer. Ron shook his head and grinned.

"So, Draco; we creamed you today," laughed Ron.

"Luck, that's what that was Weaselbee," Malfoy scowled in an attempt to look pissed.

"Yes, luck. 200 points to 10; pure luck," cackled Ron.

Malfoy frowned at him, but a grin wasn't far behind. Ron walked up to him and gripped his black tee. He rubbed one hand around to the back of Malfoy neck before he lavished his lips. Malfoy pulled away nervously and looked around at the open freezer door. When he didn't see Hermione, he turned back to face Ron.

"Are you drunk? Granger's here remember," he whispered.

"She knows already," grinned Ron as he leaned in for another kiss. Malfoy pulled away looking stunned.

"You told her," he asked.

"No actually, she came to the conclusion herself after seeing all those nice little hickies you left on me."

"Does Potter know?" asked Malfoy.

"No, Hermione helped me cover. He did see us leave the Room of Requirement though; the map; remember."

"Ah, yes. Potter and his damn map," Malfoy laughed.

Ron nuzzled his head into Malfoy's neck, before his head was raised by Malfoy's forceful hand. He bent and kissed Ron tenderly on the lips, wrapping his arms around him. Ron groaned deep in his throat. He lifted Malfoy's shirt a little and ran his thumb along the top half of Malfoy's jeans. Malfoy smiled into the kiss.

"You want me don't you?" Malfoy groaned as he licked down Ron's neck, making him shiver. Ron closed his eyes and moaned inwardly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Malfoy kissed Ron's chin then attacked his lips again. Ron hands gripped the hardness that was Malfoy's erection as he pulled away.

"I see you want me too," he smirked as Malfoy's erectioin moved in his hand.

"Damn Weasley," Malfoy laughed. Ron laughed as well as he wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist.

Hermione glanced around the corner of the freezer again to see if it was safe for her to come out yet. From her eavesdropping all the while this was happening, Hermione could tell that Ron's desire for Malfoy was way stronger and more developed than that with Harry. Another thing she noticed was how sexy the two of them were together. There wasn't that neediness that Harry bestowed on Ron; there was just pure lust; lust you only see with two people that have crossed that sexual barrier…

Oh my God, she thought. They've slept together. She looked around the door and her eyes followed the way they kissed. Their tongues were in sync with each other. She knew she should be ashamed of herself, but she couldn't help but fantasize about how sex would be for them. She knew from experience with Malfoy personality that Malfoy was demanding and completely masculine. There would be no love making; just fierce and infuriating sex. Ron would be completely different. Everything about him was a joke. He would be the raw creativity. Ron was always willing to try new things, so sex for them would never grow old. Ron would also be the "girl" in the relationship. It was completely impossible for Malfoy to take the inferior role.

Hermione couldn't believe her own thoughts. She was actually wishing that they would let her watch them. I'm being silly, she thought. I'm trying to keep Harry and Ron together, not fantasize about watching hot, and sweaty sex between Ron and eww; Malfoy. She knew she was fooling herself.

She stepped around the door carrying several bottles of butterbeer in a case. It took them a moment to realize she was there. Malfoy pulled away from Ron still holding him in his arms.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Ron frowned at her and then up at Malfoy. Malfoy kissed him on the forehead and nodded.

"I have a party to get to anyway," said Malfoy.

"Why are you guys celebrating? You didn't win." asked Hermione.

"Well, Granger, why throw away a great opportunity for a party," he smirked. He pulled away from Ron and smiled.

"Don't get too drunk, I need you completely sane tonight." Malfoy grinned as he backed to the door.

"You're warning me?" Ron laughed sarcastically.

Malfoy laughed heartedly as he left the kitchen. He nodded a goodbye to Hermione as he disappeared behind the door.

Hermione jerked Ron from his daze and pulled him around to face her.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled slyly as he took the butterbeers from her grip and they left the kitchen

"Then what was he talking about?" she asked.

"Well okay, we're going to hogsmeade for a…a…drink," said Ron as they took a detour to the commonroom.

"A drink; yeah right," hissed Hermione.

"What do you mean; yeah right?" he asked skeptically.

"Ron, are you having sex with Malfoy?" she asked; finally building up the nerve.

He paused and his eyes darted around in the darkness of the secret corridor. He didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. It wasn't really her business.

He waited to long to answer though, so the truth was confirmed for her. She bit her lip in silent happiness as images flashed before her of them lying across some random bed, going at it. A small moan escaped her; making Ron stop to look sideways at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing; so how long as this been going on?" she asked hoping she didn't sound too eager.

"What, I didn't say we were Mione," said Ron angrily

"Oh, but your silence did," she laughed. Ron cursed himself under his breath making her laugh mirthfully.

"So?" she asked.

"We've only done it once; okay, the other night in the Room of Requirement." He confessed.

She smiled to herself as they came upon the portrait hole. She turned to him and grinned. He looked at her completely stunned. Why in the world was she so happy, he thought?

"If you need me to keep Harry company while you're gone, I'll help, okay?" she asked.

Ron raised his eyebrow at her. She looked completely serious and he did need a distraction.

He nodded.

"Jumping Ginger Newt," he said to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady smiled down at the two of them and realizing who he was she said. "That was really hot; you know; the other day!" she winked as she swung forward. Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, but he shook his head and clambered through the portrait hole.

"I'll explain later," he grimaced. Hermione nodded as they entered the portrait hole to the tremendous uproar of the ongoing celebration.


	22. Chapter 22:Silent Triumph

**Chapter 22**

The celebration was finally dying down around 1 a.m. in the morning. Seamus and Dean were the last to leave the messy common room; leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron alone around the sofa. Hermione had a hand over her eyes asleep on the sofa; she was breathing deeply and was slightly snoring. Ron was sitting on the floor watching the slow crackle of the deep red embers burning in the grate. Harry was propped up on his side, laying foot to head with Hermione. His eyes were slowly closing as sleep tried to overcome him.

Ron glanced down at his watch and then sideways at a drooling Hermione. He rolled his eyes and nudged her awake with his elbow. She jumped awake and looked around at him; rubbing her tired eyes. She looked around her and it dawned that the party was over. She followed Ron's eyes to Harry and nodded when Harry's eyes drooped close.

"Ah, well I'm going to bed," she moaned sleepily. She stood and shook Harry awake. Harry's eyes popped open and he stared up at Hermione.

"What?" he moaned angrily

"We're going to bed. I can't stay another night on this couch," she grumbled.

"That's a good idea," said a weary Harry; standing.

He reached down and grabbed Ron's hand pulling him up to stand. Harry proceeded on to the stair and when they didn't follow him, he looked around quizzically.

"You guys coming?"

Ron gazed sideways at Hermione quickly and raised his eyebrow urgently hoping she would give some kind of excuse. When she didn't catch his drift, he yawned and stretched widely.

"Yeah, I'm got to use the restroom first. Can I use your map so that I can check for Filch?" asked Ron.

"I guess. I'll go upstairs and get it," called Harry as he climbed the stairs drowsily to the dormitory. When he disappeared behind the room door Ron rounded on Hermione.

"You have to make sure he stays asleep. If he realizes that I'm not back, he'll freak," whispered Ron.

"Okay, but why can't you and Malfoy do whatever you're doing tonight tomorrow? It is pretty late Ron." said Hermione.

"Well, we could, but if I don't show up, he'll think I've ditched him."

"Well, he'll…" she paused as she listened to Harry's footsteps descending the stairs. He crossed over to them and gave Ron the map. Hermione turned away from him nervously and started looking around the room. Ron rolled his eyes. She was so obvious; he was surprised that Harry didn't figure out what was going on right then and there. She actually started to whistle.

"Here's the map," said Harry as he handed it to Ron. "Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked. She looked around at him nervously.

"Oh, nothing," she said as she noticed the frown on Ron's face. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Me too; I have so much homework to do tomorrow." Said Harry and he climbed the stairs again.

"I'll be back," said Ron. "But, don't wait up," he added.

Harry smiled and waved goodnight as he entered the dorm again. Hermione smiled at Ron and pulled him into an unnecessary hug.

"Be safe, okay." She whispered into his ear.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked as he handed her the map. She folded it up and placed it under her arm.

"I don't know. Malfoy is pretty forceful." She laughed. Ron just shook his head and walked to the portrait hole.

"I shouldn't be gone longer than and hour," he called as he left the common room.

"You only need an hour," Hermione giggled. She could hear Ron's laughter as the door closed. She climbed up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed. She unfolded the map and tapped it with her wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered trying not to wake her roommates.

The map materialized before her eyes and she searched the map for Malfoy. She saw him standing outside the castle door; the one that led to Hogsmeade. She searched the map and followed Ron's dot as he approached him. So, they were leaving the castle, she thought? A small part of her wanted to follow them. She did have the map, but the useless thing didn't work in Hogsmeade. She got an overwhelming urge to go anyway. Her imagination had gotten the better of her. She figured since Harry was sound asleep and she had the map, she could check every few minutes to see if he was awake or not. She made up her mind. She was going to follow them. She pulled on her robes and she tucked the map in her inner pocket; forgetting to wipe it clean and slipped out of her room. She closed the door slowly behind herself. Checking her watch she saw that it was 1:30am. She exhaled, completely determined and turned around walking slap into Parvati Patil. Hermione stumbled back a few paces and caught her balance against the wall.

"Where are you going this time of night Hermione?" Parvati sneered.

"What's it to you?" Hermione snapped back menacingly trying to pass.

Parvati didn't have a response to this so she resolved to scanning Hermione for incrimination evidence. She was just about to give up when she spotted the map sticking out of Hermione's robe. She made a dramatic snatch at it and succeeded in grabbing it before Hermione could stop her. Parvati turned and ran down the stairs as she fumbled with the map.

"Give that back!" Hermione hissed as she dashed after her.

Parvati struggled to open the map as Hermione swung at her head. She ducked and weaved the swings as she pulled the map open. She scanned it over and over looking for any signs of movement. She was just about to forfeit when she spotted what she was looking for. Her eyes followed the two dots labeled Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley walking together toward Hogsmeade. She kept her eyes on them until they disappeared into the outskirts of the Hogwarts grounds.

The initial surprise of seeing these two names was wearing off as she lowered the map. She didn't realize that she had stopped running from Hermione though until the back of Hermione's hand collided with the side of her head. She stammered incoherently; the words bitch and damn it fumbled from her bruised mouth as she stumbled sideways. Hermione grabbed the map from her and cleared it with her wand. Parvati straightened herself and looked up at Hermione. She wiped the small drips of blood from her mouth and glared at her.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"Don't act stupid," hissed Hermione crossing her arms.

"So, you were going to follow Ron and Malfoy?" Parvati asked.

"Yes actually," Hermione confessed.

"Well, know we both are!" Parvati smirked.

"We are?" Hermione asked.

"You think I will let you witness this rendezvous on your own? I'm coming." demanded Parvati.

"Oh no your not; I'm going alone!" hissed Hermione again.

"Well, in that case I'll just go with Harry. He could do with a little late night butterbeer."

She waited to let these words sink in. She didn't get the exact reaction she was looking for though.

"If you even make an attempt to tell Harry, I will really Avada Kedavra your ass," snapped Hermione as she stepped closer to Parvati. Parvati stepped back and shook her head. She knew Hermione too well to ever believe that Hermione would kill someone. Parvati paused and crossed her arms smugly.

"Come on Granger, do you really think I'll believe that bull. Now, what I do believe is that you're as interested in this little power couple as I am. No matter how much you want to deny it, you want to watch them have sex as much as I do. We can do this separately or as a pair. Which ever you choose; I'm following them." She ran up stairs to get her robe.

Hermione froze and thought this through. She couldn't believe that she was actually considering letting Parvati go with her. She couldn't stand her. She had made Ron's life miserable from what he had told her. She didn't want to be the only one to follow them though. She could use some company. How would she explain herself if she were caught watching them? Maybe she could use Parvati as an alibi. She could say Parvati forced her to come. This seemed like a good idea.

Parvati came downstairs. She had gotten dressed and was now wearing jeans, and a black turtle neck. She pulled her robe over her shoulders as she paused in front of Hermione.

"So, are we going together?" Parvati asked.

"I guess so," smiled Hermione slyly

Parvati sneered and followed her through the portrait hole.

The icy air blew around Malfoy and Ron as the bent their heads against the fierce wind. Ron pulled Malfoy's robes tightly around himself. He had forgotten to bring his own; being in such hurry to leave the common room. Malfoy placed an arm around him as they entered the Hog's Head moments later. This was the only bar open this late at night, so they took this time to warm up before continuing on to there real destination; which Malfoy was keeping a complete secret.

"I hope this isn't where you were bringing me," laughed Ron as he dropped Malfoy's robes from his shoulders. He looked around the bar as the various heavily cloaked witches and wizard around them. Smoke was billowing from a heavily drunk house elf. Ron had to glance at it twice to convince himself that it wasn't Winky.

"My God, Ron. I hope you know by now that I have better taste than this?" Malfoy sniggered as he rang the bell to order two dusty bottles of butterbeer for them. The barman came out of the shadows and eyed them suspiciously before pulling up two bottles from behind the counter.

"Aren't you two boys from Hogwarts?" he asked grumpily wiping the counter with a greasy rag. His voice was very brisk and very accusatory.

"Don't ask questions old man," hissed Malfoy as he handed Ron his butterbeer. Ron smile at the offended barman who screwed his face up in irritation before he turned to disappear into secluded darkness.

"Ouch," laughed Ron as he pulled Malfoy's robe back over himself and they stepped back out into the chilly air.

"Where are we going then?" asked Ron as Malfoy ushered him down the quiet deserted street.

"It's a surprise," smiled Malfoy.

Ron opened his mouth to tell him that he didn't like surprises but before he could Malfoy stopped and looked around at him. Ron drank a little bit of his butter beer for warmth and stared back up at him.

"What…?'" Ron mumbled before Malfoy could cut him off.

"Do you know how to apparrate?" asked Malfoy.

"No, and neither do you I suppose," laughed Ron.

"You can write a book about things you don't know about me Weaselbee," smiled Malfoy as he gripped Ron's arm tightly.

"Um, where are we going?" asked Ron. He was really panicking now.

"Just wait," said Malfoy.

Malfoy turned on the spot and Ron closed his eyes tightly. His heart was pounding and the sensation he felt from his first apparition was enough to make him want to throw up. Before he could react though his feet hit the ground and he could feel Malfoy's weight pressed against him. He opened his eyes and stared around himself. Once again he was stunned.

They were standing mere feet way from a glittering waterfall. A light was shinning from somewhere for the water glowed before their eyes. Ron's eyes wondered down the length of the fall to rest on an elaborate set up on a huge extended rock consisting of a picnic blanket, basket, and candles. A crackling fire roared a few feet away from the set up; casting a romantic glow on it and the surroundings.

"When did you have time to do this?" Ron asked as Malfoy ushered him forward.

"I had Crabbe and Goyle do it," smiled Malfoy sneakily as he and Ron sat on blanket. Seeing the worried look on Ron's face he laughed.

"They thought it was for me and Pansy," said Malfoy

Ron sniggered, and his eyes were still full with suppressed wonder. He couldn't believe that Malfoy could be this romantic. And to go through all this trouble for him too, that was really something. He leaned over to look over the edge of the rock into the crystal clear water. It rushed below them sending air bubbles to the surface. Ron jumped when he heard the pop of a cork and turning saw that Malfoy was pouring them wine.

"So, is this anywhere near what you imagined?" asked Malfoy as he handed Ron his glass.

"Actually no; I thought you were taking me to some strip club or something," Ron laughed as he sipped his wine. Malfoy smirked to himself shaking his head. He put his glass down and scooted over to sit beside Ron. He brushed his red hair from his shoulder and kissed him softly on the neck. Ron smiled to himself and looked around at Malfoy.

"Thank you so much for this," he whispered as Malfoy leaned to kiss him on lips.

"My pleasure," smirked Malfoy between kisses.

"Let's not let the food get cold then," laughed Ron as he nudged a heated Malfoy away.

"God, Weaselbee. You have perfect timing," laughed Malfoy sarcastically. Ron smirked and pulled the basket of goodies toward them. He opened it and pulled out cakes and pies, as well as several other splendidly cooked dishes.

After they had had their share of shrimp and lobster, Ron deduced to throwing pieces of bread at Malfoy's head to pass the time. Malfoy ducked, and standing ran out of the line of fire. Ron stood and followed him. Malfoy stopped inches from the water; some of it coldness washed up to graze his feet. He turned and watched Ron as he descended toward him. He turned back toward the water and bent to take off his shoes, and then his shirt and pants; leaving only his boxers. He stepped one foot and then the other into the water, before jumping in head first.

Ron watched in shocked amazement as Malfoy's head cracked the top of the watery surface. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and shook his head when Malfoy beckoned him to come join him.

"It's freezing in there," jeered Ron. He took two defiant steps backward from the water so that it wouldn't reach his feet. Malfoy didn't take this defiance lightly. He swam back to the sand and climbed out. Ron watched as Malfoy walked out. Malfoy's hair lay across his eyes, but he wiped it back with his hands. Water dripped down the length of his chiseled body, making his chest shimmer. Malfoy grinned as he walked toward a frightened Ron; who laughed and turned to run, but Malfoy was too quick. He gripped Ron's shirt and pulled him back to him. Ron struggled playfully against Malfoy's wet body, but he was held firmly to him.

"You have to drug me before I attempt to get in there Draco," yelled Ron as he rolled his eyes.

"If that's my only option…" laughed Malfoy.

Ron raised his eyebrow questioningly, but conceded defeat. He knew that Draco was capable of almost anything to get what he wanted, and he wouldn't put it pass him to have a bottle of illegal potion hidden in his belongings. Malfoy pulled Ron's shirt off and stood back as Ron dropped his pants and pulled off his shoes. They turned and walked toward the water edge. Ron froze as the chilly water washed over his naked feet. He hesitated a moment too long though, for Malfoy pushed him in.

After the first initial shock of having cold water rush up his nose, Ron emerged to the surface. He looked around toward the sand but he couldn't see Malfoy. A small part of him was alarmed. He revolved in the water; yet regretted it moments later when he was sprayed in the face by a hand full of water. He splashed some back into Malfoy's face, and quickly swam away.

They played like this for a moment until Ron stopped and pulled himself on the rocks in exhaustion. Malfoy followed. He conjured some towels from nowhere and wrapped them around the two of them. Ron snuggled closer to Malfoy and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ron?" whispered Malfoy. Ron shifted and looked up at his face.

"Yeah?" shivered a cold Ron. He waited and when Malfoy didn't continue he sat up a little straighter.

"What is it?" asked Ron nervously; his eyes darted back and forth across Malfoy's face. Malfoy opened his mouth wordlessly but shut it almost as quickly, then shook his head.

"Tell me," urged Ron as he nudged Malfoy in the arm.

"I love you, okay," whispered Malfoy not looking in Ron's direction. Ron stared at the side of his face, and he could see the reflection of the waterfall in his eyes. His heart had momentarily stopped at Malfoy's confession. It was now beating faster than ever. He had feeling for Malfoy as well. Feelings he knew he that he had never felt before now. After he had been hurt by Harry, he had needed any sort of release, and means of pushing his hurt into the background. He had found this source of release with Malfoy. Their friendship had grown through the school year. Being with Malfoy was no longer a getaway but a source of comfort for him. Subconsciously he had been waiting for Malfoy to say those words so that he would have a reason to say them out loud himself. He squeezed Malfoy's hand and leaned to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Draco," whispered Ron. Malfoy didn't say anything, but continued to stare into the waterfall.

He knew that Ron meant this. He hadn't said this just to comfort him. He was sure of it. Malfoy nudged Ron up and turned to look at him.

"We should go, before people begin to question where we are," He said.

Malfoy stood and pulled Ron up causing him to fall against him. Ron pulled away slightly and gazed up into Malfoy's downcast eyes. Ron smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss Malfoy on the cheek before turning to get his things.

Malfoy stood frozen to the spot. How could such a small gesture of caring exhilarate him so much. He pulled on his clothes as well, before they disapparated back to Hogsmeade village.

"I'll walk you back to your common room," whispered Malfoy as they made there way through the darkness toward Hogwarts Castle.

"Is that such a good idea? Someone might see you." Ron exclaimed.

"Don't you know that I don't care," hissed Malfoy in frustration. He was tired off hiding his feelings for Ron so that he could hold onto his so called friendship with Potter. It made him sick to even consider the fact that Harry had his way with Ron when he wasn't there. There was only so much of this that he could stand. He no longer cared what his friends thought of him. They weren't really his friends if they could drop him because he was gay. He looked at the side of Ron's face and he saw that his lips were tightened. They only did this when he suppressed anger. They entered the castle and they walked hand in hand to the stairs leading back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron paused at the base of the stairs and turned to look at Malfoy.

"I won't come this time, but…" Malfoy hesitated momentarily.

"I know," said Ron.

"No you don't know," hissed Malfoy loudly. His anger was finally building up. Ron looked shocked at this show of resentment and frustration.

"You don't know how it makes me feel that you're hiding our relationship," snapped Malfoy.

"You know why I have to though. I know I don't want to hurt Harry," soothed Ron.

"But, you're hurting me in the process. I won't take this any longer Ron."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron jeered back. Malfoy stepped closer to Ron and gripped his arms tightly. He face was set. He pulse was racing.

"I love you Ron. Please don't make me regret the way I feel because you are too devoted to Potter." Ron shook his head in disgust. Malfoy knew very well that this wasn't so.

"I'm not devoted to him. I love you, not him, Draco," moaned Ron. He tried to pull his arms free of his grasp, but Malfoy tightened them. Ron couldn't help but flash back to his rape. Fear was overpowering him.

"Then why can't we tell everyone? What do we have to hide or fear?" Malfoy asked. Ron turned his head away and closed his eyes to suppress the tears that were starting to form. He hated seeing the wanton look on Malfoy's face. He also didn't want to face the truth; which was that he feared losing Malfoy because he was too afraid to lose Harry as well.

"Don't make me choose," Ron urged now crying. All the while he struggled to free himself. Malfoy held on in earnest, but when he saw the fear in Ron's eyes, he let him go and stepped back. Ron fell against the above steps. His pulse was racing, but the fear that had crept into him was slowly receding. Malfoy backed into the opposite wall. He didn't want to be here. He couldn't stand to see the fear that he had provoked in Ron. He had vowed that he wouldn't hurt him, and here he was, doing the very thing he had ridiculed Potter about.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy murmured. When Ron didn't respond he stood and crossed over to him. Ron's eyes were downcast and he was trembling. Malfoy dropped beside him and attempted to wrap his arms about his shoulders, yet Ron shrank away. Malfoy's arms dropped to his side as he stared at Ron's profile in disbelief.

"Just go…" moaned Ron.

"Ron?"

"Go Draco. I don't want to do this right now," whimpered Ron. A tear slid down his cheek and when Malfoy reached to wipe it away Ron raised a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to leave on bad terms," whispered Malfoy. Ron was silent and his mind was racing. When he didn't respond though, Malfoy stood and left his side. Ron could hear his foot steps heading toward the dungeons. After a moment they the corridor was silent.

Ron entered his common room moments later. It had taken all his strength not to run after Malfoy and give into his request. He hated feeling this way. How had everything gone down hill so fast when only half an hour before, they had been confessing their love for each other? The answer was simple. It was because he, Ron, refused to go against his friendship. Malfoy was right. The only thing holding them back was his devotion to Harry. Harry hadn't thought twice about throwing way their friendship earlier that year when the possibility of coming out to everyone threatened his reputation. Yet, here was Ron clinging onto him for dear life. But why? The only reason he could think of was that he was afraid to be entirely with Malfoy, because there was the possibility that he could be hurt again. There was that fear brooding under the surface that he hadn't quite gotten over, and he was sure that he would never overcome it until he confronted Harry with how he truly felt. He was scarred and it was hindering his ability to move on. Malfoy had been right again. He hadn't forgiven Harry for what he had done. He had only pretended to so so that things would go back to normal.

Ron collapsed on the sofa in front of the low simmering grate. He was tired, but his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He kicked off his shoes and laid on his side. He pulled a blanket over himself and closed his eyes. He wondered what Malfoy was thinking at this exact moment. Maybe that he wasn't seriously devoted to there love. This only made Ron more depressed. He would have to figure out a way to convince him otherwise. He closed his eyes and before long he had drifted to sleep.

He didn't know how long he lay there on the couch, but it only seemed like minutes before he was shaken awake by Hermione. He squinted up at her and her face came into focus gradually.

"Ron, are you okay?" she whispered. He scooted into a sitting position and checked his watch. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. He had been asleep for 3 hours.

"Yes, I'm okay. Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"Well, I never went to bed." She decided to confess completely. "I followed you into Hogsmeade." She added shyly.

"You followed me? Why?"

"I don't know. It was pretty pointless though since you apparated before we got to you."

"We?" asked Ron.

"Oh, yes, me and Parvati. She saw me leaving and decided to join. We wondered the village all night waiting for you to return. We finally gave up when Parvati passed out from exhaustion and landed on a cat. You know she has narcolepsy. I just got in."

Ron sat straighter and looked at her directly. He couldn't believe that Hermione had followed him.

"Okay, why were you following us?" he asked again. Hermione diverted her eyes to the low burning embers. She could come right out and tell him that she was hoping to catch him and Malfoy in the act., but that would be way to embarrassing. Her face burned red with the mere thought of confession. Thank God the room was somewhat dark she thought.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were safe. I'm still not comfortable with you being alone with Malfoy." She lied.

Ron studied her profile for a moment. He couldn't see a reason not to believe her, it was Hermione after all. He lifted the covers and she slipped underneath with him.

"So, how was it?" she asked meekly.

"Great at first," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Ron went on to describe the waterfall and the picnic, and there adventure in the freezing water. He paused for a moment before telling her that Malfoy had confessed his love for him. Hermione smiled from ear to ear with happiness for him, but at the sight of his sad face, she urged him to continue.

Ron told her about their argument, and when he finished she pulled him into a hug comforting him.

"I'm so stupid Mione?" he moaned. "He only wants to be with me without all this secrecy and I threw everything Harry in his face. He probably hates me now."

"Why didn't you explain?"

"I didn't know what to say. Everything happened so fast. You should have seen the look on his face Mione, he hates me now!"

"I'm sure he doesn't Ron, just give him time," said Hermione. Ron didn't respond, but sat quietly in thought.

"Ron, he says he loves you. Feelings like that don't disappear over night," said Hermione. Ron thought this through, yet he still wasn't convinced.

"Do you love him back?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"Hermione, I know this might sound weird coming from me, but when I'm with him, I'm completely happy. We bicker, and we make up. He makes me laugh. He comforts me, Mione."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She rubbed him on the back and kissed him on the cheek. She knew from the way he spoke of Malfoy, that his feelings were genuine. There was only one drawback; he was still with Harry.

"Do you still want to be with Harry?" she asked to break the silence.

"No," he confessed angrily. "No Hermione, I want to be with Draco. I love Draco!" Ron stared into her eyes and he saw understanding there. She smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug. Ron's eyes closed tightly while embracing her back.

There was a cough behind them. They spun around as one to see who it was. Instantly Ron's heart dropped to the floor. Could this day get any worse? He thought.

Harry stood on the bottom step staring at the two of them. His arms were crossed and he wasn't smiling.

Harry crossed the room toward them. His eyes lingered first on Hermione, who was fully clothed, and then on Ron. He sat in a chair opposite them and pulled his robe tightly around himself. He smiled.

Ron didn't know whether this was a sign of lunacy because he was holding up pent up rage, or that Harry hadn't heard a word that had been spoken. He hoped for the latter. Hermione opened her mouth to give some kind of explanation, but Ron pinched her under the covers. She scowled at him, but sat quietly.

"How long have you two been awake?" asked Harry.

"I've been up for an hour now," Hermione lied. Harry looked at Ron next.

"I just woke up," Ron responded half-truthfully.

"Why didn't you come to bed?"

"Well, I didn't want to bother you after I came back from the restroom, so I slept down here."

Harry didn't question him any further, but slouched down into his chair yawning. He eyed them before deciding to stand.

"Well, I guess I'll get dressed then," he smiled. He crossed over to Ron and planted a kiss on his forehead before climbing the stairs to the dormitory. When the door closed behind him, Ron exhaled slowly. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought you were going to tell the truth," she accused.

"I am. I need to talk to Draco first."

He stood and made toward the portrait hole. Hermione rushed to block his exit.

"Can't you wait till later? We barely escaped this time."

Ron paused and crossed his arms. His patience was getting the better of him. He thought of her reasoning and conceded. Thankfully he did wait for Harry along with other students descended the stairs a moment later. Hermione spun around to face him.

"Should we go to breakfast then?" asked Harry.

"Great idea," answered Hermione enthusiastically. She grabbed Ron and pulled him after her.

A couple minutes later they entered a packed Great Hall. People from other houses were mingling with other house mates. This was the last month till the end of term, so everyone was taking it upon themselves to tie up loose ends before the summer. Ron didn't know where the term had gone. It seemed to have gone by faster than normal. It could be because so much had happened to him personally that time seemed to speed up. Ron glanced at the Slytherin table and spotted Malfoy sitting at the end of the table alone. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy along with other slytherin's were gathered together eyeing him quizzically. Ron saw that Pansy was actually crying.

"What's wrong with her now?" asked Harry as they took their seats at the Gryffindor house table. Hermione eyed Ron as they sat. Ron knew what that look meant. It was because of him and Malfoy. Something had obviously happened between Malfoy and Pansy, but Ron didn't know what.

Ron reached for a biscuit and some jam subconsciously for his mind was still on Malfoy. What had he done this morning that would cause Pansy to openly cry over it? He turned around to look at Malfoy when Hermione and Harry had entered in an in depth conversation about coming up exams. At the same time Malfoy looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Malfoy looked away and started toying with the food on his plate.

Ron wanted more than ever to run over and comfort him. He couldn't take this any longer. He hated seeing Malfoy this way.

"Ron?" shouted Harry as he waved his hand in front of his face. Ron looked around at him and noticed that Hermione, Harry, and Neville were all looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Neville knows what's up with Pansy," smiled Harry.

"Yeah, it seems that Malfoy had Pansy plan this romantic outing for them, but he took some other girl in her place last night," giggled a sheepish Neville.

"Isn't that funny," laughed Harry who turned to look Pansy. Pansy seemed to be having a panic attack and was fanning herself with the help of those surrounding her. He was heaving air in and hot. She seemed to be having the Holy Ghost.

"She seems angry. Oh look, Malfoy's going to comfort her," laughed Neville.

Just as he said Malfoy stalked over to her. She turned to look his way, and from way across the room they could all see the relief on Pansy's face as he drew nearer. She stretched her arms out to him wating for his embrace. It wasn't what it seemed though. For moments later, Malfoy was in her face telling her to shut the hell up with all her crying. She dropped to the floor and balled over crying fiercely. The other slytherins around her fell over laughing at this uproar. Crabbe and Goyle were cackling the loudest. Malfoy threw and angry glance in Ron's direction and stalked past the laughing group and headed toward the exit. Ron's eyes trailed behind him as he left. He didn't know how he got his legs over the bench without falling and he didn't quite know how he ended up in the corridor behind Malfoy, but there Ron was. He could feel the piercing stares on his back as he went through the doors, but for some reason he didn't care. Not even the "Ron, what are you doing?" coming from Harry could stop him. His whole focus was on comforting Malfoy.

"Draco, wait up!" He called as he rushed toward him.

Malfoy turned around. The shock that covered his face was obvious. He stared at Ron as he crossed over to him. Ron's face was completely flushed and he was out of breath when paused in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he confessed. Malfoy didn't say anything, but instead proceeded to tap his foot in frustration. Ron huffed loudly and stepped closer to him gripping his shirt. He tugged on it as he leaned in to kiss Malfoy tenderly on the lips. Malfoy stood unmoving and not responding. He rolled his eyes and his arms were at his side.

Ron gripped Malfoy's sides and deepened the kiss, he urged Malfoy to open his lips for him.

"Please forgive me," Ron moaned into the kiss. Malfoy pulled back from him and stared down into his pleading eyes. Several hurried footsteps were coming from the Great Hall now, but they took little notice. His hands still gripped Malfoy's sides as there bodies brushed against each other.

"Please?" Ron pleaded yet again.

The footsteps had stopped behind Ron, but he didn't turn to see who it was. His eyes stayed fixed on Malfoy's; willing him to give him another chance. Malfoy's eyes finally left Ron's and glazed behind him to stare into Harry's angry eyes. Malfoy smirked slyly in his direction; one eyebrow lifted and the corner of his mouth turned up in silent triumph; then bending his head, he ravished Ron's waiting lips.

An instant uproar began!


	23. Chapter 23: To Ron and Malfoy

**Chapter 23: "To Ron and Malfoy" (The Final Chapter)**

Malfoy pulled Ron closer to him as there lips attacked each other. He gripped Ron's upper arm and squeezed them tightly in his hands, making Ron moan underneath him. The kiss would have deepened if Hermione hadn't screamed "Stop Harry," from behind them. Ron spun around just in time to avoid Harry's hand. It grazed the back of his shoulder. Though it missed him, the punch made full contact with Malfoy's unexpected chest. Malfoy stumbled back and caught himself against the wall. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it into Malfoy's face. His face was flushed and red, his chest heaved up and down angrily. He could barely hear the yelling behind him as Hermione screamed at him to stop. Ron even tried to pull him away but Harry pushed him away fiercely. Ron stumbled back into Hermione you caught him unexpectedly.

Malfoy looked up into the burning eyes of Harry. He could see the resentment there. This just made him bolder though. Harry was getting exactly what he deserved. He thought. He had brought this on himself after all. Now he had to deal with the consequences. Malfoy straightened himself and fixed his robes. He walked boldly toward Harry and stopped only when Harry's wand touched his chest.

"You keep your nasty mouth off of Ron, you nasty fouled mouthed bastard!" hissed Harry loudly.

"If you haven't noticed Potter, Ron doesn't give a fuck about you anymore," Malfoy snapped back.

Harry's face screwed up in resentment. He knew Malfoy was right, yet he didn't care. He wanted to cause as much pain to Malfoy as he felt right now. All along, Ron had only pretended to be with him when the entire time he had been with Malfoy. Harry couldn't take it. He wanted to do anything to wipe that smug look from Malfoy's face.

"So I see you're finally going to stop trying to win Ron's approval. It's pointless really. He's already been with me, so going back to you would really be degradation," Malfoy smirked as he flicked a lint ball from his robe.

These words caught Harry off guard. They had been together? He thought. But when? Then the realization dawned on him. It was that morning when Ron had come in late. He had thought it fishy then, but now it all fitted perfectly. They had been together that night. They had actually been together that long? God, he couldn't take this. The room seemed blurred around the edges. He was dizzy with betrayal. He dropped his wand to his side and stood there completely stunned. Why in the hell was he angry with Malfoy? It wasn't his fault that Ron turned to him. No matter how Harry looked at it, he couldn't find a plausible reason to direct his anger in Malfoy's direction. It was Ron who he wanted to confront.

Ron stepped between them after struggling from Hermione's tight grip. He grimaced at Malfoy before turning to face Harry. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours. Harry was about to speak before Ron cut him off.

"I'm sorry Harry," he confessed

"You're not sorry. You never wanted to be with me in the first place. This whole time you've been pretending. You chose this jerk over me…well you deserve each other," Harry spat.

"Harry, let me explain," Ron whimpered.

"Explain what? That you've been fucking him behind my back for the past month? Well, I know that already." Harry turned and stalked away, but Ron wouldn't let him accuse him for splitting them up. He wouldn't take that burden on, on his own.

"You hurt me. You pushed me away. _You_ pushed me into Draco's arms!" yelled Ron at Harry's retreating back.

Harry stopped in his tracks. Everyone it seemed had come into the corridor and was now watching the scene before them. Pansy was following each word. Her eyes were focused on Malfoy's who wasn't paying her the slightest attention, but who was looking at Harry's back. Everyone watched in abated breath for Harry to speak. Parvati eyes darted from Harry, to Ron, and then to Malfoy. Her fingers intertwined with each other as she watched the show before her. Hermione was internally debating whom of her two friends to comfort first.

Harry closed his eyes and prayed for patience. He turned to face Ron.

"What did you just say?" asked Harry quietly.

Ron had subconsciously prepared himself for more yelling, yet when it didn't come, he thought around for something to say.

"You pushed me away. Did you expect me to feel the same way about you after what you did to me?" he asked bravely.

"Well no, but I expected you to give me a second chance. Now I see you never really did." He snapped.

"Why should I have? Obviously you didn't care about our friendship when you deliberately hurt me. Why should I go out of my way to please you? I'm not doing this anymore Harry. If you can't accept that I'm with Malfoy, then…" Ron stammered. He didn't want to finish his sentence, but Harry knew what he was about to say.

"Then we aren't friends anymore?" Harry moaned.

Their eyes locked onto each others. Harry pleaded inwardly for Ron to not mean what he said. Their eyes lingered for a few more seconds until Ron looked away and turned back to Malfoy. Harry opened his mouth to yell again, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Just let him go Harry." She pleaded as she pulled him back toward the Great Hall. The crowd parted to let them through. Parvati stepped in behind them and followed them to their seats. Hermione pushed him down onto the bench and sat beside him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Did you know about this Hermione?" Harry asked defensively.

Hermione sat up and looked at him. She knew that if she told the truth he would be angry with her. She hoped that he would understand.

She nodded.

Harry pulled away from her and grimaced. "Why didn't you say anything? Were you on his side the entire time?"

"No Harry, I wasn't. I was just as surprised as you were when I found out that they were still together. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to hurt you…or Ron. I hate being in the middle," she confessed.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but when he saw the pity on her face we slouched and stared in front of him. It was then that he noticed Parvati.

"Why are you here," he hissed. "Have you come to gloat or something?"

Parvati straightened up and looked boldly into his eyes.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that you are better off with out him. I've been watching those two for the longest, and I can tell you that Ron's madly in love with Malfoy.

"Why are you telling me this now? I already know."

"I'm just telling you it's a lost cause trying to get them apart. You might as well settle for friendship."

"Like hell I will. I'll never accept Ron being with that dingbat."

"Well, if your ego's too huge for reconciliation, you deserve to be alone."

Parvati stood and left the table leaving Harry and Hermione in deep thought.

"I agree with her for once, Harry," whispered Hermione. Harry crossed his arms in suppressed anger. He knew that Parvati was right in a way. If Ron was truly happy with Draco then he would have to accept that because he honestly didn't want to lose their friendship.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder when she saw that he had finally given in. She didn't know that Harry was subconsciously forming a plan to get back at Ron. Hermione exhaled at his side. She wondered how this was going to turn out.

Pansy Parkinson collapsed against the corridor wall as her friends tried to comfort her. She was bawling and anyone that got near her, she swung at.

"I can't believe this. My Draco bunny is gay. How could this happen to me" She wailed hysterically.

One slytherin girl tried to comfort her by bending over and telling her that it was no wonder he was gay when he was dating trashy scum like her. Onlookers tried to yell and tell the girl to run, but before she could even make a step to get away Pansy stood and gripped the girl's hair and was snatching at it while holding the girl in a head lock.

"How dare you call me scum, you bitch," screamed Pansy and she threw the girl to the floor. The girl collapsed but she hurriedly stood and ran toward the dungeons. Pansy stood huffing in one spot watching the girls retreating back.

She was about to weep again, when a thought occurred to her. She turned and faced the worried stares of her fellow slytherins.

"Do you know what? I can live without Draco…"

Everyone didn't know if she was finished or not so they stood there and stared at her waiting for her to continue. Pansy glanced between them all for confirmation, but when they didn't respond she started screaming.

"You don't believe me do you? You think I'm helpless without him? Well, who cares what you think." She turned and stormed off toward the dungeons. Thankfully, she didn't run into anyone because at that moment she wanted to hit something or someone. She broke through the portrait hole leading into the slytherin common room. She stared around the room to make sure that Malfoy wasn't there. He wasn't. She huffed even louder because of this and stormed up to her common room. She collapsed on the bed and pulled a pillow over her head screaming to herself. Why was she acting like this? It wasn't as if he had ever shown any sort of affection toward her what- so- ever.

She pulled her covers over herself and tried to drown out everything. When her roommates came into the room to see if she was all right she pretended to be asleep.

Ron and Draco stopped there trip around the lake when the bell rang overhead signaling noon. Draco pulled Ron into a tight hug and Ron felt his body relax entirely. He had never felt so free before. Everything was finally out. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest and he could finally breathe freely. He inhaled Draco's musky scent as he gripped the back of Draco's shirt.

"We're free," whispered Draco soothingly.

"Thank God!" moaned Ron. He pulled away from Draco's chest and looked up into his downcast eyes.

"I had to do it. You looked so down this morning; I couldn't deal with it any longer," said Ron.

"Well, I've wanting this to happen since we got together. Potter really doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?" asked Ron

"Yes, I do actually," laughed Draco.

Ron laughed and leaned his head down into Draco's chest. Draco could feel the tension building within them both. He knew what was coming.

"We have to confront them eventually," mumbled Ron.

"Them?"

"Harry and Pansy; I know it was a shock to her when you kissed me in front of everyone. She had no clue you were gay."

Draco dropped his hold on Ron and backed away from him. He hadn't even considered Pansy when he kissed Ron this morning. He had just wanted to piss Harry off. Now that he thought about it, she had been bawling the entire time. He had blocked her out at the time. He knew that she was devastated, but honestly he didn't care. He knew that Ron would want him to apologize to her for whatever he had done wrong, but he couldn't think of any reason why he should be apologizing to her. His being gay wasn't wrong.

"Come on. Let's get this over with," said Ron. He gripped Draco's hand, pulling him out of his stupor. Draco nodded and allowed himself to be led back to the school.

They parted in the entrance hall. Draco descended toward the dungeons and Ron climbed the many flights to the Gryffindor tower.

He stopped outside the portrait hole and stared blankly at the Fat Lady. She stared back at him; waving her hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Are you okay boy?" she asked.

When he didn't respond she snapped her fingers and clapped her hands loudly.

"What?" Ron shouted, finally looking at her.

"Is something bothering you dear?"

"No, no, I'm okay. Snivelpot," he rushed on.

"Snivelpot. Who's that dear?"

"The password," snapped Ron.

"Oh, yes dear. I'm sorry. That is the password." She swung open letting him climb through. The room was crowded and everyone seemed to be around the comfy sofa by the fire. Ron could guess who was sitting there and this only made him more nervous. He hadn't considered the fact that other people would be in the room when he talked to Harry. When he entered every head in the room turned to face him. Seamus shook his head at him in disgust, and Parvati and her gang smiled their malicious grins. They all stepped away from the sofa giving Ron a clear view of Harry who he saw was leaning over a book clearly distraught.

Parvati walked up to Ron and leaned in toward his ear.

"What a shame. I really would have enjoyed blackmailing you into letting me watch you and Draco."

Ron pulled back in disgust and rolled his eyes. She placed a satisfied hand on her hips and huffed angrily.

"You're sick do you know that?" Ron snapped.

"Not as sick as I could have been." She smiled as she turned to rejoin her group of friends. Ron watched her retreating backs and silently thanked God that his secret was out. He couldn't take being blackmailed yet again.

He walked toward the sofa and sat down beside Harry. Everyone quietly watched from a distance. He blocked them out and instead turned his attention to Harry who he saw was staring at his book, yet his eyes were unmoving. Ron searched around for a great way to begin his apology, but nothing he came up with seemed right. He settled for…

"I'm sorry."

Everyone watched with abated breath. The room seemed to buzz with anticipation as everyone waited for Harry to respond.

Harry closed his book and turned around to look into Ron's face. His heart had momentarily stopped when Ron sat, now it was racing more than ever. He was still in love with Ron and he knew that he would never get over him as much as he tried. This just made the situation worse. Every time he thought about the embrace between Ron and Draco he would surge with anger, but then he would remember that Ron had stood between them, defending his love for Draco. This should have made him angry, but he could only feel remorse and loss. There was no convincing Ron to leave him. He could see the determination between the two of them to be together. Ron was happy and that was all he could ask for. He knew that he would have to get over his own sadness and let Ron be happy.

"It's all right. I'm the one that should be sorry."

There is no other way to describe Ron's expression. He was completely shocked. Just two hours ago Harry had been at his throat, but now he was apologizing to him. He didn't understand the sudden change. He didn't know what to say so he sat quietly and waited for Harry to continue.

"You were right. It was my fault. If I hadn't pushed you away in the first place, you wouldn't have turned to Malfoy. I can't blame you for turning to someone else for comfort after I tried so far to push you away."

"I shouldn't have lied to you," Ron confessed. "I should have told you that I was with Malfoy, but you were so angry and I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"You were pretty clingy," called someone behind them. They both turned and stared at Hermione.

"What?" she said. "Can't I voice my opinion?" She crossed over to them and sat on Ron's left.

"So you two are finally making up?" she asked.

They both nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, about time. So you finally accept that Ron's with Malfoy now?" she asked Harry.

Harry didn't respond automatically and after a few moments nodded his head. He hadn't really accepted this but he knew that he would eventually have to. Ron noticed his pause and decided to bring it up.

"I know that you don't like Draco, but he's not such a bad person when you really get to know him."

Harry exhaled lazily and nodded his head. He pictured that smug look on Malfoy's face before he kissed Ron in the entrance hall. He knew very well that Malfoy still didn't like or trust him and the feelings were mutual for Harry as well. Ron was the only factor that brought the two together, and he didn't want to lose him just because he couldn't surpass his hate for Malfoy. He would just have to find a way to deal with him.

"I'll learn to like him… one day," confessed Harry slyly. Ron took this as a step in the right direction so he decided to leave it at that. Harry glanced nervously at the side on Ron's smiling face and frowned a little. A burning hate was brewing under the surface. He knew that he would never really accept it. He didn't know what he would do in the meantime.

Malfoy took over Ron mind and he wondered how his talk with Pansy was going. He didn't notice the fierce stares Harry was throwing his way.

Malfoy stood pacing back and forth in the slytherin common room avoiding the weird glances from those around him that had seen the scene in the entrance hall. Whispering surrounded him but he could care less. He was trying to find a way to get up stairs to the girls dormitory seeing as boys weren't allowed in there. He anxiously waited for Pansy to come out, but from what he heard from his "friends" she was in her room bawling her eyes out and screaming obscene curses at the top of her lungs.

His patience was growing thinner with every moment he had to wait in the packed common room. He was just about to give up and let Pansy deal with this on her own. It wasn't as if this was his idea to comfort her. Ron had wanted him to because he didn't want anything standing between them being together.

The ugly slytherin boy that had started the rumor about Malfoy being gay in the first place strode over to him and blocked his path.

"So, I was right? You and Weasley are together?"

"Nah, really," commented Draco angrily as he pushed the boy out of the way. The boy stumbled but caught his balance clumsily.

"How could you degrade yourself like that? Of all people to turn queer with, you choose Weasley."

Malfoy turned and faced the boy angrily. He was getting tired of people openly mocking Ron to his face. Who did they think they were? Malfoy strode over to him and pulled out his wand.

"If you don't shut your face I'll curse you into next week!" he yelled.

"Was that a threat Malfoy? Are you so infatuated by this mudblood lover that you'd threaten your own friends?" said the boy. He stood over a foot taller than Malfoy, but Malfoy stood his ground.

"You are no friend of mine," hissed Malfoy.

"Humph, well you better take them where you can get them. I know for a fact that your "real" friends are pretending that you don't exist."

"The feelings are mutual then," Malfoy snapped.

Malfoy stormed away from the boy and climbed toward the boy's dormitory. He didn't care what everyone thought of him. If they could throw away their friendship with him just because he wasn't following the slytherin "code" then they weren't his friends in the first place. He closed the door to his room and locked it. He threw himself on the bed and laid in silence. His mind was racing. He knew this would happen before he started seeing Ron. This was the price he had to pay, and yes, he was willing to pay it.

There was screaming downstairs and Malfoy had an idea of who it was. He might as well get this over with now. He stood from his bed and descended the stairs back to the extremely chaotic common room.

Pansy was throwing vases at surrounding people and was screaming foul words about Malfoy at the top of her lungs.

"How could he do this to me? That bitch will never get away with this."

Her friends tried to comfort her, but it was too late, she had spotted Malfoy who had paused on the stairs. She glared up at him; her face was slowly turning beet red. The hatred she felt was too much for her to control. She exhaled deeply, and calmed down greatly. Why am I acting this way? She thought. She pulled from her friends and stormed over to him. Malfoy braced himself for the impact of her raised fist, but nothing came. Instead she fell against his chest and wept silently. She gripped his shirt and sobbed openly.

"How could you do this to me, Draco?" She whispered through sobs. "Was it something that I did? I can change."

Malfoy stood frozen to the spot. Every eye in the room was turned and staring at him. They all looked just as surprised as he did. They had all expected a fierce argument of some kind, but when this didn't occur they all stared around completely flabbergasted.

Malfoy pulled Pansy up by the arms and held her so that she looked directly at him.

"Lets go upstairs and talk," he said. She nodded helplessly and followed him to his room. Everyone in the common room watched as the door closed behind them.

Ron sat beside Malfoy at the end of term feast. Harry was to his left and beside Harry sat Hermione. To Malfoy's right sat Pansy. She grimaced down the line at them all, but they knew that she wouldn't have been there if Malfoy hadn't decided to sit beside Ron. They all knew that she still resented them and was dealing with this unfortunate occasion to have the opportunity to sit next to Malfoy.

Malfoy hadn't told them exactly what he had said to her. It was something along the lines of "Shut up all this crying. You can still be associated with me, but I'm with Ron now." Ron still couldn't see why she had accepted this as an apology; he guessed it was a slytherin superiority thing. Pansy must be okay with just being allowed to sit next to him for she wasn't complaining. Pansy glanced down the table again and her eyes rested on Harry. He looked at her and smiled, then nodded. She grimaced and nodded back. This went unnoticed to everyone else.

Also next to Hermione was Ginny. They had made up two days before term ended. Harry and Ron worked together to show Hermione that it was really her fault that they were arguing in the first place and that she was the one that would have to apologize. Hermione figured that since Ron and Harry could reconcile their differences, she could too.

Ginny gripped Hermione's hand and smiled.

"Friends?" asked Ginny.

"Friends," smiled Hermione.

Dumbledore stood before them all and gave his usual end of the term speech. Though there was some added news to announce.

"Miss Lavender Brown, as you all know was on trial at the Ministry of Magic for several crimes she committed this year. I won't go into detail about it for I wish to let those burdens die. She has been found guilty and has been sentenced to six months in the Ministries Student Detainment Center. She will have therapy and mental treatment there. If anyone wishes to visit her, come to me after this meeting and I will give you that information."

After everyone feasted they parted ways to spend one last night in Hogwarts. The next day, they all boarded the train. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Malfoy sat in one compartment together. Pansy wasn't there as there wasn't enough room. Malfoy rested his head on Ron's shoulder, both their eyes were close. Harry and Hermione were talking to Neville.

"This was an interesting year, wasn't it," asked Hermione.

"Yes, it was," commented Harry as he eyed the sleeping Ron and Malfoy slyly. Hermione's eyes darted between Harry, Ron and Malfoy.

"Are you okay Harry" Hermione asked resting a hand on his knee.

"I'm perfect," he said quickly. He turned to face Hermione who he saw was frowning at him.

"What's going on Harry," asked Neville and Hermione together nervously.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm okay. I'm thirsty though. I'm going to get some water." He stood and clambered out of the compartment. Hermione and Neville's eyes followed him as he exited and when the door closed they looked at each other.

"Do you think he's up to something?" asked Neville.

"I hope not," murmured Hermione.

Harry walked down the length of the train passing the water fountain. He stopped outside of a compartment and knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter." Said a girl's voice.

He entered and sat down opposite the girl. He crossed his leg subconsciously over the other and smiled directly at Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello Harry," she smiled. He nodded and leaned back into his seat.

"So are you sure you want to do this?" she asked as she handed him an open butterbeer. He took it from her and sipped. He nodded his head.

"So, I guess you are as ready to accept their relationship as I am?" she smirked sarcastically.

"We've worked together before and it didn't work. We have to be more cunning this time. We have to get them apart no matter what happens," smiled Harry seriously.

"I know what you mean. Malfoy actually thinks I'll accept his lame invitation to sit around like a love sick puppy while he snogs someone else. Humph, he doesn't know me at all obviously."

"I guess not. So when is she showing up?"

"She should have been here already," said Pansy as she glanced at her watch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Parvati Patil walked in. She smiled at the two of them and took the butter beer Pansy offered her.

"So, Harry, you're not ready to take my advice to let Ron and Malfoy be together are you?"

He shook his head and smiled. "You know that I'll never do that. But for the time being I'm willing to pretend."

Parvati smiled and turned her attention to Pansy. "And you are just as unwilling?" Pansy nodded.

"Well, I've talked to Lavender and she's completely willing to help you two once she gets out of detainment," said Parvati.

"Great, until then," said Pansy, "Let's put on a good face around our two lover boys okay Harry?"

Harry raised his bottle into the air and nodded his head. "To Ron and Malfoy."

The girls followed, smiling smugly, and then laughing maliciously. "To Ron and Malfoy."

The End……..For Now!


	24. Chapter 24: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 24: Sweet Dreams**

Harry clambered back to his compartment moments later to find Ron and Malfoy awake and talking to Hermione and Neville. His eyes darted from Ron's to Malfoy's hands and he could see that the rings that Malfoy had bought for them were ever- present on their intertwined fingers. He averted his eyes from them as he sat and turned to look at Hermione.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked them, not really wanting to know the answer but trying to cover the fact that he had been gone longer than necessary.

"Well, we were all trying to decide on a week to get together during the summer." Hermione answered smiling. "What do you think about it."

Harry sat next to Neville and crossed one leg over the other. He smiled widely around at all of them, his eyes resting on Draco before answering. "Maybe we can try in July, around my birthday."

"Oh, that's a great idea. We can all get together and celebrate. How does that sound to you?" Hermione asked looking at Draco.

Draco broke the gaze he had been holding with Harry and looked around to face Hermione. "Yeah, that should be just fine. I'll have to clear it with my father first though…"

Ron squeezed his hand nervously so Draco looked around at him before finishing his sentence. "…Though it shouldn't be a problem because he doesn't know about us yet and I have no intentions to tell him…yet." He added offhandedly.

The grip on his hand lessened as Ron relaxed. They had already discussed together the fact that their parents may not be as happy about their friendship as they were, and even more unhappy when they found out their son's were gay, but Ron had brushed their anxiety aside during their last few days at school, but the reality of the situation was at hand and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Hermione saw the look that passed between the two of them and she knew their concerns. "Does your mother know that you were raped, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned a sullen face in her direction and nodded. Dumbledore had sent word the day after it happened. They had wanted to come up to see him, but he had told them not to. It was embarrassing enough being raped by a drugged friend and to have his parents show up and cause a scene would have made it even worse.

"Do they know that you're gay?" Hermione asked seeing no better time than the present to ask these question.

"No, they don't. But I plan on telling them when I get home." Ron grimaced, his face turning pale as he thought about the conversation to come.

Neville stood and sat beside Ron and patted him on the back. "They'll understand, you'll see," he murmured. Ron grimaced at him and squeezed Draco's hand again.

"Well, at least the Dursley's could care less is I'm gay or not," laughed Harry to break the uncomfortable silence. "I'm quite sure Dudley will think he'll have a better chance of beating me up than ever before."

They all laughed at this and nodded their heads. Hermione squeezed Harry's arm for reassurance.

"He wouldn't dare." She laughed. "You can legally use magic away from school now. That should give you some leverage."

Still grinning, Hermione pulled out a book and began reading it with Ginny, and Ron and Draco, sitting across from her lay in each others arms, their eyes closed as they both tried to get some last minute sleep. Neville exited the compartment as the sweets trolley made its appearance, which left Harry looking at the dossing duo. His eyes darted between the two of them as the plan that lay ahead clouded his mind.

His eyes glared at their intertwined fingers and the way Ron's head rested on Draco's shoulder. He seriously wanted to curse that calm grin on Draco's face to oblivion right then and there, but he was sure that that obvious display of hatred would convince everyone in compartment that he hadn't exactly adjusted to the fact that his best friend and his worse enemy were now together. And it would put a damper on the plan already underway to destroy their relationship. A plan that he was leader of. A plan he couldn't wait to see take its course.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked from his side. He turned from the sleeping pair and instead looked at Hermione who had a worried expression on her face. Ginny too was looking at him, her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just daydreaming," Harry lied as the scowl that had been on his face disappeared easily to be replaced by a cool and collect smile.

He continued to grin until Hermione and Ginny returned to their book. He rolled his eyes as he rested his head on the side of the compartment.

If they only knew! He thought.

They all clambered from the train, bags in tow. Neville hastily called a good bye as he spotted his grandmother waving her hat at the platform's entrance. Hermione kissed both Ron and Harry on the cheek after finalizing the plans to get together on Harry's birthday. After saying her goodbyes she walked through the platform to join her waiting family.

Harry left soon after though he hugged Ron before he left. Ron's face blushed crimson as he watched Harry depart.

Ron took a little longer than unusual getting his things together to meet his family. Draco had had to go to the front of the train to retrieve his things, there hadn't been any room in their compartment; and Ron wanted to say a quick goodbye before they departed. It would be quite a while before they saw each other again and this would be the perfect time to chance a last minute kiss before they went their separate ways.

Ginny pulled her trunk from the train in front of him. She hugged a friend and said goodbye as she walked to stand beside him.

"Mom and Dad are here." She pointed toward them. Mrs. Weasley was waving in their direction smiling, and Mr. Weasley was watching the happy students. "Ron, are you coming?" she asked as she hoisted her bag from the ground.

"Yeah, tell them I'm coming," he said to her as she went to join their parents. Ron's eyes scanned the throng of students climbing from the train talking eagerly with each other and saying their goodbyes.

"Where is he?" Ron whispered as he bent to fix the clasp on his bag for the fifth time while keeping an eye out for Draco. Maybe he's already gone and I've missed him, Ron thought as he searched the crowd of students a final time.

And there in the distance was Draco talking to his father who looked as if he's spent the entire school year spending pounds of galleons on ugly suits and hair grease. He knew he shouldn't bring attention to himself seeing as Lucius' distaste ran deeper for his family than any hate he'd witnessed his entire life. He instead stood silently and watched as Draco grabbed his bags and follow his father to the archway with his eyes downcast. They passed right by him not seeing him through the crowded station and only when Lucius stuck his nose up in the air at his family and stepped through the platform did Draco start looking around. Ron's face brightened as he made his way toward his family. "Hi Mom," Ron called more to get Draco's attention then anything. Draco's eyes locked with his and he grin. "Bye," he mouthed smiling in Ron's direction. Ron nodded his head and grinned as well before being pulled into a bone crushing hug by his mother. When he finally resurfaced Draco was gone.

Turning back to the smiling faces around him, he followed his family through the platform and home.

Ron collapsed on his bed two hours after returning home. His mother had wanted to make sure that he was all right, the rape that happened several months before being foremost in her mind. She questioned him until his voice was barely audible and when she had run out of questions he took the opportunity to silently make his way to his room.

After locking his door with his wand, he lay on his stomach, face pressed against the covers. No matter how hard he tried to block out the butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't. He still had to sit down with his parents one day during the summer and tell them that he was gay; a discussion that he'd been dreading since realizing that he was.

He knew that they probably wouldn't treat him any differently. They hadn't to Percy; not saying he was gay, but they all had their suspicions.

Smiling as this thought took some of the nervousness away, Ron rolled over onto his side as Draco entered his mind. He hadn't seemed very enthusiastic about leaving with his father. Who could blame him though? His father was the nastiest wizard besides you-know-who. Draco knew that Ron worried about him when they were apart. They both hadn't exactly had a very smooth year so being apart from each other for even a small period of time worried both of them.

Ron loved the way Draco's searched for him when in a crowd. Not that Ron would intentionally hide from him, but he did like to watch as Draco scurried everywhere, his eyes squinted in concentration and nerve, and when he finally laid eyes on him, the anxiety in his face would fall away and the rigidity in his muscles would loosen as he swept Ron into his arms.

They wouldn't be able to be together unless he got up the nerve to tell his mother and father the truth. One being that he was friends with his father arch rival's son, and another was that he was in love with him. He'd do it…eventually.

Ron closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He hoped that he'd be able to get at least two hours of sleep before his mother came knocking.

* * *

**Author Note**: I know you guys were wondering if I ever was going to update. I had this chapter written for about 3 months and I just never posted it. I'm happy though, because I've changed a lot of stuff. It's short but I didn't want to rush too many things. I think from this point on I'll post short chapters rather than really long ones because there will be several things happening at the same time and I'll be jumping back and forth between Harry's storyline to Ron's until they eventually merge somewhere in the middle. That's all I'm saying about that for now. I know you're dying to know what Harry, Parvati and her gang are up to. The whole next chapter will be about them. That's the plan anyway. Keep an eye out for that chapter and please review this one! 

Savvy


End file.
